PERSONA 3 ANOTHER STORY : THE SONGSTRESS
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Sara, seorang idol di Escapade Club yang menarik perhatian Minato. Bukan karena kecantikannya, bukan juga karena suaranya dan lagunya. Tapi, karena ada sesuatu di dalam diri wanita itu yang menarik perhatiannya. MinatoXYukari, AkihikoXMinakoXShinjiroXOC
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertamaku dalam Bahasa Indonesia, cerita yang tertulis sama sekali tidak terjadi di dalam game.

Hanya dirubah karena ingin menampilkan OC milik seseorang.

Silahkan dibaca dan di review... :D

**Di RE-UPLOAD karena ada yang di RE-WRITE**

**DISCLAIMER : Persona 3 itu milik ATLUS corp.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCOUNTERED WITH THE SONGSTRESS<strong>

_3rd September 2009  
>Escapade Club<em>

Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap memasuki sebuah pub malam yang ada di Paulownia Mall. Walau dia dengan naifnya, tetap memakai seragam sekolahnya dan datang ke tempat tersebut bukan di waktu yang tepat, yaitu malam hari dan hampir tengah malam.

Dia tampak sangat biasa-biasa saja, tidak merasa takut kepergok atau ditarik paksa keluar dari tempat yang merupakan 'dunia orang dewasa' itu. Kebetulan pada malam itu, pub tersebut cukup ramai. Yah, semua karena ada penampilan mini concert dari penyanyi yang sedang menyanyi pada malam itu. Suara lagu yang selalu terdengar melalui headset silver miliknya, tidak dapat mengalahkan suara penyanyi tersebut dan mau tidak mau dia terpaksa melepas dan mematikan mp3 player miliknya.

"Hhh..." dia menghela napas dan segera menuju ke lantai dua pub tersebut untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Yap, datang ke pub tersebut pada malam hari di hari tertentu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya, sehingga orang disekitar pub, tidak aneh dengan kedatangan pemuda SMA tersebut. Jalan menuju lantai dua pub tersebut menjadi cukup sulit pada malam itu, para gadis di pub tersebut berusaha menariknya untuk ikut menari, tapi dia menolaknya, dengan sopan tentunya dan juga sesekali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Haha...kukira siapa, ternyata kamu toh, teman kecil..." kata seseorang yang bersuara besar dan agak serak, dia membuyarkan kepenatan pemuda tersebut yang disebabkan oleh pub yang ramai. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum kepada orang di hadapannya, "Kombanwa, Mutatsu-san..." ucapnya sopan.

"Hei..sudah kubilang, santai saja..tidak usah formal seperti itu. Jangan hanya karena aku ini biksu sehingga kamu malah ngomong penuh dengan bahasa formal seperti itu!" kata orang yang ternyata dia adalah biksu. "Arisato, ada apa lagi malam ini kau datang hah? Mau menemaniku minum-minum?" ajaknya.

"Ah tidak..." kata pemuda itu yang duduk di sebelah Mutatsu. "Ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku Minato."

Mutatsu lalu terdiam sebentar dan beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahahaha...kau ini memang anak yang menarik! Tiba-tiba saja datang dan baru beberapa minggu kita kenalan, kau sudah memintaku memanggil nama kecilmu. Menarik-menarik.." kata Mutatsu dan Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Mereka berdua dengan asyiknya mengobrol. Sebenarnya yang paling banyak omong bukan Minato, melainkan Mutatsu sendiri. Dia menceritakan masalah hidupnya kepada Minato dengan mudahnya dan Minato hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Memang seperti itulah dia, mendengarkan masalah orang dan menyelesaikannya walau orang-orang disekitarnya selalu menyebutnya _poker face_. Seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

**I've never felt like so miserable  
>I've never felt like thinking this will last forever<br>Baby stay with me  
>You gotta tell me your love came all over me<strong>

**When stars're smiling at moon wonder how they look in your eyes**  
><strong>Just dialing your number failing to press the last two<strong>  
><strong>Pray in the heart<strong>  
><strong>When the moon's reaching stars if you hold me tight<strong>  
><strong>Feeling heartbeat so close Will this last long?<strong>

Pikiran Minato pun buyar dan dia mengintip ke bagian stage, suara nyanyian yang menggema disekitar ruangan itu menarik perhatiannya. Lalu dia melihat orang yang sedang menyanyi itu. Seorang wanita dengan gaya berpakaian gothic boyish dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam keunguan dengan sedikit layer berwarna biru. Minato memperhatikan wanita itu dan tak sengaja melupakan Mutatsu.

_Siapa dia...kenapa aura yang muncul._..Minato berpikir.

Suara wanita itu sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam diri wanita itu yang menarik perhatian Minato. Mata merah gelap wanita itu tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata biru keabuan Minato. Tatapan mata wanita itu benar-benar tajam dan dia memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya kepada Minato.

_DEG_

Minato terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya ke kursi dan menghadap Mutatsu lagi. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan entah mengapa keringat dingin keluar dari kulit putihnya.

Mutatsu yang sebenarnya langsung berhenti bicara ketika Minato tidak mendengarkannya tampak bingung dan dia lalu melihat ke arah stage, "Ah...Sara-chan ya..." Minato lalu melihat ke arah Mutatsu. "Dia adalah penyanyi disini. Setelah sekian lama dia vakum, akhirnya dia muncul lagi..hehehe...aku suka suaranya."

"Anda kenal dengannya?" kata Minato yang masih tampak pucat.

Mutatsu menghisap cerutu miliknya dan mengeluarkan asapnya, "Dia terkenal loh...yah wajar kalau kau tidak tahu. Kau kan baru di sini..hahaha...tapi tak kusangka tipe mu yang seperti itu..anak-anak jaman sekarang..hahaha..." ejek Mutatsu yang sepertinya dia merasa Minato adalah orang yang aneh karena langsung berkeringat dingin dan pucat ketika melihat wanita itu.

"Hahaha..." Minato tertawa pelan. _Bukan itu masalahnya...masalahnya kok auranya cukup mirip dengan aura Pharos ya...siapa dia sebenarnya_...pikirnya yang ingin sekali rasanya dia menjawab itu, tapi tidak bisa.

* * *

><p>Minato sesegera mungkin pulang ke asrama, setelah urusannya dengan Mutatsu selesai. Tapi, sepanjang perjalanan perasaannya tidak bisa tenang. Semua karena dia bertemu dengan penyanyi itu. "Tadaima..." dia memasuki asrama dan segera menuju lantai atas karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di lantai bawah.<p>

Sebelum sempat mencapai lantai dua, dia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri dan ia lalu melihat orang itu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua dan bermata merah darah mengenakan piyama miliknya yang berwarna orange muda. Dia terlihat sangat sebal, "Ah, Minako...tadaima..." kata Minato dengan senyum kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendekati Minato dan menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Minato dengan cukup keras, "Aduh!" seru Minato, "Hei, kau ini apa-apaan sih aku kan kakakmu. Kenapa malah memukulku?" katanya ke gadis itu yang ternyata adalah adiknya.

"Terserah aku! Habis, Minato-nii jahat!" kata Minako. "Kau janji mau mengajariku matematika buat kuis besok, tapi malah pergi keluar. Kakak pasti pergi ke Escapade kan?" katanya.

"Kok tahu..?" kata Minato yang mulai ketakutan karena dia tidak bilang ke siapa-siapa.

Minako menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Hmph...aku ini kan kembaranmu jadi sudah pasti aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" katanya tegas.

_Emangnya kamu punya sixth sense apa...sampai tahu apa yang kupikirkan...padahal kemarin saja nilai ujian kita beda_...pikir Minato.

Minato lalu menghela napas, dia memang tidak bisa menang dari adik kembarnya itu. Dia bukan seorang pengidap sis-con tapi, karena Minako adalah keluarganya satu-satunya dia sangat menyayanginya dan tidak ingin menyakitinya. "Oke..oke...aku salah...aku bakal bilang-bilang deh kalau mau pergi..." katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Minako cemberut, "Tidak bisa semudah itu, Minato-nii harus diberi hukuman." Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Minato.

"A..Apa itu?"

"Traktir aku pas ada matsuri nanti bulan Oktober." Katanya dengan menunjukkan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Minato cukup terkejut dan kemudian dia tersenyum, "Baiklah...tuan puteri..."

Minako hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kakaknya. "Oke kalau begitu, sekarang Minato-nii tidur kita tidak boleh telat. Minako lalu segera menuju ke kamarnya di lantai tiga.

"Oi, Minako..maaf ya...aku..." kata Minato.

Minako berhenti dan bingung, "Loh tadi kan udah minta maaf..." katanya.

"Iya tapi...ngomong-ngomong kamu tadi jadinya belajar dengan siapa?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Minako tertawa kecil, "hehe..tentu saja dengan Sanada-senpai! Dia berbaik hati mengajariku malah berkat dia aku jadi mengerti." Katanya bangga dan segera berlari kecil ke kamarnya meninggalkan Minato seorang diri.

_Sanada-senpai...tapi..bukannya Minako.._.pikir Minato. "Hhh.." dia lalu menghela napasnya. "Sudahlah...aku tidur saja..." katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p><em>5th September 2009<br>Paulownia Mall_

Malam ini, beda dengan biasanya. Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama pertama pada bulan September dan tentu saja Minato datang lagi ke Paulownia Mall tapi ada yang berbeda. Dia datang ke tempat itu bersama teman-temannya. Mereka semua masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka, hanya saja yang berbeda adalah, mereka mengenakan armband bertuliskan SEES dan membawa senjata.

Mungkin orang-orang sekitar akan mengira mereka semua gila. Karena mereka masih berseragam, tapi malah membawa senjata di malam hari. Tapi, hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka. _Apathy Syndrome_ yang menjadi bahan pembicaraanlah yang menjadi alasannya, tapi alasan sebenarnya bukanlah itu.

_Dark Hour_ dan _shadow_ lah alasan utama mereka tetap bangun di malam hari tepatnya pada tengah malam. _Apathy Syndrome_ hanyalah suatu kondisi yang dialami orang-orang yang terjebak di dalam waktu bernama _Dark Hour_. _Dark hour_ atau yang dikenal dengan waktu yang bersembunyi, adalah saat dimana _shadow_ yang merupakan mahluk misterius yang mengincar nyawa atau hati manusia muncul, dan akibat dari serangan shadow tersebut adalah _Apathy Syndrome_. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki _'potential'_ lah yang bisa melawan shadow dan SEES adalah salah satu organisasi yang bergerak untuk melawan para _shadow_ tersebut

Minato hanya berdiam diri, menunggu teman-temannya siap. Dia tampak cukup mengantuk dan bosan. Akibat dari Dark Hour cukup fatal. Tidak ada peralatan elektronik yang berfungsi sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 miliknya..

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" tanya salah satu teman perempuan Minato yang mengenakan cardigan berwarna pink, "Arisato-kun...tadi si Stupei pulang denganmu kan? Sudah terlalu lama nih! Si Junpei kemana sih? Merepotkan saja..." tanya perempuan itu yang tampak sangat sebal sekali karena orang yang dia panggil Stupei itu tidak muncul juga.

Minato hanya menggeleng kecil dan gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan kembali mengata-ngatai orang bernama Junpei itu.

"Yu-Yukari-chan..tenanglah..."kata gadis berambut biru kehijauan.

"Hhh...Fuuka kamu cariin deh si Stupei itu..." kata gadis bernama Yukari itu sebal.

"Psst...gadis yang kau suka ternyata lebih perhatian sama Junpei-kun.." bisik Minako pada Minato yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Fuuka itu lalu memanggil Persona miliknya. Sesosok mahluk berwujud wanita pun muncul dan membungkus Fuuka ke dalam bola kaca raksasa. "Bagaimana Yamagishi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan yang tampak sangat tenang.

"Aura disini sangat susah untuk ditebak, aku merasakan banyak..banyak sekali, bukan hanya shadow tapi...orang juga, awalnya aku rasa ada dua, tapi sekarang hanya satu...maaf. Aku, aku akan coba lagi." kata Fuuka yang tampak sangat resah.

"Tenang saja Yamagishi. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau sudah berusaha keras." Kata seorang perempuan berambut merah gelap. "Akihiko, kau, Aragaki, Aigis, Koromaru dan Amada, cobalah untuk berkeliling." Kata wanita itu ke pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan itu sambil menunjuk kepada pemuda yang memakai topi cape, anak sd yang membawa tombak serta wanita android dan anjing shiba yang ada di sebelah gadis android itu.

"Arisato, Minako-san dan Takeba, kalian coba cari Iori." Dia memerintah Yukari Minako dan Minato yang dibalas dengan anggukan sekaligus helaan napas.

"Lalu, Mitsuru..." kata Akihiko.

"Aku akan berkeliling sekitar sini, sambil menjaga Yamagishi." Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Mitsuru itu. Akihiko lalu mengangguk dan segera pergi bersama yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, suasana pun menjadi hening tapi, suasana tegang masih memenuhi tempat itu. "AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" Fuuka berseru. "Shadow ada di dekat sumber listrik Mall, dan dan...dan itu dekat Escapade Club!" lanjutnya.

"Cih, Yamagishi...siapa yang ada di dekat tempat itu!" Aragaki Shinjiro, pemuda yang memakai topi cape itu bertanya dengan suara lantang.

"AMADA! AMADA-KUN!" Fuuka menjawab dengan cukup keras sehingga yang lain bisa mendengar. Semua segera berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Yamagishi, suruh Amada menunggu!" perintah Akihiko. Amada Ken baru saja bergabung dengan SEES dan dia masih sangat hijau, belum berpengalaman sama sekali dalam bertempur ditambah lagi, dia itu masih SD jadi wajar apabila anggota yang lain panik ketika tahu Amada ada di tempat Shadow tersebut.

Tapi, Amada yang sudah dari awal memiliki agenda sendiri, malah memilih untuk maju sendirian. Dia menganggap dirinya bukanlah anak kecil seperti yang dikira orang-orang. Dia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, tidak butuh orang lain. "Amada-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Yamagishi yang membuat semua menjadi semakin panik, terutama Shinjiro dan Akihiko. "Semuanya, cepat tolong Amada! Dia tidak bisa menghadapi Shadow itu sendirian!"

"Cih! Dasar bocah!" Shinjiro sudah tidak lagi dapat menahan kekesalannya dia segera berlari ke dalam Escapade. Dilihatnya Amada yang terlilit oleh kabel-kabel dan ia lalu segera memanggil Persona miliknya, _Castor_.

"SUDAH DIBILANG UNTUK TUNGGU KAN!" Shinjiro membentak Ken, "MEMANGNYA KAU INI TULI APA!" dia lalu menyerang Shadow tersebut dengan Persona nya dan tidak berlangsung lama, Shadow tersebut lalu tewas di tangan Shinjiro seorang diri.

"Shinji! Amada!" terdengar suara Akihiko yang berlari menghampiri mereka berdua yang terdiam. "Hei, kalian tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja.." kata Mitsuru yang menyusul di belakang bersama yang lainnya. "Aku dapat kabar dari Yamagishi, Arisato dan Takeba berhasil menemukan Iori dan juga salah satu anggota Strega jadi, ayo kita segera kembali." Ajaknya yang hanya mendapat balasan anggukan dari Akihiko.

"TUNGGU!" seru Fuuka, "Aku merasakan...ada seseorang disini..dan dia sangat lemah..." semua tampak bingung dan mulai melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Orang..?"

"Dimana?"

_TRAK_

Semua langsung membalik ke arah stage begitu mendengar suara tersebut, dan semua tampak terkejut. Dari balik stage, muncul sosok seorang wanita yang wajahnya sangat pucat sekali. Suara itu berasal dari hentakan sepatu high heels yang dikenakannya. Wanita itu lalu melihat ke arah Shinjiro, "...Shinji..." dan belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya dia pun pingsan. Shinjiro dengan cepat segera menangkap tubuh wanita itu.

Semua segera mendekati Shinjiro, termasuk Ken. Mereka semua tampak terkejut dan bingung, "Shinji..kau kenal wanita ini?" kata Akihiko yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Shinjiro.

"Sudahlah, kita harus segera menyusul Takeba dan Arisato. Ditambah lagi Dark Hour sebentar lagi akan selesai." Kata Mitsuru cepat, "Aragaki, bawa juga wanita ini, kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin."

Yukari, Minako dan Minato menunggu di depan gerbang asrama bersama Junpei yang tampak lemah dan Chidori yang pingsan. "Itu mereka..." kata Yukari yang tampak senang karena akhirnya teman-temannya kembali dari Paulownia Mall.

Minato tersenyum, "syukurlah...sepertinya mereka semua baik-baik saja..." sebagai_ Leader_, dia sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah, karena harus meninggalkan tim nya dan malah ditugaskan untuk mencari Junpei.

Bukan berarti dia takut dengan Mitsuru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi yang namanya teman sudah seharusnya saling membantu satu sama lain. Lagipula dia juga percaya dengan timnya kalau mereka pasti bisa menangani shadow tersebut walau tanpa bantuan dirinya.

Yukari tersenyum ke arah Minato, "Apa yang kau khawatirkan ternyata tidak jadi kenyataan kan?" katanya. Karena selama menunggu yang lain, Minato tampak tidak terlalu tenang dan Yukari yakin itu pasti karena Minato merasa telah melalaikan tugasnya sebagi_ Leader_. Minato hanya mengangguk, sebuah anggukan yang bagi Yukari sangatlah berarti besar.

Tapi, kemudian Minato terlihat terkejut. Dia melihat sesosok wanita yang digendong oleh salah satu senpai nya, Shinjiro. "_Senpai_!" dia menghampiri Shinjiro dan melihat wajah wanita itu. Minako dan Yukari bingung dengan perubahan sikap Minato.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinji, "Apa kau kenal...dengan Sara?" katanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak..hanya saja..." kata Minato pelan.

"Memangnya kau kenal dengannya Shinji?" Akihiko bertanya kembali karena pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak dijawab oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Cih...sekarang lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat bisa berbahaya..." kata Shinjiro yang lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Heh, _goatie_ bawa juga gadis itu.." perintah Shinjiro kepada Junpei untuk membawa Chidori yang terbaring pingsan disebelahnya.

"Ah baik..." jawab Junpei yang kaget, dia segera menggendong Chidori dan mengejar Shinjiro dan yang lain pun mengikuti. Kecuali Minato, dia terdiam beberapa saat di depan dorm. _Sara..the songstress...tapi apakah mungkin dia salah satu bagian dari Social Link..kalau iya..kenapa_...pikirnya.

Yukari sadar kalau Minato tidak mengikuti mereka, lalu ia berteriak, "Arisato! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ayo cepat!" dia lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara, "Kalau tidak ditinggal loh!"

Seruan Yukari, memecah lamunan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. "Ah iya..." Dia lalu segera berlari meyusul teman-temannya. _Lebih baik nanti kutanyakan saja pada Igor dan Elizabeth_...pikirnya lagi.

* * *

><p>Yap..ini akhir dari chapter 1.<p>

Tolong direview ya...terima kasih... :D

Aku sengaja memunculkan FeMC dengan nama Minako Arisato di FF ini, karena jujur saja FeMC itu seperti penyeimbang MaleMC. Karakternya yang ceria seimbang dengan karakter MaleMC yang cukup pendiam.

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02...

**DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 dan PERSONA 3 PORTABLE itu milik ATLUS**

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHO ARE YOU ? AND WHO I AM ?<strong>

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah gelap duduk di dalam suatu ruangan seorang diri. Dia tampak sangat ketakutan dan menggenggam boneka teddy bearnya dengan sangat erat. Air mata mulai keluar dari bola matanya yang berwarna merah gelap._

"_Otoosama, cepat..."_

_Awalnya dia hanya datang ke tempat kerja ayahnya seperti biasa, menemani ayahnya dan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, tidak untuk hari itu. Penelitian yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya dan kakeknya ternyata tidak memberikan hasil yang memuaskan._

_Gagal..hancur...itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi, bukan kata-kata itu yang dia dengar, dia mendengar erangan, teriakan dan tangisan serta rintihan. Percobaan itu adalah 'mimpi buruk', mimpi yang membuat dia kehilangan segala sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi dirinya, termasuk dirinya sendiri..._

_Kejadian malam itu bukanlah kejadian yang menyenangkan untuknya, rintihan, teriakan, tangisan semakin diperindah dengan menggenangnya darah merah segar dimana-mana. Akibat dari serangan mahluk misterius yang muncul._

_Gelap...Merah...Bau Darah..._

_Aku nggak mau sendirian..._

_Otoosama...Kouetsu-jiji..jangan tinggalkan Emilia sendirian..._

* * *

><p>Sara terbangun dari tidurnya, dia tampak sangat tegang dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. "Hah..hah..." dia terengah-engah.<em> Mimpi apa itu tadi...dan...Emilia..siapa itu Emilia..?<em>

Dia lalu melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Seingat dia, dia ada di Escapade Club, menyanyi bersama salah satu Idol dari Yasoinaba, tapi setelah tengah malam semua berubah menjadi gelap dan ada sesosok mahluk menyerangnya dan juga Shinjiro...

Tapi, sekarang dia berada di sebuah ruangan putih dengan bau obat yang menusuk hidung. Lalu dia melihat tangannya yang tersambung dengan selang infus._ Tadi malam itu apa...apakah mungkin...tapi..ada Shinjiro di tempat itu..._

"Sudah sadar?"

Sara tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat orang yang menyapanya itu, "Shinjiro-kun..."

"Humph, kenapa tadi malam kau ada disana? Memangnya 'itu' mu tidak bisa kau panggil, hah?" Tanya Shinjiro dengan nada sinis. Sara hanya tersenyum kecil dan memaklumi pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Shinjiro memang seperti itu, langsung ke inti permasalahan dan tidak pernah mau bertele-tele.

"Tidak tahu..hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh malam itu..." Sara lalu memegang pelipisnya.

Shinjiro lalu diam beberapa saat,"Ingatanmu kah?" yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Sara.

"Aragaki, bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang wanita memasuki ruangan yang disusul dengan seorang pemuda.

"Ah, Mitsuru..yah seperti yang kau lihat.." Shinjiro menunjuk ke arah Sara.

Mitsuru lalu mendekati Sara, "Sara-san, perkenalkan aku Kirijo Mitsuru, temannya Aragaki." Mitsuru mengajaknya bersalaman.

_Kirijo...Mitsuru...dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu dan kenapa...kenapa kepalaku._...Sara langsung memegang kepalanya. "Ukh..." dia merintih kesakitan.

"Sara-san?"

"Maaf..tapi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar..." pinta Sara kepada Mitsuru. "Kepalaku..."

"Ta..Tapi apakah kau baik-baik sa-"

**PLAK**

Sara menepis tangan Mitsuru yang hendak menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Mitsuru, Shinjiro dan Akihiko terdiam.

"Sa-.." Shinjiro mendekati gadis itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK KELUAR KAN! APA KALIAN TULI HAH!" bentak Sara tiba-tiba yang membuat ketiga orang itu kaget dan diam.

Shijniro segera mendekati Sara dan berusaha menenangkan Sara, dan ia lalu melihat ke arah Akihiko dan mereka berdua mengangguk. Akihiko segera mendekati Mitsuru dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Hei kau tak apa?" tanya Shinjiro.

Sara tetap memegang kepalanya, "Maaf Shinjiro-kun...tapi, tolong biarkan aku sendiri dahulu..aku mohon..." pinta Sara. Shinjiro terdiam sebentar dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia segera keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Sara sendirian.

Diluar Akihiko berusaha menenangkan Mitsuru dan ketika dia melihat Shinjiro keluar dari ruangan ia mendekati sahabatnya itu, "bagaimana?" tanya Akihiko.

Shinjiro membetulkan posisi topi cape miliknya, "Hhh...biarkan saja dahulu..." dia lalu menatap Akihiko, "Mitsuru bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja, hanya saja tadi dia cukup terkejut." Jawab Akihiko. "Lalu Shinji, maukah kau jelaskan kepadaku...bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan wanita bernama Sara itu?" tanya Akihiko.

Shinjiro hanya tersenyum kecil, "Sebelumnya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku Aki. Kenapa kau ada disini bersama Mitsuru ketika jam sekolah berlangsung ,hah?"

* * *

><p>Sara masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dia berusaha menahannya dan mengatur ritme napasnya. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang tersusun acak tiba-tiba muncul kembali.<p>

Senyuman seorang gadis...

Boneka teddy bear...

Darah...

Jeritan...

Tangisan...

Rintihan...

Air mata...

Dan juga Shadow...

Matanya pun langsung melebar dan dia berhenti bernapas beberapa saat. Dia langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Sebuah Rosario dengan ukiran tengkorak, dia lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat sambil kembali mengatur napasnya.

* * *

><p>Hawa ujian musim panas benar-benar tidak menyenangkan dan hal itu juga dialami oleh para siswa di Gekkoukan High. Kuis yang diberikan setiap hari selama seminggu benar-benar tidak memperindah musim yang identik dengan kata 'ceria' itu.<p>

"Haah...Edogawa-sensei..." Kenji terkulai lemah di bangkunya setelah habis 'dibantai' oleh ujian dari Edogawa-sensei, "Hei...Junpei, kau tumben diam saja.." serunya kepada Junpei yang tampak melamun melihat ke arah luar jendela. Kenji lalu sama-sama menatap ke arah luar jendela tapi dia tidak melihat ada yang menarik, dia lalu menghela napas dan beranjak pergi dari bangkunya, "Aku duluan ya...ditunggu sama Rio.." dia menepuk bahu Junpei dan pergi keluar kelas.

Yukari dan Minato serta Aigis hanya memperhatikan Junpei dari sisi lain. Yukari lalu menyikut Minato, "Hei..apakah si Stupei baik-baik saja...setelah gadis dari Strega itu dibawa dan dia tidak boleh menjenguknya..." bisik Yukari.

"Entahlah.." jawab Minato dengan suara kecil supaya Junpei tidak mencuri dengar.

Pintu kelas 2-F pun terbuka dan ada dua orang yang Minato kenal memasuki ruangan. Fuuka dan Minako yang tampak sangat berhati-hati, "Yamagishi, Minako..ada apa?" tanya Minato mendekati dua orang tersebut diikuti oleh Yukari dan Aigis.

"Junpei-kun..baik-baik saja kah?" tanya Fuuka yang sangat khawatir.

Minato hanya mendelikkan kepalanya ke arah tempat duduk Junpei, "Sepanjang hari seperti itu..." jawab Minato.

Tiba-tiba handphone Minako berdering dan semua terkejut. Minako sendiri juga terkejut dan dia buru-buru mengambil Handphone merah miliknya dan melihat nama penelpon di display handphonenya, "Sanada-senpai..." katanya pelan dan juga sedikit terkejut. Dia lalu segera menjauh dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kok pasang wajah BT?" kata Yukari kepada Minato yang tampak kesal mendengar nama penelpon yang menghubungi adik kembarnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Minato singkat. Mereka semua pun menunggu Minako selesai mengobrol dan juga tetap mengamati Junpei yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Minato teringat sesuatu, Sara...penyanyi di Escapade yang menjadi korban serangan Shadow malam itu. Dia ingat kalau dia merasakan aura yang aneh apabila berada di dekat wanita itu.

_Sara, wanita yang kutemui di Escapade, apakah dia itu salah satu dari Social Link, tapi kenapa auranya mirip dengan Pharos? Apakah dia memegang Arcana Death tapi, aku kan sudah menemukannya dari Pharos._

Minato lalu melihat kearah Minako yang masih asyik bercakap-cakap melalui hanpdhone walau begitu wajahnya terlihat cemas. _Apakah Social Link milik Minako? Tapi, kalau memang benar mestinya dia mendekati Minako mengingat Social Link itu seperti besi yang menempel pada magnet._

**TUK**

Lagi-lagi hentakan jari di dahi Minato memecahkan lamunannya, "Aduh!" serunya. Lalu dia melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, Minako.

"Lagi-lagi melamun.." kata Minako kesal. Minato memperhatikan adiknya, dia membawa tas sekolahnya padahal ketika dia datang ke kelasnya dia tidak membawa bawaan apapun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Minato.

"Pssst...aku mau ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital..." jawab Minako pelan tapi Minato, Yukari, Fuuka dan Aigis masih bisa mendengar jawabannya. Minako pun segera pergi pelan-pelan, "sampai nanti ya..." katanya.

"Jadi apakah gadis Strega itu sudah sadar?" tanya Aigis dengan nada suara normal yang cukup kencang. Sontak semua langsung terkejut karena Junpei mendengarnya.

Minato, Yukari dan Fuuka berusaha menyuruh Aigis diam, sedangkan Minako berhenti berjalan tidak melangkahkan kakinya karena dia merasa shock. Akihiko menyuruhnya jangan memberitahu Junpei. Tapi, ternyata apa yang dia khawatirkan malah terjadi.

"Oooii...Aigis!" seru Minato yang bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

GRAK

Belum sempat mereka membungkam Aigis, Junpei sudah berlari keluar kelas. Yukari yang paham maksud Minako tidak menceritakan hal tersebut ke Junpei segera mengejar Junpei yang juga diikuti oleh Minako. Sedangkan Minato dan Fuuka berusaha menegur Aigis yang mulai ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

* * *

><p>"CHIDORI!" Junpei langsung saja membuka kamar pasien Chidori tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk. DI dalam, sudah ada Mitsuru dan Akihiko. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Junpei. Tapi Mitsuru dan Akihiko hanya diam, Yukari dan Minako yang datang menyusul sambil terengah-engah segera masuk ke kamar tersebut dan memberikan gesture meminta maaf kearah Mitsuru dan Akihiko.<p>

"Dia..sama sekali tidak mau bicara sepatah katapun...tentang namanya, tentang Strega, apapun itu...dia tidak menjawab..." jawab Mitsuru.

Junpei segera duduk disebelah tempat tidur Chidori dan raut wajahnya pun berubah dari yang tadi tampak khawatir menjadi lega, seperti tidak ada beban apapun. Walaupun begitu, raut wajah tak suka benar-benar tampak di wajah Mitsuru.

"Hmph..aku bingung harus bagaimana, apa perlu kita lakukan sesuatu dengan sketch book miliknya? Seperti kita mengambil Evoker miliknya." Kata Mitsuru yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Junpei.

"Apakah perlu sampai sejauh itu!" ucap Junpei agak keras.

Mendengar Mitsuru mengucapkan Evoker, tiba-tiba saja Chidori bertindak aneh, "Kembalikan...itu milikku..Medea..kembalikan Medea.."erangnya.

"Hoi, sudah kubilang jangan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu!" seru Akihiko ke Mitsuru dan Junpei yang sedari tadi sepertinya beradu argumen.

Chidori tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, "MEDEA!" dia menjeritkan nama Personanya. Persona Chidori, Medea pun muncul dan anehnya karena sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil dan _beserk_, persona tersebut hendak menyerang pemiliknya sendiri. Otomatis kejadian itu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"CHIDORI!"

"PERSONA!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang bergerak cepat dan menarik Chidori sehingga dia dapat menghindar dari serangan mendadak Medea. "Shinji!" Akihiko terkejut karena orang tersebut ternyata adalah sahabatnya Shinjiro.

Shinjiro pun langsung menyuntikkan obat kepada Chidori sehingga dia langsung pingsan dan sosok Medea pun menghilang. Suasana yang mendadak tegang pun kembali menjadi sunyi.

"Chidori!" Junpei memanggil gadis itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa..." kata Shinjiro, "Kadangkala hal seperti itu terjadi. Karena, mereka berbeda. Mereka tidak dapat mengontrol Persona mereka sepenuhnya, sehingga untuk mencegah terjadinya beserk, mereka butuh 'supressants'." Jelas Shinjiro dan semua hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Shinjiro.

"Kau..tahu tentang Strega?" Tanya Mitsuru yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Humph...kau akan terkejut apabila kau tahu apa yang kau lihat dan dapatkan di kenyataan.." balas Shinjiro.

"Hei Shinji..apa mak-.." kata Akihiko

"Aku akan memberikan obat yang tepat kepada dokter, sisanya...kuserahkan pada kalian.." potong Shinjiro, dia tidak memberi kesempatan Akihiko untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya dan segera pergi keluar ruangan.

"Hei Shinji, tunggu!" Akihiko segera mengejar Shinjiro meninggalkan Mitsuru dan yang lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>TOK TOK<strong>

Minato mengetuk salah satu pintu ruang pasien. Tidak ada jawaban, dia pun otomatis membuka pintu itu. "Gomen kudasai..." ucapnya. Dilihatnya sesosok wanita sedang duduk di tempat tidur pasien, sambil menyandungkan sebuah lirik lagu. Minato tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengetuk pintu untuk mendapatkan perhatian wanita itu. Wanita lalu melihat Minato, "Konnichiwa, Sara-san.." sapa Minato. Sara tampak bingung dan sedikit ketakutan. Minato yang sadar kalau Sara tidak mengenal dirinya buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, "Ah maaf..perkenalkan, aku Arisato, Arisato Minato..."

"Ada apa ya...?" tanya Sara.

"Err..kau kenal dengan Aragaki-senpai kan?" tanya Minato, "dia..dia...seniorku..." lanjutnya.

Sara lalu tersenyum, "Teman Shinjiro rupanya, kukira stalker..." dia lalu menyimpan pisau kecil yang dia sembunyikan dibalik selimutnya. Melihat benda itu Minato sedikit kaget. "Lalu...ada perlu apa teman Shinjiro-kun denganku...?" tanyanya santai.

_Shinjiro-kun..?_ pikir Minato. "Ano...begini Sara-san..."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, berkat Junpei sekarang Chidori sudah mau berbicara?" tanya Yukari kepada Mitsuru ketika mereka semua sedang makan malam bersama di asrama.<p>

"Iya begitulah, walau kita belum bisa menggali informasi tentang Strega lebih dalam..." jelas Mitsuru, "Hmmm..makan malam hari ini benar-benar lezat." Seru Mitsuru tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah..makan saja..." komentar Shinjiro sebal. Setelah dia memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali di asrama, dia menjadi satu orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan makanan yang dimakan oleh penghuni asrama.

Hiruk pikuk, canda tawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut walau mereka menyadari itu bukanlah saat yang tepat. Minako yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Minato yang makan pelan-pelan, menyikut lengan kembarannya, "Kenapa?" tanya Minako. "Sakit?"

Minato melihat mata merah Minako, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak...hanya saja...tadi aku ngobrol dengan Sara-san tentang sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya..."

"Lalu? Lalu?" Minako tiba-tiba menjadi sangat antusias sekali mendengar penjelasan kembarannya.

"Cukup mengejutkan..." kata Minato.

* * *

><p><em>"Ano..." Minato bingung harus berkata apa karena ia tidak dapat langsung berkata, apakah kamu itu social link atau bukan. Dia lalu diam. Sara hanya melihat pemuda berambut biru itu dengan tatapan yang bingung. "Eeeto...mmm..." Minato kembali bergumam.<em>

_"Mau tanya apakah aku punya 'potential' atau tidak kah?" tanya Sara, langsung ke inti permasalahan._

_Minato cukup terkejut, walau sedikit meleset dari yang dia maksud, tapi tidak apa. "Iiiya..." kata Minato._

_Sara tertawa kecil, "Tidak usah tegang seperti, aku tahu hal tersebut dari Shinjiro-kun dan juga...dari 'ingatan' ku..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kehidupanku, yang kuingat hanyalah aku sudah ada di disini, di ruangan putih di suatu tempat yang tak kukenal semenjak aku berumur 11 tahun." Jelas Sara sambil memegang rosario miliknya._

_"Keluargaku...ingatanku tentang mereka semua blur..." Sara memperlihatkan senyum pasrahnya kepada Minato, "siapa aku dan siapa pula kamu? Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang mudah untuk dijawab tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu" Dia lalu menghela napas "...apakah hidup itu memang kejam...?"_

* * *

><p>"Hmmm...wanita yang aneh..." komentar Minako singkat, setelah mendengar cerita Minato. Mereka berdua sudah selesai makan dan sekarang mereka dengan 'sukses' nya ada di kamar Minato. "Lalu apakah dia itu Social Link?" lanjutnya.<p>

"Wakaranai...masalahnya 'potential' yang dimilikinya sama dengan Pharos...aku jadi bingung..." kata Minato.

"Kenapa harus dibawa bingung, dasarnya Social Link kan berasal dari orang-orang yang menurut kita dialah pemegang 'ikatan' serta 'arcana' tersebut. Lagipula kan wajar kalau ada banyak, karakter manusia walau berbeda, pasti ada yang sama." Jelas Minako. "Contoh, kasusmu, baik Sanada-senpai serta Odagiri-kun sama-samamemegang Arcana Emperor kan?"

Minato hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Minako. "Yah, dou demo ii..." dia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur, menyelimuti badannya, "...oyasumi..."

Minako langsung cemberut, walau dia senang punya kembaran yang santai tapi, sikap sangat cueknya Minato kadang-kadang membuat dia sebal setengah mati, "...baka-nii!" dia melempar bantal duduk milik Minato kearah Minato dan segera keluar kamar Minato. _Padahal belum cerita tentang kejadian Chidori..._

* * *

><p>Sudah sekitar 12 hari setelah melawan Shadow di Paulownia Mall, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Ketegangan serta ketakutan masih saja melanda Iwatodai. Malam itu, semua anggota SEES belum ada yang tidur, mereka semua disuruh menunggu oleh Mitsuru. Entah, menunggu apa.<p>

"Sanada-senpai...kapan Kirijo-senpai datang...?" tanya Minako ke seniornya yang dari tadi bersender di dinding dekat pintu.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawabnya singkat.

Pintu asrama lalu terbuka, dan tiga orang memasuki ruangan, Mitsuru, Shinjiro dan...Sara. Semua terkejut ketika Sara memasuki asrama. Mitsuru yang melihat para juniornya terkejut pun tersenyum, "Yah...sepertinya kalian sudah paham maksudku."

"Kenapa Sara-san..."

"Dia akan tinggal disini sementara, karena dia..-"

"Punya 'potential' kan?" potong Minato dan semua terkejut kecuali Mitsuru, Shinjiro, Akihiko dan Minako.

Mitsuru mengangguk, "Iya, dia punya 'potential'"

* * *

><p>Chapter 02 beres... :D<p>

Silahkan direview...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	3. Chapter 3

Yaps..chapter ke tiga..  
>Maaf kalau terlalu lama...<p>

**DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 PORTABLE itu milik ATLUS Corp.**

* * *

><p><strong>WILL YOU FIGHT OR NOT?<strong>

_Minato's room_

"Kombanwa..." sapa seorang anak kecil yang memakai baju garis-garis horizontal berwarna hitam-putih, seperti baju penjara. "...hmm..kamu kenapa?" anak itu tampak kebingungan, ketika dia melihat Minato lebih diam dari biasanya.

"...Arcana itu...apa?" tanya Minato yang malah dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh anak itu, "..hey, Pharos..."

* * *

><p><em>Iwatodai Dorm<br>Girl's Floor_

Kenyataan Sara tinggal di asrama, cukup mengejutkan semua orang. Ditambah lagi, sebelum mereka tidur Mitsuru memberi tahu kalau Sara, juga akan ikut bertarung melawan Shadow. Bertambahnya satu anggota baru, jujur saja membuat semua senang sekaligus resah. Apakah mereka semua dapat bekerja sama dengan baik? Ken Amada dan Shinjiro Aragaki baru saja bergabung dan 'phase' mereka serta ritme mereka mau tidak mau harus beradaptasi lagi. Sekarang ditambah dengan bergabungnya Sara, mereka semua lagi-lagi harus beradaptasi dengan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Minako bersemangat ketika mendengar Sara bergabung. Gadis yang misterius yang pernah mengobrol dengan kakak kembarnya dan juga yang tahu tentang Shinjiro. Jujur saja, dia sangat ingin mengenalnya, malah ingin cepat-cepat kenal baik dengannya. Berkenalan dengan seseorang, benar-benar merupakan pengalaman yang menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan buat Minako, apalagi kalau orangnya misterius.

Jam 5 pagi, adalah jam yang sangat pagi bagi pelajar di Jepang, karena mereka measuk sekolah, jam 8 pagi kecuali ada latihan pagi dari klub. Minako sudah bangun pada hari itu karena hari itu adalah hari giliran dia menyiapkan sarapan. Semenjak ada Shinjiro, dia meminta minimal ada seseorang yang memasak sarapan dan makan malam. Dengan hanya memakai seragam putih Gekkoukan dan rok hitamnya, Minako berjalan keluar kamar, dan melihat Sara sedang duduk di ruang TV lantai tersebut. "Ohayou, Sara-san..." sapa Minako, "Ng..tadi malam, kita tidak sempat berkenal, perkenalkan, aku Minako, Arisato Minako. Adik kembar dari Arisato Minato." Sara hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan cukup tajam, "eer...dia...cowo berambut biru yang waktu itu menjengukmu..." jelas Minako, khawatir Sara sudah lupa dengan Minato.

Sara tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya memandang Minako yang tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dibaca, antara suka atau tidak. Dia lalu mematikan televisi dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Minako, menuju kamarnya. Sebelumnya dia membisikkan sesuatu, "Kau tahu...kau itu memuakkan..." katanya dengan suara sinis.

Sara lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dan tanpa mengatakan sepatahkatapun lagi, segera masuk dan menutupi pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Minako yang berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut atau lebih tepatnya, 'shock'.

* * *

><p><em>Iwatodai Dorm<br>Dinning Room_

Sangat tidak disangka pagi itu seluruh anggota SEES bisa sarapan pagi bersama. Dengan menu yang cukup sederhana, roti, selai, sereal dan susu. Ketika semua sedang asyik menikmati makan paginya, Sara lalu muncul dari tangga. Shinjiro yang melihat Sara, langsung menyapanya, "Hei..ayo cepat makan..." katanya singkat. Sara tidak banyak komentar, dia lalu duduk disebelah Shinjiro dan mengambil setangkap roti dihadapannya.

Minako yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Ken dan Aigis, mendadak menjadi diam. Minato, Yukari dan Akihiko menyadari hal tersebut. Karena, tidak biasanya Minako seperti itu. "Aku...aku sudah selesai..terima kasih atas hidangannya..."kata Minako sambil membereskan bekas-bekas sarapannya dan segera menaruhnya di wastafel dapur, mencucinya dan sesegera mungkin mengambil tas miliknya, "Aku..aku duluan ya..." katanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato. Minato lalu melihat jam tangannya, jam setengah 7 dan tidak biasa Minako seperti ini, kalau ada kegiatan klub Minako pasti sudah berangkat dari jam 6 pagi dan kereta yang biasa mereka tumpangi pun baru berangakat jam setengah 8. "Masih jam setengah 7 dan kau sudah mau berangkat. Ada apa? Ada tugas klub?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit curiga.

Minako tahu, pasti Minato akan bertanya dengan nada curiga seperti itu. Dia lalu berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya seperti biasa, "Ngg..tidak kok...hanya saja, aku baru ingat..ada janji dengan Miyu-san mau mengurus tanaman herbal dekat lab sains.." kata Minako, berusaha memberi alasan sehingga Minato tidak curiga.

Minato diam beberapa saat, "Ya sudah..hati-hati dijalan.." katanya singkat. Minako lalu langsung lari keluar asrama. Walau begitu, Minato yakin pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Minako. Karena seingat Minakto, Minako tidak ikut klub penelitian sains. "Yamagishi, apa kelasmu ada tugas untuk pelajaran Biologi tentang tanaman herbal?" Minato bertanya kepada Fuuka dengan maksud meyakinkan analisanya.

Fuuka berkedip sesaat, "Tidak...kami sedang membahas tentang hewan-hewan, bukan tumbuh-tumbuhan." Jelasnya. Minato hanya mengangguk dan dia semakin yakin dengan dugaannya, ada yang disembunyikan oleh Minako.

Semua sudah selesai sarapan dan segera bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Minato terkejut ketika melihat Sara, tidak menggunakan seragam apapun, berdiri di samping Shinjiro. "Sara-san..kau..tidak bersekolah..?" tanyanya.

Sara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak..aku kuliah.." jawabnya singkat.

"Cih..sudahlah, kalau mengenai dia mah..tidak usah dipikirkan.." kata Shinjiro, "Cepat sana berangkat, kalau tidak..kalian terlambat."

Gaya berbicara Shinjiro sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir dengan anak-anaknya hanya saja, kata-kata yang dilontarkan adalah kata-kata yang cukup kasar dan singkat padat jelas. Semua hanya mengangguk dan segera pamit.

"Lalu..sekarang apa?" tanya Sara ketika mereka semua sudah pergi ke sekolah.

"Kau, bantu aku membereskan asrama dan nanti sore bantu aku siapkan makan malam." Jawab Shinjiro.

"Hhh...sisi 'keibuan' mu keluar juga..." ejek Sara, "ups, maaf...sisi 'kekakakan' ya seharusnya.." ucap Sara lagi ketika Shinjiro sudah mulai menunjukkan tatapan tidak suka.

* * *

><p><em>Dorm's Kitchen<em>

Baik Sara dan Shinjiro sama-sama sedang merapikan sisa-sisa serta bekas sarapan tadi pagi, "Hei Sara.." kata Shinjiro.

"Ng?"

"Kau apakan tadi Arisato yang kecil?" tanya Shinjiro, dia menyadari perubahan sikap Minako yang tiba-tiba dan itu juga karena ada Sara yang datang dan bergabung di meja makan. "Tiba-tiba diam seperti itu..."

Sara diam beberapa saat. "Hei, jawab! Jangan hanya diam. Kau kan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kasihan kalau kau langsung memusuhinya, dia tidak punya salah denganmu kan?" kata Shinjiro yang mulai meninggikan suaranya sedikit.

"She's just like the little girl on my dream...her acts, her smiles..." jelas Sara, "...an innocent little girl who didn't know how really cruel the reality..."

Shinjiro lalu berdecak kesal, "Cih..hanya seperti itu...lalu kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, apa kau ingat sesuatu lagi?"

Sara hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai membilas cucian piring. "Aku juga tak paham..hanya saja..gadis itu..menyebalkan. Aku tak suka." Katanya, singkat padat dan jelas. Shinjiro hanya menghela napas. _Setelah Mitsuru, sekarang Arisato..._

* * *

><p><em>Tartarus<br>1st Floor_

Seluruh anggota SEES berkumpul di lantai dasar Tartarus pada malam itu, tidak ada tujuan khusus mereka ke tempat tersebut, hanya sekedar melanjutkan 'dungeon' yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah, sepertinya, untuk malam ini...apa baiknya kita bagi menjadi dua tim?" tanya Mitsuru yang melihat jumlah anggota yang cukup banyak. "Apa kalian setuju?"

Semua hanya mengangguk setuju, kecuali Minako yang tampaknya tidak cukup semangat pada malam itu. "Arisato-kun dan Minako-san, kalian Leader untuk masing-masing tim. Silahkan pilih anggota yang akan kalian ajak." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Koromaru, Aragaki-Senpai dan Sara-san.." kata Minato.

"..." Minako hanya terdiam.

Minato lalu, memanggil kembarannya, "Minako?"

Minako lalu tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah..eh..iya, Yukari-chan, Aigis, dan Sanada-senpai. Maaf ya Amada-kun,Junpei-kun.." kata Minako kedua orang sisanya.

"Kau tak apa disini, Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mitsuru.

"Ayo..." ajak Minato.

* * *

><p><em>Tartarus<br>Tziah Block  
>118th Floors<em>

Terbagi menjadi dua tim, sebetulnya itu merupakan hal yang baru. Mau tidak mau, Minato dan Minako, membagi tugas pada anggota timnya. Walau terkesan merepotkan tapi. Ini merupakan keputusan yang adil sehingga semua anggota kebagian untuk dapat meningkatkan kemampuan mereka.

"_Aku merasakan sumber kekuatan yang kuat di empat lantai atas. Hati-hati..."_

Begitulah informasi yang disampaikan oleh Fuuka. Tim Minato sesegera mungkin menghancurkan Shadow yang menghalangi mereka. "Aragaki-senpai!" Minato memperingatkan Shinjiro yang hampir terkena serangan Elegant Mother. Sara, sesegera mungkin melemparkan beberapa pisau ke arah Shadow tersebut dan Shadow tersebut pun tewas seketika.

"Terima kasih" kata Shinjiro kepada Sara.

Minato hanya terkesima melihat Shinjiro dan Sara. Kerja sama antara keduanya benar-benar bagus. Seperti, mereka sejak awal memang merupakan tim. "Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Seru Minato. Mereka berempat segera menuju lantai berikutnya.

"Sara-san?" seru Minato, "Persona mu itu...seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Sara-san?"

"Kau...tidak akan suka apabila melihatnya..." jawab Sara singkat dan Minato hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Minato-kun, tim Minako-chan sudah ada di lantai 120, kau harus segera menyusul mereka"_

"Ah, baik!" jawab Minato setelah mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh Fuuka.

"Yamagishi! Beritahu mereka untuk menunggu kami, apabila mereka kesulitan..." kata Shinjiro, mengingat kondisi Minako yang sedang tidak fokus malam ini.

* * *

><p><em>Tartarus<br>Tziah Block  
>120th Floors<em>

"Sepertinya, sudah tidak ada Shadow di bagian sini, bagaimana kalau kita segera ke lantai selanjutnya?" Tanya Akihiko kepada yang lainnya. Tim Minako lebih dahulu ke lantai atas karena mereka membagi tugas dengan tim Minato siapa yang lebih dahulu sampai, maka mereka yang harus menyelesaikannya.

Akihiko melihat Minako yang dari tadi tampaknya tidak fokus, untung saja selama bertarung dengan Shadow, dia dan Aigis berhasil melindungi Minako, tapi Akihiko khawatir dengan Minako, karena kalau dia, Aigis dan Yukari tidak sigap, bisa-bisa Minako terbunuh. "Arisato, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Ng, ah iya...aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Minako, dia memegang naginata nya erat-erat, "Ayo, kita lanjutkan ke lantai selanjutnya!" ajaknya.

* * *

><p><em>Tziah Block<em>  
><em>121st Floor<em>

Suasana di lantai selanjutnya, tidak berbeda dengan lantai sebelumnya, tapi begitu mereka sampai, mereka sangat senang karena tangga menuju lantai berikutnya ada di depan mereka, tetapi mereka sudah dihadang oleh dua Shadow. Mereka berempat mengambil posisi siaga, "Siap?" tanya Akihiko.

Hakurou Musha, Shadow yang menghadang mereka adalah Shadow yang tergolong kuat. Shadow dengan penampilan seperti samurai dengan armor lengkap itu, benar-benar memiliki skill yang tidak main-main.

_Hati-hati mereka berdua cukup kuat, kelemahan mereka kegelapan dan cahaya..._

Mudo dan Hama, dua skill yang merupakan kelemahan mereka. Tapi, pada malam ini, Minako tidak memakai Persona yang memiliki skill tersebut. "Yukari, kau jaga jarak dengan kami! Siapkan Dia! Aigis, kau serang mereka dari jarak jauh! Aku dan Sanada-senpai masing-masing menyerang satu!" Perintah Minako yang tanpa aba-aba mereka semua segera menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

"Caesar!" Akihiko memanggil Persona miliknya dan menyerang salah satu Hakurou Musha dengan Zio. Damage nya tidak terlalu besar, tapi sudah cukup membuat Shadow tersebut lemah. _Sanada-senpai hebat.._.pikir Minako. Minako sendiri cukup kewalahan menghadapi satu Shadow, Hakurou Musha tersebut menyerang dengan pedangnya tanpa memberikan Minako celah untuk menyerang balik.

_Sanada-senpai dan Aigis berhasil memusnahkan Shadow tersebut!_

Begitu mendengar informasi dari Fuuka, tiba-tiba saja Minako menjadi tidak fokus sesaat. Dia tidak berhasil menahan serangan Hakurou Musha sehingga dirinya terpental. "Arrgh..." erangnya.

"Minako!" semua terkejut. Yukari segera ke arah Minako, sedangkan Akihiko dan Aigis sesegera mungkin menghajar Hakurou Musha sisanya. Yukari menguncang-guncang tubuh Minako, "Hey, kau baik-baik saja...?" tanyanya. "Io! Dia!" Yukari memanggil Persona miliknya dan menggunakan skill Dia untuk menyembuhkan luka Minako.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yukari-chan..hanya saja...bahuku sepertinya posisinya geser..." kata Minako pelan.

"Aaa.." Yukari hendak memanggil yang lain, tapi Minako menahannya, "Minako-chan?"

"Tolong jangan suruh berhenti, kita sudah sampai disini setidaknya satu lantai lagi..."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon..."

Yukari hanya menggangguk mendengar permohonan Minako. Akihiko dan Aigis segera menghampiri mereka berdua. "Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Akihiko. Minako hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, satu lantai lagi..."

* * *

><p><em>Tziah Block<em>  
><em>122nd Floor<em>

_Minako-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Disini hanya ada Shadow tipe Guardian. Jadi, berhati-hatilah..kalau kalian tidak siap, segera saja menuju Access Point._

"Iya, terima kasih Fuuka-chan." Balas Minako.

"MINAKO!"

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing dan panggilan dari suara yang dikenal Minako. Tim Minato ternyata sudah menyusul mereka. "Minato-nii.." kata Minako.

"Hah...kalian..hah..baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Minato sambil terengah-engah. Minako hanya mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan cederanya. "Syukurlah..." kata Minato lega. Disamping Minato, Koromaru juga terlihat senang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru." Kata Shinjiro yang menyusul mereka bersama Sara. Begitu melihat Sara, Minako langsung diam lagi.

"Lalu, Minato-kun, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sara.

"Aah...ayo, kita hajar Shadow di tempat ini dan segera kembali. Sebelum Dark Hour selesai..." kata Minato. "Minako, kau punya rencana?" tanyanya kepada adiknya.

"Aku belum tahu Shadownya seperti apa, tapi ada baiknya kita mengambil jarak." Kata Minako.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya!" seru Minato mengambil aba-aba.

Shadow yang menjaga lantai tersebut adalah Arcane Turret, dan skill yang dimilikinya pun sangat kuat.

"Cih..." Shinjiro tampak sebal dengan serangannya yang tidak terlalu memberikan efek yang berarti ke Shadow tersebut. Dua tim melawan Arcana tiga Shadow, memang terkesan tidak adil, delapan orang melawan tiga Shadow. Walaupun begitu skill Shadow tersebut sangatlah kuat, sehingga cukup adil apabila mereka melawan Shadow tersebut dengan jumlah orang demikian.

"Aragaki-senpai! Gunakan Akasha Art!" Minato berteriak, "Sanada-senpai, gunakan Zio!"

"CASTOR!"

"POLYDEUCUS!"

Kedua senior tersebut melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Minato, dan kedua skill tersebut cukup memberikan damage yang besar. Minato lalu mengambil kesempatan dengan menyerang Shadow tersebut dengan pedangnya. Shadow tersebut tiba-tiba hampir mau menyerang Minato.

"Minato-nii!" Minako berteriak.

Sara, lalu dengan sigap segera menyerang Shadow tersebut dengan memakai knife nya. Serangan tersebut tepat mengenai sensor penglihatan Shadow tersebut sehingga indera penglihatan Shadow tersebut pun lumpuh. "Arigatou! Sara-san!" Minato segera menembakkan pelipisnya dengan evoker miliknya, "Rakshasa!" panggil Minato. "Akasha Art!"

Serangan Rakshasa, langsung menghancurkan Shadow tersebut, tapi Shadow tersebut masih bisa bergerak dan menyerang dalam keadaan 'beserk'. Shadow tersebut menyerang ke arah Minako. "MINAKO!" semua berteriak.

Minako sedang dalam keadaan off-guard dan yang lain sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Minato, Akihiko, Aigis, Shinjiro segera berlari ke arah Minako tapi, posisi mereka terlalu jauh. "Ukh.." Minato terdengar kesal.

CLANG

Gerakan Shadow tersebut pun terhenti. Semua terdiam. Minako yang dari tadi tidak berdaya dan menutup matanya, perlahan membuka matanya dan dia terlihat terkejut. "Sara..." Tiba-tiba saja Minako merasa sesuatu yang sangat familiar dan kuat.

Sara, berdiri di depannya, melindunginya dari serangan Shadow tersebut. Minako berusaha berdiri, "Sara-san...arigatou..." dia perlahan mendekati Sara.

"If you didn't want to fight, just fuckin' out get out from here...you just give us a problem..." Sara segera pergi menuju ke Access Point dan menghilang.

Anggota SEES yang lain segera berlari kearah Minako. Minato segera memeluk Minako, "Minako...yokatta..." Minato lalu melepas pelukannya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" dia terdengar khawatir karena melihat wajah Minako yang pucat.

Minako lalu memegang bahu sebelah kirinya, "Yah..sepertinya..." dia langsung terduduk lemas.

"MINAKO!"

Akihiko langsung curiga dan memeriksa bahu kiri Minako, "Kau...kapan kau terjatuh dengan keras?"

"Aaa...maaf.." kata Minako dan dia langsung tertidur.

Minato langsung menahan beban tubuh Minako, "Sebaiknya, kita segera ke rumah sakit..."

* * *

><p><em>Iwatodai Dormitory<em>

Minako terbangun dari tidurnya, dia langsung melihat sekitarnya dan dia langsung tampak tenang. Kamarnya, lalu dia melihat bahu sebelah kirinya yang dibebat. Dia lalu mencoba bangun dan berhasil.

Dia lalu, keluar kamar dan mengejutkan, Sara sedang berdiri bersender di sebelah pintu kamarnya, "Sara-san..."

"Dengar ya...kalau kau memang tidak niat bertarung, lebih baik kau jangan ikut..kau hanya menghalangi jalan yang lainnya.." dan dia langsung segera pergi, meninggalkan Minako yang berdiri sendirian. Tanpa disadari di tangga, ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar.

_Gekkoukan High School_

Fuuka berlari-lari ke ruang kelas 2-F. "MINATO-KUN!" dia meneriakkan nama cowok berambut biru yang tampak mengantuk sekali. Untung saat itu adalah jam istirahat siang, sehingga tidak ada orang yang terganggu dengan teriakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Minako-chan...dia...dia...datang ke sekolah..." kata Fuuka sambil terengah-engah. Minato yang terkejut, segera berlari ke kelas 2-E. Dia langsung membuka pintu kelas 2-E dan begitu dia melihat gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang dikenalnya, dia segera mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Minako.." sapa Minato sambil memegang pundak gadis tersebut.

Minako menoleh dan melihat wajah kakaknya yang tampak cukup panik. "Ahaha..maaf aku telat ke sekolah, Minato-nii..."

"Ah..euh..itu...bagaimana dengan..." kata Minato bingung dan menunjuk-nunjuk bahunya sendiri dan Minako paham maksudnya.

"Tenang, blazer hitamku cukup longgar, jadi tidak terlihat..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>Boxing Club 's Room<em>

Begitu jam sekolah selesai, tak diduga, Minako datang ke klub tinju. Begitu memasuki ruang klub, Minako berdiri sambil bersender ke dinding dekat pintu masuk klub tinju. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan, datang ke klub yang mayoritas anggotanya laki-laki. Tapi, hanya untuk hari ini, dia butuh bertemu dengan seseorang di klub ini.

Kebetulan ruang klub sedang sepi dan hanya ada satu orang pemuda yang ada di ruang tersebut dan dia sedang latihan. Pemuda tersebut awalnya terkejut dan hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Dia terlihat cukup senang karena gadis itu datang ke tempatnya, tapi, dia lalu merasa agak khawatir dengan kondisi gadis itu.

Minako hanya menggeleng kecil. "Jadi...ada apa antara kau dan Sara-san?" tanya Akihiko yang sedang melatih pukulannya di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dia lalu mengehentikan latihannya dan melihat Minako yang hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil. "Kupikir, dia bisa diandalkan...dan mengenai perkataannya tadi pagi, tidak usah kau pikirkan." Dia mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di kursi dan mengelap keringatnya.

Minako hanya menggangguk lagi. Dia tidak ambil pusing, karena dia butuh teman mengobrol saat ini, bukan Minato dan bukan Shinjiro. Kejadian tadi pagi memang tidak menyenangkan. Dia berusaha berteman baik dengan Sara, tapi malah sebalikya. Kedekatan Sara dan Shinjiro tadi pagi, tatapan tajam yang hanya tertuju pada Minako, kata-katanya yang menusuk, Sara yang bisa akrab dengan Minato tapi, tidak dengannya membuat Minako yakin, Sara tidak menyukai dirinya. Ditambah lagi, dia merasa Shinjiro menjadi jauh, The Moon Arcana, tidak, tidak terjadi reverse..hanya saja, perkembangan Social Link yang diberitahu oleh Igor menjadi sangat lamban.

Akihiko hanya menghela napas dan memperhatikan juniornya yang bertubuh mungil itu. Dia tidak suka melihat Minako memperlihatkan wajah sedih. Dia menyukai Minako yang ceria dan penuh semangat, walau kadang-kadang sedikit diluar perkiraan. Tanpa disadari dia memang memiliki 'crush' dengan juniornya itu, karena dia tahu yang ada di mata Minako adalah Shinjiro. Bagi Minako, Minato adalah kakak, Junpei adalah sahabat, dan Shinjiro adalah orang yang memiliki kemungkinan melebihi seorang sahabat. Dia sendiri, tidak tahu di mata Minako, dia dianggap sebagai apa.

Tapi, dia tidak tega melihat juniornya sedih seperti ini, dia lalu mendekatinya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "Semua akan baik-baik saja...aku yakin itu..."

* * *

><p><em>Iwatodai Dorm<em>  
><em>Minako's Room<em>

Minako hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya, dia bingung hendak melakukan apa. Dia tidak lapar, dia tidak mengantuk, dan dia tidak ada pekerjaan rumah apapun. Dia hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk kamar Minako, dan pintu pun terbuka. "Minako.." Minato masuk ke kamar adiknya sambil membawa mangkuk dan segelas susu coklat hangat.

"Onii-chan..." kata Minako. Minato hanya tersenyum karena setelah sekian lama, adiknya menunjukkan sisi manjanya lagi. Minato lalu duduk di sampingnya, dia lalu menaruh mangkuk dan gelas tersebut di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

* * *

><p>Oke,chapter 3 beres..<p>

Tolong di review ya... :D

Regards,

Fuyu Aki

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Minako langsung menangis, "Maaf..kalau..kalau aku...tidak berguna..." Minato langsung memeluk Minako dan mengelus-elus adiknya dengan lembut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Langsung aja deh, chapter 04**

**DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 PORTABLE itu punya ATLUS CORP**

* * *

><p><strong>PART OF MY PAST<strong>

Hujan. Tidak biasanya pada bulan September, hujan turun. Benar-benar suasana yang tidak menyenangkan. Sudah udara dingin karena musim gugur dan angin kencang , ditambah sekarang hujan deras membasahi kota yang tampak sepi dan kering kerontang karena musim gugur. Suara hujan, benar-benar sangat indah hari itu. Iya, tapi tidak untuk semua orang tapi untuknya, Sara.

Dia duduk termenung di balkon atas asrama, dia tidak hujan-hujanan, tidak. Dia bersender di dinding dekat pintu . Sambil mengenakan jaket berwarna green army, tight jeans, dan long boots, dia tampak siap menyambut cuaca hari itu.

Suara-suara kecil rintikan hujan, bagaikan alunan melodi yang indah baginya, sehingga secara tidak disadari dia melantukan sebuah irama lagu. Iya, lagu, lagu adalah bagian dari hidupnya, setelah ingatannya yang hilang, ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain suaranya dan lagu yang dia ingat dimemorinya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ingat judul lagu itu, tapi entah mengapa dia senang melantunkannya, melodi yang lembut, tapi terkesan menyimpan kesedihan sekaligus kebahagiaan didalamnya.

Sara lalu melihat sekelilingnya, kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia senang berada di tempat yang sepi. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak suka tinggal dengan penghuni asrama Iwatodai. Dia senang, karena dia tidak sendirian lagi, tapi semakin sering dia berkumpul dengan mereka, semakin sakit kepalanya karena sepertinya ada yang memaksa sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya untuk keluar.

Terutama ketika dia bertemu Mitsuru dan Minako. Tidak, dia tidak membenci mereka berdua, hanya saja, dia susah menjelasknnya, kenapa dia harus bersikap dingin dan ketus kepada mereka berdua. Oleh karena itu, daripada dia merasa kepalanya sakit, setiap dia selesai menyiapkan makanan, dia sesegera mungkin ke balkon, untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sara lalu melihat jam tangannya, pukul 08.00, seharusnya mereka semua sudah pergi, kecuali Shinjiro dan Koromaru. Dia pun segera masuk kembali ke dalam asrama. Dia pergi menuju ruang duduk yang ada di lantai dasar dan sesampainya disana, dia mendapati Shinjiro sedang serius menonton acara memasak di TV."Hei.." sapa Sara pelan.

"Hmmm..." Balas Shinjiro yang hanya bergumam. Dilihatnya, tatapan Shinjiro tidak lepas dari layar TV dan di tangan kanannya ada sebuah pensil dan di tangan kirinya ada sebuah notes. Sara hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Shinjiro tiba-tiba tapi dengan hebatnya tatapannya tetap tidak lepas dari layar TV.

"Ya?" Sara tampak bingung,

"Kutanya, apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bertemu dengan mereka kan?" Sara diam sejenak. "Strega..."

Begitu mendengar nama itu, gerakan tangan Shinjiro terhenti, tatapannya pun langsung beralih kepada Sara, mukanya tampak kesal. Sara tahu itu, walau pada dasarnya Shinjiro itu memang bermuka seram, kalau dia sedang kesal atau marah pasti ada bedanya. "Cih..jangan sekali-kali kau sebut nama terkutuk itu. Aku akan menghilangkan mereka...dari dunia ini.."

"Sepertinya, aku mengetahui tentang Strega..." kata Sara, Shinjiro pun menatapnya kembali, tetapi sekarang dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata, ceritakan padaku semuanya yang engkau ketahui.

Sara lalu mengehela napasnya, lalu dia memegang keningnya beberapa saat,"Ini...sebenarnya bukan aku seperti tukang ramal atau apa. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka di masa lalu ataukah itu hanya mimpi..aku sendiri masih belum paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatnya, di mimpiku...seperti semacam vision yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan indera ke enam, kau boleh anggap seperti itu tapi, jangan anggap aku ini gila." Katanya dengan nada sedikit mengancam. "Seorang gadis kecil, seperti mimpiku yang dulu. Dia tampak ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya, sedangkan sang ayah, berusaha menghentikan perbuatan seorang lelaki tua di hadapannya." Cerita Sara.

"Apa yang dilakukan si tua itu?"

Sara menelan ludah dan berusaha mengatur irama napasnya, "..dia...melakukan eksperimen...aku tidak tahu eksperimen apa, yang pasti semuanya blur. Tapi, yang kutahu dia menggunakan tiga orang anak sebaya denga gadis kecil itu, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan..."

"Apakah tiga orang itu..."

"Aku belum tahu pasti, hanya saja feeling ku merasakan demikian.." potong Sara, sebelum Shinjiro mulai menghancurkan remote televis yang sedang digenggamnya karena kesal kalau Sara ternyata memiliki sedikit informasi yang penting baginya.

"Hmmph..ternyata ingatanmu.." kata Shinjiro yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Lalu, kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau cerita padaku kalau sedikit demi sedikit puzzle di dalam ingatanmu kembali tersusun. Lalu bagaimana?"

Sara berdiam diri sejenak tampak dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Shinjiro, tapi, apa daya, apa yang dilihatnya bisa saja hanya berupa imajinasi belaka yang tidak nyata. Tapi, sayangnya perasaannya tidak mau mengakuinya, dia sangat ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu sekali, kenapa pecahan ingatannya baru muncul sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak bisa memaklumi sikap dan sifat Mitsuru dan aneh, seakan-akan pikirannya berkata, kau adalah bagian dari mereka. Sara sama sekali tidak mengingnkan hal itu."Hey Shinji.." akhirnya setelah berdiam diri selama kurang lebih 20 menit, diapun bersuara.

"Mmm?"

"Apakah aku boleh meminjam command room?' pintanya.

* * *

><p>Cuaca pergantian musim, sudah mulai terasa. Angin yang menusuk, ditambah lagi hujan yang turun tiba-tiba bukan pada musimnya. Benar, benar-benar cuaca yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Minato menatap keadaan langit dari jendela kelasnya, pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh Toriumi-sensei sama sekali membosankan, sampai-sampai ia ingin tidur. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena, sudah empat kali Toriumi-sensei menegur Junpei yang duduk disebelahnya karena dia tertidur. Yah, mau tak mau...dia harus tetap bangun biar tidak dimarahi juga.<p>

Lamunannya pun beralih kepada adiknya, Minako. Dia ingat betul, sekarang Minako berusaha keras menghindari Sara. Minato bisa mengerti hal itu, karena Minako sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tapi dia tetap khawatir karena tidak biasanya Minako seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, Minako tidak bisa ikut ke Tartarus karena masalah pundaknya. Sudah sekitar dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, dan hari ini, hari terakhir Minako check-up ke rumah sakit.

"Hhhh..." Minato menghela napas panjang. Dia bingung, sangat bingung, sebagai kakak dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi adiknya menutup hatinya lagi. Tidak, dia tidak mempermasalahkan Minako mau bersikap seperti apa, tapi melihat adiknya tidak semangat dan tidak ceria benar-benar pekerjaan rumah buatnya. Untuk menahan kantuk, dia pun memainkan bolpoint yang sedang ia pegang.

* * *

><p>Minako duduk seorang diri di atap sekolah, menikmati jam istirahat seorang diri. Terpaan angin akibat hujan dan cuaca dingin tidak membuatnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia ingat sekali, kalau tempat ini adalah tempat 'istimewa' buat seseorang yang penting baginya, Akihiko dan...Shinjiro. Minako segera memakan bekal sandwich miliknya, dia terlihat agak sebal atau mungkin, cemburu karena tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Sara yang dekat dengan Shinjiro.<p>

_Kenapa jadi serba salah begini, bukannya aku bingung kenapa Sara membenciku tapi, kenapa aku juga sebal karena dia dekat dengan Shinjiro-senpai...duh, ini kan nggak ada kaitannya. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

"Rupanya disini"

Suara yang familiar bagi Minako, dia segera berbalik ke arah pintu dan melihat Minato menghampirinya. "Hey.," sapanya singkat dan kembali memakan bekalnya. Minato tersenyum lemah dan segera duduk disebelah adiknya. Minako tidak komentar, dia membiarkan Minato duduk disebelahnya. Padahal, dia suka komentar kalau Minato tidak bersama yang lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato yang sama-sama membuka bekalnya yang berisi sandwich buatan Minako tadi pagi.

Minako mengangguk dengan mantap, "Yap, seperti yang Nii-sama lihat!" jawabnya. Dibalik jawabannya yang tegas, mantap dan penuh keyakinan serta percaya diri Minato percaya kalau masih ada yang mengganjal dipikiran Minako. Apalagi dia memanggil Minato tidak dengan sebutan Minato-nii.

"Mau memeriksanya?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Minako cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan Minato dan dia menoleh kearah Minato, "Memeriksa tentang Sara..."

"Apa maksud Nii-sama?"

"Dia, aku menyadarinya ketika menjelajahi Tartarus dengannya. Dia, dia juga sama meminum surpressant seperti Shinjiro tapi berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Obat yang dia minum, bukan obat penenang yang khusus untuk mengendalikan Persona, tapi obat untuk menenangkan tubuh."

Minato mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul kecil berwarna merah dan abu-abu yang dibungkus plastik dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya pada Minako. Minako yang menerima benda tersebut hanya bisa diam dan terkejut.

"Ingat beberapa hari lalu Sara tampak 'kacau'?" tanya Minato dan Minako mengangguk. Sekitar dua hari yang lalu, ketika Minato, Sara, Shinjiro dan Akihiko menjelajahi Tartarus, tiba-tiba saja mereka dihadang oleh Shadow yang kuat, dan pada saat itu Sara 'kambuh'. Semua tampak bingung dan panik, untungnya Shinjiro berhasil mengendalikan keadaan.

"Ingat Sara yang bilang dia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang masa lalunya?"

"Ingat Sara yang tampak tidak suka dengan Kirijou-senpai?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minato tepat, banyak yang aneh tentang Sara sehingga wajar apabila pertanyaan seperti itu muncul. Strega. Tiba-tiba nama itu muncul di benak Minako, Strega kelompok Persona User yang suka menghalangi mereka setiap mereka mau melawan Shadow. Strega adalah kelompok Persona User hasil percobaan dari Kirijou Group 10 tahun yang lalu, Minako tahu hal itu karena pernah tidak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan Akihiko, Mitsuru dan Ikutsuki. "Strega?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak yakin.

Minato mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga berpikir demikian tapi, aku tidak yakin juga karena, Sara-san sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia berkomplot dengan mereka. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kita mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu sementara ini karena merekalah yang menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang mencurigakan."

TING...TONG...

Suara bel tanda istirahat pun terdengar, kedua saudara kembar itu pun terkejut dan hampir loncat dari tempat duduk mereka, mereka lalu saling memandang satu sama lain kemudaian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang terkejut bak anak kecil yang kepergok mencuri.

"Minato-nii, sudah waktunya masuk..." kata Minako di sela tawanya.

"Iya.."

* * *

><p>Angin dingin menerpa malam hari di Iwatodai. Seluruh anggota SEES berkumpul di asrama malam itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar. Minato melihat sekeliling, tadi ketika dia pulang, dia mengantar Minako ke rumah sakit dahulu untuk check up, dan mereka berdua tidak sengaja melihat sosok salah satu anggota Strega, Jin sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar kota dan tidak sengaja juga melihat Sara yang tampak sedang diikuti oleh Jin.<p>

Merasa curiga, dia dan Minako membuat suatu rencana, untuk memata-matai Sara, kebetulan malam ini Sara akan keluar untuk melakukan rutinitasnya di Escapade. Maka, malam ini salah satu dari mereka akan pergi mengikuti Sara. Tapi, Minato bersikeras, DIA yang akan melakukannya malam ini, dia hanya meminta Minako untuk menunggu dengan tenang.

"Aku pergi"

Minato langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Sara, pergi keluar ke Escapade. Dia lalu melihat jam, yap sudah waktunya dan saatnya dia untuk beraksi. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Minako yang sedang mengajari Ken bersama Akihiko. Minako menyadari tanda dari kakaknya dan mengangguk. "Ah, aku mau ke mini mart dulu..." Minato berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil payung dan memakai mantelnya.

_Alasan bodoh!_ Pikir Minako. Kenapa dia harus pakai alasan Mini Mart, padahal jarak antara Paulownia Mall dan Mini Mart lebih jauh Paulownia, yang ada nanti Minato dikira memborong isi Mini Mart. _Dasar Minato-nii!_ "Ah, Minato-nii, aku mau menitipkan sesuatu. Aku memesan senjata baru di tempat biasa, bisa kau ambilkan?" pintanya.

"Tapi bukannya...- Aduh!"

Minako segera menginjak kaki Minato. _Haduh, dasar Minato-nii,' dense' disaat seperti ini..._pikir Minako. Minato segera memahami maksud Minako, dia segera mengangguk iya dan pergi keluar sambil meringis kesakitan "Aku pergi..." katanya.

Akihiko, Fuuka dan Yukari melihat ada yang aneh dengan pasangan kembar tersebut. Terutama Yukari dan Akihiko. Minako segera menutup pintu dan melihat tatapan yang agak curiga dari mereka bertiga. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos yang segera menuju tempat Ken belajar lagi, ruang makan. "Ada apa Sanda-senpai? Ada yang aneh diwajahku?" tanya Minako yang agak bingung karena Akihiko tetap melihat kearahnya.

Akihiko diam sebentar, yah dia akui beberapa hari ini Minako tampak sedih, tapi melihat percakapan Minako dengan Minato tadi, membuatnya cukup lega karena sepertinya Minako sudah kembali kedirinya semula. "Tidak.." kata Akihiko pelan dan segera melihat soal-soal yang ditanyakan oleh Ken tadi.

* * *

><p>Sara melihat data-data yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari komputer di Command Room. Dia bersyukur, dulu dia pernah diajarkan cara meng-Hack komputer oleh salah satu temannya dan dia tidak menyangka hal itu akan berguna. Dia tampak agak kacau dan bingung begitu membaca data yang dia peroleh.<p>

Emilia Kirijou, anak gadis yang merupakan anak dari Takehiro Kirijou, anak pertama pendiri Kirijou Group, Kouetsu Kirijou. Dianggap meninggal tepat 10 tahun yang lalu, dan merupakan korban dari penelitian di laboratorium tempat Koetsu meneliti.

Sara cukup terkejut, karena gadis yang dimaksud DIANGGAP MENINGGAL, artinya gadis tersebut tidak ditemukan jenazahnya sama sekali. Yah bisa dianggap dia M.I.A atau Missing In Action. Sara, melihat foto gadis itu, mirip, gadis itu mirip sekali dengan gadis yang ada di mimpinya, siapakah dia?

Sebenarnya ada yang membuat Sara bingung, ada satu dokumen tentang gadis itu yang tidak bisa dibuka dan dia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik dokumen tersebut. Sayangnya, ilmunya untuk meng-hack tidak se-_expert_ yang dia kira.

_Apa perlu bertemu dengan 'mereka'...?_ pikirnya.

"Hhhh..."

Sara hanya bisa menghela napas dan ia lalu melihat jam meja miliknya, jam 08.00 pm. Sudah waktunya dia untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke Escapade. Untung, malam ini giliran Shinjiro untuk memasak sehingga dia mempunyai waktu yang cukup senggang. Dia segera menuju meja rias dan mulai berdandan, setelah itu dia segera mengambil mantelnya.

* * *

><p>Minato masuk ke Escapade Club, dan dia berpenampilan tidak seperti biasanya, memakai mantel abu dan juga syal abu. Dia lihat Sara sudah mulai menyanyi. Belum melihat tanda-tanda yang aneh, dia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di bar, dan memesan minuman, tentunya tak beralkohol.<p>

Dia lalu menoleh sedikit ke arah panggung, Sara tidak menyadari kedatangannya malam itu dia merasa lega. Dia menyeruput minumannya sedikit dan melihat keadaan sekitar, belum ada yang aneh. Untuk beberapa saat dia memasang tatapan waspada. Lalu setelah beberapa lama karena tidak ada tanda-tanda yang aneh dia menghela napas lega, tidak ada salahnya dia merasa santai sebentar toh beberapa hari ini dia tidak tenang karena banyaknya masalah akhir-akhir ini. Jujur, lantunan musik dan suara nyanyian Sara, benar-benar sangat menenangkan hatinya.

_It was my weakest night between the dark and light  
>The look in your eyes and disturbing surprise<br>I could not see wrong from right_

_But I never really was the purest one_  
><em>Though I try to cleanse my soul with every sun<em>  
><em>And I just get deeper in the same<em>  
><em>shit doesn't everyone<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and play along<em>

_Cause I am a tempted girl_  
><em>This is a candied world<em>  
><em>And it spreads like fire<em>  
><em>And when it devours me I call the burning fun<em>

_But I never really was the purist one_  
><em>Though I try to cleanse my soul with every sun<em>  
><em>And I just get deeper in the same<em>  
><em>shit doesn't everyone<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and play along<em>

_Can I hush my conscience around you_  
><em>If I could take it all back<em>  
><em>Will I lie and suffocate my impulses<em>  
><em>I'll never leave them behind<em>  
><em>Will I<em>

_But I never really was the purest one_  
><em>Though I try to cleanse my soul with every sun<em>  
><em>And I just get deeper in the same<em>  
><em>shit doesn't everyone<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and play along<em>

_Will I fly closer to heaven_  
><em>If I don't get what I want<em>  
><em>Will you ever see the innocence you knew in me<em>  
><em>I'll never be her again<em>

_But I never really was the purest one_  
><em>Though I try to cleanse my soul with every sun<em>  
><em>And I just get deeper in the same<em>  
><em>shit doesn't everyone<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and play along<em>  
><em>I never lied to you<em>

Suara Sara yang merdu, tatapan tajam mata merah, serta rambut biru keunguan yang ditata dengan sederhana, gaun merah dengan panjang dibawah lutut, benar-benar sesuai dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sara.

Tatapan mata Minato tidak lepas dari panggung, memang dia adalah penikmat musik walau bukan seorang profesional, dia akui lagu Sara malam ini, sangat mengaggumkan. Lebih mengagumkan dibandingkan lagu yang dulu dia pernah dengar. Sara turun dari panggung dan anehnya dia tidak berjalan ke arah back stage, justru ke salah satu sisi panggung. Minato langsung melihat ke arah Sara dan dia terkejut, Jin. Ada Jin di tempat itu dan tampaknya dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sara. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah back stage dan Minato segera mengendap-endap menyususl mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Lalu, apa yang kau tahu?"<p>

Suara Sara yang terdengar marah. Minato lalu berhenti dan segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding gedung. Minato mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun dan dia mencoba untuk mengintip sedikit, sehingga dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hmmph...seperti biasa, Nee-san sama sekali tidak sabaran..." kata Jin ketus, sambil memain-mainkan sebuah botol obat berisi obat-obatan yang apabila Minato duga, mungkinkah obat itu adalah surpressant seperti yang dimaksud Shinjiro.

"Nee-san, Nee-san...apa maksudmu!" Sara lagi-lagi meninggikan suaranya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud kalian, tapi yang aku tahu, kalian mempunyai rencana picik dengan hal yang berhubungan sama Dark Hour! Terutama Shinjiro!"

_Aragaki-senpai...dia..dalam bahaya.._.pikir Minato. "Apa maksudnya..." katanya pelan.

Jin lalu tertawa kecil, "Humph, sepertinya Nee-san sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kami ya..." katanya dan kemudian dia tertawa sinis, "Jahatnya...padahal kami sering memuji suara Nee-san indah dan merdu loh..."

"Lagi-lagi, hentikan!"

"Kita kan sering main bersama..."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau tahu tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu!"

"Nee-san benar-benar lupa semuanya?"

Sara sudah kesal, kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya, dia lalu mencengkram kerah baju Jin dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang geram. Cengkramannya pun juga semakin kencang, tapi wajah Jin terlihat tenang sekali, seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa yang membahayakan jiwanya, padahal, bisa saja Sara langsung membunuhnya karena dai tahu, dibalik gaunnya, Sara menyembunyikan sebilah pisau kecil yang sangat tajam, cukup untuk memotong lidahnya.

"Aaah...padahal aku tidak mau mengatakannya, kasihan Chidori...dia kan sangat menyukaimu..." Jin lalu menunjukkan senyum sinis yang sangat menyebalkan, "Emilia Kirijou, code name : S-00"

"Apa?"

"Itukan, namamu dan juga nama kode percobaanmu...kitakan selalu bersama, sebagai kelinci percobaan si gila Koetsu Kirijou, apakah kau lupa?"

Sara tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Jin, dia lalu melonggarkan cengkramannya, wajahnya pucat, tangannya lalu memegang kepalanya, matanya melebar dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, perlahan-lahan dia berjalan mundur.

Minato sendiri, tidak bisa mempercayai hal yang baru saja dia dengar, STREGA ternyata adalah hasil percobaan dari kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, Sara salah satu bagian dari STREGA itu sendiri. Dia juga shock, tapi dia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat dia bersembunyi, dia ingin menolong Sara, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Kamu adalah bagian dari kami..."

"Kamu selalu bersama kami..."

"Kamu selalu ada untuk kami..."

Jin berjalan perlahan mendekati Sara yang sedikit demi sedikit berjalan mundur. Wajahnya tampak sangat sadis dan kata-kata yang dilontarkan bagaikan tombak yang langsung menusuk ke jantung Sara. Hujan yang awalnya hanya berupa rintik-rintik kecil kemudian menjadi besar dan seketika membasahi mereka. Suara petir yang menggelegar tak lupa juga menghiasi malam yang mengejutkan ini.

Sara tidak bisa mempercayai semua kata-kata Jin, dia adalah salah satu dari STREGA. Dia adalah Emilia Kirijou, gadis yang selama ini muncul di mimpinya. Sara langsung jatuh terduduk, dia tetap memegangi kepalanya yang sakit sekali. "Ah..ah..." Sara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sara dan membisikkan sesuatu ke gadis itu, "Hingga pada hari 'itu' kau mengkhianati kami semua..." Jin lalu tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan gadis yang kebingungan itu seorang diri.

Sebelum meninggalkan Sara, Jin berbalik dan tersenyum, "Aku...sebenarnya menyukai Nee-san yang sekarang, lebih sadis..." dia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan segera pergi.

Sara hanya bisa diam tidak berbuat apa-apa, ingin sekali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingat apa-apa. Ingin sekali dia mengejar Jin dan menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ingin rasanya dia menarik Mitsuru dan menyuruh gadis itu menceritakan semuanya, tapisekarang terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala, sehingga dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa sadar, emosinya sudah tak terbendung dan air mata pun keluar. "Aaaaaaargh...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...review ya... :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter yang lalu ku edit dan ku rewrite dan kemudian di re upload...  
>Hehe..maaf kalau yang lalu ceritanya cukup kurang jelas... =_=<strong>

**DISCLAIMER : P3P, P3 punya ATLUS corp. dan OC milik temanku..**

* * *

><p><strong>CONFUSED<strong>

Minato segera menghampiri Sara yang merintih kesakitan, tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir menolong atau tidak, mengejar Jin atau tidak, mau dibunuh oleh Sara atau tidak karena sudah menguping, hal-hal seperti itu sudah tidak terpikirkan lagi. "Sara-san!" panggil Minato sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sara yang gemetar dan juga kedinginan. "Sara-san! Bertahanlah!" Minato meninggikan suaranya. Sara lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap Minato. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan, "Minato-kun..." katanya pelan. "Aaargh..." dia lalu merintih kesakitan.

* * *

><p><em>Minato, Sara, Akihiko dan Shinjiro pergi menulusuri Tartarus, sebenarnya tidak ada tujuan khusus hanya saja, Minato hendak memenuhi request dari Elizabeth untuk mengalahkan Persona terkuat. "Belum ketemu juga?" tanya Akihiko sambil mengambil item yang ditemukan olehnya dan segera memberikannya pada Minato.<em>

"_Ah, begitulah..." jawab Minato sambil menerima item dari Akihiko. "Yamagishi-san, bagaimana? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"_

"_Tidak, tapi aku yakin disekitar area ini ada Shadow yang kuat..."_

_Minato lalu melihat ke Sara, Shinjiro dan Akihiko, "Sepertinya ada baiknya kalau kita berpencar sekali lagi. Perintah masih sama, dan kalau senpai-tachi sudah menemukannya segera beritahu. Kita kalahkan Shadow itu bersama-sama." Jelasnya. Semua menggangguk dan segera berpencar menelusuri area tersebut._

_Ketika sedang berpencar Sara, tak sengaja menemukan sebuah rare item. Wajahnya cukup puas karena item tersebut adalah senjata yang memang cocok dipakai untuknya, 'nanti akan kutanyakan pada Minato-kun apa aku boleh memintanya' masih menganggumi senjata yang dipegangnya, Sara tidak menyadari kalau ada sesuatu dibelakangnya. Ketika dia merasakan aura sesuatu yang mengancam, dia segera berbalik tapi terlambat. "Arrgh!" Sara terpental._

'_Sara-san!'_

_Sara lalu mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat mahluk di hadapannya, Shadow yang dicari-cari oleh Minato, Hakurou Musha. Dia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia bertemu dengan target buruan di saat seperti ini, ditambah lagi dia sendirian dan sialnya Hakurou Musha itu bertiga. "Cih..." dia mencoba berdiri dan kemudian menempelkan Evoker ke pelipisnya. "Hel!" dia menyebutkan nama Personanya._

_Sesosok wanita dengan pakaian ala bangsa Nordik atau Yunani zaman dulu berwarna hitam muncul di hadapan Sara. Wanita itu, sangat cantik sekali, dia memegang sebuah tombak di tangan kananya dan di tangan kirinya dia memegang sebuah bola kristal. Seekor ular panjang yang tak terkira melilit kaki wanita itu dan menopang wanita itu dengan menjadi tempat duduknya bagaikan singgasana. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus, benar-benar menggoda sekali._

"_Hel! Maragi!"_

_Persona tersebut langsung melancarkan serangan api ke Shadow tersebut dan sayangnya tidak memberikan efek luka apapun. "Sial!" Sara berdecak. Tak sempat menghindar, lagi-lagi dia terkena serangan Shadow tersebut dan terpental. "Aaargh...!"_

'_Sara-san, jangan memaksakan diri! Aku akan coba memanggil yang lain!' Fuuka terdengar sangat cemas sekali._

_Sara lalu mencoba bangun, "Aku tak boleh pingsan disini..." katanya menahan sakit dan mencoba berdiri. "Aku...tidak boleh, tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi..." katanya lagi. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan Hel berdiri di sisinya._

"_Sara!"_

_Sara mendengar suara Shinjiro, dengan badan yang sudah terhuyung-huyung dan juga mata yang mulai menutup,dia melihat Shinjiro yang berlari kearahnya. "Shinji..." katanya pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit. Shinjiro langsung mendekati Sara dan memegang erat tangannya mencegah Sara untuk terjatuh ke lantai._

_Shijiro tahu kondisi Sara makanya ia terlihat sangat cemas, untung area tempat dia sedang observasi dekat dengan tempat Sara, jadi ketika Sara berteriak dia segera tahu dan berlari ke tempat tersebut. "Yamagishi, tolong peringatkan yang lain..." kata Shinjiro. Dia lalu menempatkan Evoker di pelipisnya lalu menarik pelatuknya, "CASTOR!" serunya._

_Perhatian Shinjiro langsung beralih ke Sara, kondisi Sara sangat kacau sekali. Badannya gemetar, wajahnya pucat. 'Bisa berbahaya kalau kita lama-lama disini...' Shinjiro berdecak, "Cih!". 'Semua gara-gara dia diserang mendadak dan memanggil Personanya terlalu sering', pikir Shinjiro, dia melihat sosok Hel yang ada di samping Sara dan terlihat lemah._

_BLUGH!_

_Shinjiro tiba-tiba merasa badannya sakit, dia lalu melihat ke tempat Personanya bertarung. Castor dijatuhkan oleh tiga Shadow tersebut. Rupanya, kekuatan yang jadi elemen dari Personanya sama sekali tidak mempan melawan tiga Shadow tersebut. Castor pun menghilang sehingga hanya tinggal dia, Sara dan Hel beserta tiga buah Shadow yang masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya dengan tatapan tanpa ampun._

_Tidak tahan dengan beban yang diterimanya, Shinjiro pun ambruk namun dia berusaha tetap terbangun, tidak jatuh pingsan. Dia sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan tabung bening dari saku mantelnya. Tabung itu berisi kapsul-kapsul berwarna hijau dan putih. Cih...tak kusangka akan memakainya di tempat seperti ini...dia berusaha secepatmungkin membuka tabung tersebut, namun tangannya gemetaran sehingga tabung obat tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya, "Sial..." ujarnya pelan. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan sebelah tangannya karena menahan beban tubuh Sara yang bersender di bahunya._

"_Shinji!"_

_Suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya dan dia merasa cukup lega. Salah satu Shadow yang ada di dekat mereka pun terpental oleh suatu sosok persona yang mirip dengan Castor namun tidak menunggangi kuda. "Shinji!" Shinjiro lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, Akihiko. Dia terlihat terengah-engah. "Aki.." kata Shinjiro pelan. Tersirat kelegaan namun kekesalan di tatapan matanya._

"_Polydeuces!" Akihiko berteriak ke Personanya, memerintahnya untuk menghabisi ketiga Shadow tersebut._

"_Jangan nekat Aki!" bentak Shinjiro. Dia ingat sekali kalau Akihiko pasti tidak akan memikirkan dampak baikdan buruknya apabila situasi sudah di ujung tanduk seperti ini. "Kamu tidak mungkin mengalahkannya!" Namun Akihiko tidak mempedulikan teguran sahabatnya, dia nekat mendekati ketiga shadow tersebut dan segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang mereka._

"_Ayo!" seru Akihiko._

* * *

><p><em>Tak disangka, kebodohan serta kenekatan yang Akihiko lakukan, benar-benar membuahkan hasil, dia berhasil mengalahkan dua Shadow tersebut walau ia tampak babak belur dan lelah sekali. Shinjiro hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat pertempuran dihadapannya. Ingin sekali dia membantu sahabatnya itu, namun apa daya, tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat. Dia hanya bisa menonton dengan keadaan tubuh yang membuatnya bisa jadi gila dimana saja dan kapan saja. <em>

"_Aki! Awas!" matanya melebar ketika melihat satu shadow hendak menebas Akihiko yang masih berdiri dalam keadaan lemah. Akihiko tidak bodoh, dia sadar Shadow itu ada di hadapannya, namun tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya, tangannya kebas dan tubuhnya sudah seperti mati rasa. Dia hanya bisa terengah-engah dan menyambut sayatan pedang dari shadow tersebut._

_Tapi, sebelum Shadow tersebut menebas tubuh petinju itu, gerakan shadow itu terhenti. Akihiko, Shinjiro hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam. Shadow tersebut seperti membeku, tinggal sekitar sesenti lagi hingga pedang tersebut membelah tubuh Akihiko. Dia benar-benar beruntung sekali. Lalu, perlahan sosok Shadow tersebut menghilang dan berganti dengan sosok manusia peri dengan pakaian layaknya pangeran di cerita dongeng impian anak-anak perempuan, Oberon. Dia berdiri tegap dengan pedang yang menusuk Shadow tersebut._

_Dari belakang Oberon, muncul sesosok pemuda berambut biru yang sedari tadi tidak nampak terengah-engah dan sorot mata penuh penyesalan dan kekesalan nampak dari mata abu kebiruannya. "Arisato.." kata Akihiko pelan dan dia ambruk. Minato segera menahan tubuh Akihiko sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai, "maaf senpai...aku terlambat..." katanya kesal._

_Shinjiro berusaha menahan diri dan memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya. Senyum kecil nampak di wajahnya yang sudah sangat lelah tersebut, "Hmmph...akhirnya kau datang.." katanya. Minato lalu meng-cast sihir Dia, dan menggunakannya pada Akihiko. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Shinjiro dan mendekatinya, "Maaf...ada sedikit halangan..." dia lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Shinjiro dan Sara._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Akihiko dan Shinjiro sudah merasa baikkan dan mereka tampak cukup sehat walau raut kelelahan masih nampak di wajah mereka. Minato merasa bersalah, "Eng...senpai, sebaiknya kita segera kembali..." katanya._

_Menyadari suara Minato yang aneh dan tampak bahunya menegang, Akihiko menepuk bahu juniornya, "Baiklah leader...tapi, jangan khawatir hal seperti ini memang tidak bisa kita prediksi...ini bukan salahmu," jelasnya. Minato merasa cukup lega, tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari Sara yang digendong oleh Shinjiro, "Apakah dia..." tanya Minato pelan._

"_Tenang, besok pagi, dia pasti tersadar..." kata Shinjiro,".. asalkan dia meminum obatnya..." dan dia segera berjalan menuju access point yang disusul oleh lalu hendak menyusul mereka namun langkahnya terhenti begitu dia menendang sesuatu, dia lalu menunduk kemudian berjongkok dan mengambil benda yang ditendangnya itu. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat baik-baik benda tersebut, sebuah tabung obat berisi kapsul. Apakah ini punya Aragaki-senpai...atau Sara-san...dia tampak bingung dan segera menuju ke tempat seniornya menunggu. _

"_Senpai!" _

_Shinjiro menoleh dan melihat Minato berlari kecil kearahnya, "kenapa lama?" tanyanya._

_Minato lalu memperlihatkan tabung obat yang ditemukannya, "Apakah ini milikmu? Aku ingat kalau senpai pernah bilang tentang suatu penyakit dan a-" belum sempat Minato selesai bicara, Shinjiro segera menyambar tabung itu dari tangan Minato, membuka botol tersebut dan memberikan obat itu kepada Sara yang sudah setengah sadar. Minato tidak terkejut, namun gerakan tangan Shinjiro yang tiba-tiba membuatnya bingung dan semakin bertanya-tanya tentang obat itu._

"_Terima kasih..." kata Sara pelan._

* * *

><p>Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu, membuat hati Minato sedikit pilu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis yang tampak kuat dihadapannya, sekarang bukanlah gadis yang dia kenal karena dia menunjukkan sedikit sisi lemahnya. Bukan berarti dia itu lemah, tetapi wajar bagi seorang gadis sewaktu-waktu merasakan keresahan, ketakutan serta kesedihan. "Sara-san!" Minato memanggil nama gadis itu lagi untuk memancing perhatiannya, berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu, kalau dia ada disampingnya.<p>

Badan Sara semakin membungkuk. Kedua tangannya yang menopang kepalanya pun semakin rapat. Sepertinya dia sangat menderita sekali sehingga tidak dapat berdiri atau bergerak dari tempat itu. "Sara-san!" suara Minato semakin meninggi.

* * *

><p><em>Tiga orang anak kecil sedang asik bermain di dalam suatu ruangan putih. Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah tampak asyik menyoret-nyoret kertasputih dihadapannya dengan krayon. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut bob hitam dengan penampilan pintar sedang serius membaca buku yang tampaknya tidak sesuai dibaca oleh anak seumurannya. Terakhir, salah seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis cilik di salah satu jendela yang memang terbuka.<em>

"_Nee-san, apakah nee-san baik-baik saja?" tanya anak itu._

"_Mmmm? Nggak kok." Jawab gadis itu singkat sambil memainkan boneka kelinci yang ada di genggamannya, "Ada apa memangnya Takaya-kun?" tanyanya._

_Anak bernama Takaya itu lalu menggaruk pelan pipinya. Matanya melirik kesalah satu sudut ruangan, dia tampak ragu-ragu sekali, "Habis, tadi sensei tampaknya marah sekali dan Nee-san, apakah mereka melakukan hal kejam kepada Nee-san?"_

_Gadis itu ingat, dia datang ke lab karena hari ini, dia dan ayahnya melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan ayahnya, yaitu melakukan inspeksi. Gadis itu, entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang aneh, semenjak ayahnya dan pamannya bersitegang, ayahnya menjadi aneh, emosional dan ambisius akan sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya, ayahnya menyuruh gadis itu untuk menjadi 'anggota' percobaan di proyek tersebut. Kakeknya pun menjadi aneh juga, tiba-tiba saja kakek yang biasa memberikan dia permen stroberi kesukaannya, entah mengapa tidak pernah memberikannya lagi. Kakeknya hanya menunjukkan wajah yang licik dan dendam akan sesuatu._

_Hari ini, adalah ke empat kalinya gadis itu datang bersama ayahnya, tapi bukan sebagai anak, tapi sebagai kelinci. Hari ini, dia di tes untuk memanggil sesuatu yang ada di dalam alam pikirannya, namun ia belum mengerti sehingga tes tersebut gagal. Ayahnya, tak disangka memecut tangan gadis itu hingga berdarah. Namun, gadis itu tetap bertahan, dia tetap bertahan demi ayahnya kembali menunjukkan senyumnya, demi ayah dan kakekknya kembali seperti sedia kala._

"_Emilia-nee?"_

_Gadis itu tersadar dari renungannya dan menutup salah satu telapak tangannya yang diperban, "Ah!" dia lalu melihat ketiga anak yang juga sama-sama kelinci percobaan dengannya, berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah mereka bertiga tampak sangat khawatir sekali. "Ngg...aku tak apa-apa...Takaya-kun, Jin-kun, Chidori-chan..." dia lalu menunjukkan senyum manisnya untuk membuktikan kepada anak-anak yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, supaya mereka tidak khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja..."_

* * *

><p>Puzzle-puzzle ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit muncul dan terususun kembali walau masih ada beberapa bagian yang masih kosong dan belum terjawab. Sara, lalu mencoba untuk berdiri walau kepalanya masih sakit dan dia memaksakan diri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu. Berusaha tidak menggubris bantuan yang diberikan oleh Minato yang tampak khawatir di sebelahnya, Sara berjalan sedikit menjauh dengan terhuyung-huyung. Lalu dia berhenti di sebuah kontainer raksasa dan bersandar di kontainer tersebut. Wajahnya tampak kacau sekali.<p>

"Sara-san..." Minato mencoba mendekati gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu mengacungkan pistol di hadapan Minato. Minato tampak tenang, namun di dalam hatinya dia sangatlah terkejut. "Hei tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan semunya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini..."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Bentakan dari Sara, membuat Minato berhenti melangkah dan dia diam di tempat dia berdiri. Hujan besar terus membasahi dua pemuda-pemudi itu, namun mereka tidak peduli. Karena apa yang ada di hadapan mereka berdualah yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kau...sudah dengar kan..." kata Sara sambil tersenyum picik. Senyuman itu memang terlihat picik dan licik, namun bagi Minato itu lain. Senyuman itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan menunjukkan perasaan Sara yang sebenarnya kesepian. "Aku..."

"Iya, aku dengar." Jawab Minato santai dan singkat, lalu dia diam beberapa saat.

Sara tertawa kecil, "Humph...berarti kau sudah paham kan, kalau aku...tidak berhak ada di dekat kalian lagi..."

"Tunggu! Pasti ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan ini semua! Kau tidak dapat menanggung beban ini sendirian!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat!"

Minato lalu kaget. Air mata mulai terlihat dari mata Sara. Dia bingung harus berkata apa, namun dia memutuskan untuk diam karena sepertinya Sara belum selesai bicara. "Kamu tadi dengar sendiri kan, aku ini Strega. Aku..tidak bisa ada di tempat kalian lagi, karena mereka pasti akan dengan gampang melacak keberadaanku...kalau aku tetap tinggal maka, sama saja dengan aku melibatkan kalian semua ke situasi yang sangat berbahaya.."

Sara lalu menelan ludah dan berusaha memperjelas suaranya yang tertututp dengan isakan kecil. "Aku juga, berbahaya...aku bisa saja dengan gampang membunuh kalian semua..karena, karena aku memiliki kasus yang hampir mirip dengan Shinjiro. Selama ini, berkat suppressant, aku berhasil menahan ego atau Persona ku." Dia lalu tertawa pelan. "Aku ini anggota Strega! Tidak ada yang bisa kau harapkan dari diriku! Bisa saja suatu saat aku mengkhianati kalian dan berbalik menodongkan senjataku pada kalian!"

"Namun, hal yang seluruhnya kudengar itu...hanya masa lalu kan?" kata Minato pelan. Sara lalu terdiam dan menatap cowok berambut biru gelap dihadapannya, tatapannya seakan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh pemuda itu. Minato lalu memasukkan tangannya ke kedua saku celananya. "Bagiku...masa lalu ya masa lalu. Sekarang ya sekarang. Masa depan ya masa depan. Kita hanya bisa berusaha untuk waktu sekarang demi masa depan yang masih belum dapat dilihat. Sedangkan masa lalu, hanyalah sebagai arsip mengenai kejadian yang sudah pernah terjadi sehingga kita tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu!" Sara tampak bingung dengan gaya berpikir adik kelas di hadapannya itu.

"Maksudku, Sara-san kau sudah berubah. Kau yang aku lihat bukanlah Sara yang selalu berkutat dengan masa lalu namun Sara yang memandang lurus kedepan, berusahauntuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya."

"Memang apa yang kau tahu!"

"Kau, memberikan nasihat kepada Kirijou-senpai dan Minako agar mereka tidak terlena dengan apa yang mereka raih kan? Yah, walau cara yang kau lakukan tidak terihat normal, memarahi dan membenci. Namun, sebenarnya kau menyayangi mereka berdua kan?"

Sara mendengus, namun Minato tidak mempedulikannya, "Kau sudah berubah..." kata Minato.

Sara lalu memukul dinding di dekatnya dan segera meninggalkan Minato. Dia berusaha berjalan dengan dengan benar walau badannya ternyata masih lemah dan terhuyung-huyung. Minato kemudian melangkah mendekat sampai akhirnya Sara mengancamnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku...atau kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu?"

Langkah Minato terhenti. Dia hanya bisa berdesah sambil memandang sosok Sara yang menghilang di gang kecilyang gelap gulita. "Cih!" desah Minato kesal.

* * *

><p>Minato mengetok pintu asrama dengan sangat kencang, dia basah kuyup dan sebelah tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan karena menahan tubuh Sara yang pingsan, "Hei! Bukakan pintunya!" serunya. Dia sebal sekali, karena di saat genting seperti ini, yang lain malah tidak membukakan pintu dan kelihatannya semua sudah tidur, dia lalu melihat jam tangannya, jam 11 malam. Biasanya para senior dan beberapa temannya masih bangun karena mereka pasti sedang belajar atau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu . Dia sudah tidak peduli apabila Mitsuru, Minako, Shinjiro dan Akihiko memarahinya karena dia seperti orang gila berteriak-teriak minta dibukakan pintu di malam hari, padahal kunci asrama itu otomatis.<p>

Akhirnya pintunya pun terbuka dan sosok gadis berambut coklat kemerahan dengan rambut terurai menyambutnya, dia mengenakan piyama orange dan pashmina yang melingkari badannya sehingga dia tidak kedinginan, Minato sangat mengenal orang itu, Minako. Awalnya Minako menunjukkan raut wajah 'death reaper' ke arah Minato, yah walau alasannya belum jelas tapi, sepertinya dia menganggap Minato sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa membaca situasi. Tapi kemudian tatapan tersebut berubah ketika melihat Minato yang basah kuyup dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Minato-nii!" katanya terkejut.

Tidak mempedulikan adiknya, Minato segera masuk ke dalam asrama dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kursi. Dia sendiri terlihat kacau sekali. "Minato-nii! Apa yang terjadi!" kata Minako setengah berteriak. Minato terdiam dan bingung harus menjelaskan apa kepada adiknya, kesal karena tidak dijawab oleh Minato. Minako menggoyangkan tangan Minato, "Minato-nii! Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Nggak tahu..." kata Minato pelan.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Minako lagi karena nada suara Minato rendah sekali sehingga dia tidak mendengar jelas.

"AKU NGGAK TAHU!" kata Minato yang mendadak berteriak dan Minako segera melepas genggamannya dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan takut. Minato yang tersadar segera menatap adiknya, dia tahu kalau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu siapa saja akan merasa bingung, sedih dan kaget, "Ah...Minako maaf...aku..." dia lalu mendesah, "...banyak yang terjadi..." jelasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minako dengan nada suara pelan dan berhati-hati takut Minato tiba-tiba marah lagi. Dia takut suara mereka membangunkan yang lain. Dia tahu Minato pulang karena dia masih bangun dan dia tahu yang belum pulang hanyalah Minato.

"Strega..." kata Minato sambil berusaha memperbaiki suaranya yang serak,"Sara...dia itu...Strega..." jelasnya lagi langsung ke inti masalahnya.

Mata Minako melebar dan dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia terlihat sangat terkejut. "A..apa?"

"Sara...dia itu STREGA..."

Minato menatap Minako dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Mata abu kebiruannya tampak dengan yakin memperlihatkan kesungguhan dari kenyataan yang telah disampaikan melalui mulutnya. "Aku tidak bohong..." ujarnya.

"Dia..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami juga, Arisato?"

Minato dan Minako menoleh bersamaan ke tempat suara itu terdengar. Akihiko dan Mitsuru berdiri di dekat tangga dan tampaknya mereka sudah berdiri dari tadi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serius, "Well, bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami...maksud dari kata-katamu barusan?" kata Akihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon di REVIEW!<strong>

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay...akhirnya setelah sekian lama dan banyak yang terjadi. Akhirnya update juga... :D  
>DISCLAIMER : P3 milik ATLUS Corp.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT SHOULD I WE DO ?**

Sara berjalan menyusuri gang yang gelap, sambil terhuyung-huyung. Dia tidak mempedulikan hujan yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan genangan air yang ada disekitarnya bahkan suara petir yang membahana. Tangan kirinya, memegang tangan kanannya dengan erat walaupun sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak cedera. Tidak tahan dengan kepenatan yang menyelimuti pikirannya, Sara lalu bersender ke dinding gang dan terduduk lemah.

Raut wajahnya tampak sangat tersiksa. Dia tidak menyesal telah memberitahu semuanya pada Minato, dia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah dikatakan dengan Jin, hanya saja dia merasa bingung, kesal dan marah karena, dia adalah keturunan dari biang onar di _Port Island_. Keturunan dari iblis yang sudah menjatuhkan korban ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang yang tinggal di pulau ini. Dia adalah anak dari iblis yang sudah memberikan mimpi buruk dan akhir dunia, kepada umat manusia.

Dia lalu menarik kalung dari balik gaun hitamnya yang basah, sebuah rosario. Rosario pemberian ayahnya yang mungkin terlihat aneh karena ada ukiran tengkorak di kalung tersebut, tapi hanya itulah _memento_ dari ayahnya. Dia tidak ingat, siapa ibu kandungnya sendiri, dia hanya ingat sosok baik yang juga sadis dari sang ayah dan dia tahu dibalik semua itu, sebagai seorang gadis kecil yang polos dan manis, dia masih sangat mendambakan senyum serta kasih sayang dari ayahnya itu ketika dia masih kecil.

"Cih..." desah Sara. Dia lalu menatap langit gelap yang masih meneteskan tetes-tetes air hujan yang kecil namun deras. Seakan-akan langit menangis meraung-raung tapi, entah untuk siapa dan untuk apa. _Apakah dewa langit mengasihani aku, padahal aku tidak berhak untuk dikasihani_...pikirnya.

Kembali mendapatkan ingatan masa lalunya, tidak membuat Sara lega. Justru dia merasa, tidak ada tempat untuknya bernaung. Dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk membuatnya kembali merasakan kehangatan. Dia sekarang, merasa bersalah, terbebani oleh dosa yang lebih besar dari the seven deadly sins. Dia memeluk erat lututnya, dia sudah tidak bisa menangis karena entah bagaimana caranya, dia merasa air matanya telah kering, dan sepertinya sudah habis.

Kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup. Pandangannya pun mulai blur. Dia mencoba untuk tetap bangun, namun rasa lelah yang terasa diseluruh tubuh, pikiran yang kacau benar-benar membuat dirinya tidak bertenaga dan lemah sekali. Sampai akhirnya, ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahnya, sebelum ia menutup matanya.

* * *

><p>Minako membawa empat buah cangkir yang terdiri dari dua cangkir teh dan dua cangkir kopi ke <em>command room<em>. Di ruangan tersebut, Akihiko, Mitsuru dan juga Minato yang sudah membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian tampak sedang duduk di kursi dengan raut wajah yang serius. Ketika Minako masuk, dia menghela napas karena merasa aura yang ada di dalam sangatlah berat dan tegang tapi dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Maaf lama.." katanya sambil tersenyum manis dan menaruh nampan di meja lalu menyerahkan gelas-gelas tersebut kepada ketiga orang tersebut.

Minako lalu mengambil cangkir teh berwarna merah miliknya dan kemudian langsung duduk di sebelah Minato yang sama sekali belum meminum teh miliknya. "Minumlah dahulu...untuk menenangkan dan menghangatkan badanmu," perintah Minako dengan suara yang lembut dan penuh pengertian. Minato tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk kecil. Dia lalu meminum teh hangat yang telah dibuatkan Minako untuknya. Melihat Minato meminumnya, Minako hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu menoleh ke kursi tempat dua orang seniornya duduk, Akihiko dan Mitsuru. Raut mereka sangat serius sekali. Walau tampaknya mereka seperti mau melancarkan serangan '_all out of attacks_' tapi bukan itu yang muncul di raut mereka. Tampak raut wajah kesal, bingung dan marah.

Mitsuru lalu meminum kopi miliknya, "Lalu..Arisato-kun..mau ceritakan cerita yang tadi sempat tidak selesai?" tanya Mitsuru sambil menaruh cangkir miliknya. Tatapan matanya langsung ke arah Minato.

"Jadi..."

Minato langsung menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia dan Minako alami. Mulai dari pertemuannya di Escapade hingga mengetahui kalau Sara itu Strega. Untunglah berkat ketenangan Minako –yang awalnya padahal juga panik- ,mereka berempat tidak menimbulkan keributan dan kepanikan yang membangunkan semua penghuni asrama. Begitu Akihiko dan Mitsuru muncul, Minako langsung meminta mereka untuk diam dan memberikan waktu untuk Minato membenahi dirinya-sekaligus pikirannya- dan menyarankan untuk berkumpul di Command Room.

Sama sekali tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan, Akihiko dan Mitsuru pun setuju dan mereka –terutama Mitsuru- harus menahan diri tidak melayangkan 'eksekusi' kepada juniornya tersebut karena sudah bertindak seenaknya, tanpa sepengatahuan mereka. Cerita Minato sama sekali tidak membingungkan dan tidak lama, hanya memakan waktu sekitar satu jam.

"..dan begitulah..." kata Minato mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia lalu melihat raut kedua seniornya. Mitsuru nampak pucat sedangkan Akihiko terlihat sangat kesal, yah mungkin dia kesal karena Shinjiro sama sekali tidak cerita apa-apa. Melihat Akihiko seperti itu, Minato yakin pasti kalau sekarang bukan tengah malam dan tidak hujan, Akihiko pasti sudah nekat lari keluar untuk mencari Shinjiro dan langsung melayangkan _straight punch_ andalannya ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kirijo-senpai?" Minako yang tampak khawatir dengan Mitsuru mendekati seniornya tersebut dan mengelus pundaknya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu?" tanya Minako.

"Emilia...nama yang sudah lama tidak kudengar.." kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Senpai, mengenalnya?" tanya Minako yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mitsuru.

Mitsuru lalu melihat Minato yang tampak sudah santai dan tidak tegang lagi, "Terima kasih Arisato-kun, nampaknya aku tidak ada jalan lain selain menceritakannya ya?" duganya, karena dia yakin pasti Minato ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Mitsuru sebagai anggota dari Kirijou Group dan sebagai orang yang ternyata memiliki ikatan dengan Sara. Jadi, sebelum Minato mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang cukup aneh dan frontal, maka tidak ada pilihan lain untuk dirinya selain menceritakan masa lalunya.

* * *

><p><em>Pesta perkumpulan grup pembisnis yang sering diadakan setiap bulan. Mitsuru yang pada saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun dengan senang hati menemani ayahnya. Dia benar-benar mengagumi sosok ayahnya yang walau agak seram, sebenarnya merupakan sosok pemimpin yang baik. Setelah menginjak usia 8 tahun, Mitsuru bersikeras kepada ayahnya untuk membawa serta dirinya ke pesta perkumpulan. Walau sang ayah sudah mencegahnya, tapi ia tetap ngotot.<em>

_Malam itu adalah malam yang cukup menegangkan bagi Mitsuru, karena kakeknya yang merupakan kepala keluarga akan menyampaikan pengumuman penting yang akan menentukan masa depan dari Kirijpu Group. Sambil memegang segelas fruit punch di tangannya, Mitsuru menoleh kanan kiri, tidak ada anak-anak yang sebaya. Orang yang ada di sekelilingnya adalah orang dewasa atau para pembisnis yang masih muda._

_Lalu senyum Mitsuru mengembang, ketika dia melihat sosok gadis sebaya dengannya di seberangnya. Dia lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan dengan gaun berwarna hijau zamrud. "Emilia-neesama!" sapa Mitsuru sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit._

_Gadis itu membalas sapaan Mitsuru, "Ah, Micchan...lama tak berjumpa..."_

_Mitsuru lalu menggembungkan pipinya, nampaknya tidak suka dengan panggilan saudara perempuannya itu. "Uuuh...Emilia-neesama, aku sudah delapan tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi..." ujarnya._

"_Fufufu..." Emilia tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, tuan puteri Mitsuru...ngomong-ngomong sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanyanya._

"_Iya, mereka baik-baik saja! Bahkan untuk hari ini aku memaksa Otousama untuk membawaku, hehe.." kata Mitsuru senang, "Oh, iya kapan Neesama sampai di Jepang? Bagaimana kehidupan di Eropa?" tanya Mitsuru._

_Emilia tersenyum, "Aku baru tiba di Jepang tiga hari yang lalu...dan tentang Eropa, yah menyenangkan..."_

_Kedua gadis itu lalu saling mengobrol dan tertawa, melupakan kumpulan-kumpulan orang dewasa yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi, kemudian Mitsuru merasa ada yang aneh, dia merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang, lalu dia melihat seorang gadis kecil memakai gaun pink berambut coklat pendek. Dia melihat Mitsuru dengan tatapan tak suka. Mitsuru hanya bisa melihat anak itu dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian anak tersebut pun pergi._

"_Siapa?" tanya Emilia._

_Mitsuru hanya mengangkat bahu dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu, sepertinya anak dari salah satu staf disini. Apa dia kesepian? Biar kupang-" Sebelum Mitsuru bisa mengejar anak, tadi tiba-tiba lampu ruangan dipadamkan. Mitsuru dan Emilia bingung, tapi kemudian suasana menjadi ramai, karena sosok seorang pria besar beramput putih sudah berdiri di atas panggung. "Koetsu-jiji..." kata Mitsuru._

"_Wah, sepertinya acara inti akan dimulai," ujar salah seorang tamu pesta yang ada di dekat Mitsuru._

_Pria besar yang berdiri di atas panggung tersebut, ternyata tak lain adalah Koetsu Kirijou, presiden atau pemimpin utama dari Kirijou Group. Pria yang sudah sangat tua sekali namun masih aktif dalam melakukan seluruh kegiatan di Kirijou Group, dia belum memberikan jabatannya kepada anak-anaknya karena, terlihat sekali dia adalah orang yang berwatak tidak mudah baginya untuk mempercayai orang dan menyerahkan jabatannya, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini._

_Pria tua tersebut melihat sekitarnya dan mengambil mikrofon yang ada di hadapannya. "Selamat malam, para hadirin sekalian. Terima kasih telah datang ke pesta yang telah diadakan oleh perusahaan yang sudah lama kupimpin ini dan tak terasa kalau aku sudah mencapai waktunya." Dia menghela napas sebentar dan menunjukkan senyumnya dari wajahnya yang sudah terlihat sangat tua itu. "Aku...memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Kirijou Group ini, tentunya kepada anak-anakku...karena, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku berencana untuk pensiun dari pekerjaanku."_

_Semua orang yang berada di ruangan terkejut. Bisikan-bisikan, obrolan-obrolan kecil, terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mitsuru tampak tenang, namun dia sebenarnya tegang, karena siapa pun yang akan melanjutkan kepemimpinan di Kirijou Group, dia harus siap mengemban tanggung jawab yang besar. Mitsuru lalu melihat wajah Emilia, yah raut wajah yang sama dengannya juga diperlihatkan oleh sepupunya itu. Tegang, karena Mitsuru tahu, ayah Emilia adalah anak pertama dari pemimpin Kirijou Group, sehingga kemungkinan besar, ayahnya yang terpilih. Apalagi, sepengetahuan Mitsuru, ayah Emilia adalah orang yang ambisius._

"_Ehem..." Koetsu terbatuk untuk menarik perhatian para tamu. "Oleh karena itu, tidak akan membuang waktu, aku akan menyampaikan siapa yang akan meneruskan usaha ku ini..." Semua orang langsung diam dan tegang mendengar hal tersebut. "Kirijou Group...akan diteruskan oleh...Takeharu Kirijjou, anak keduaku." Katanya tegas._

_Mendengar bukan nama anak pertama, Takehiro yang disebut, seluruh tamu mulai berbisik-bisik. Pujian, sindiran, kabar-kabar tak sedap mulai menyelimuti ruangan. Tidak mempedulikan tanggapan para tamu, Koetsu segera meninggalkan ruangan, yang disusul oleh Takeharu dan Takehiro. Mitsuru ingin segera menyusul ayahnya, namun dia tahu kalau ayahnya pasti akan membicarakan hal yang bersifat privasi. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Emilia, melihat wajah Emilia Mitsuru terkejut. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak sangat ketakutan, bukan sedih._

"_Emilia-neesama..." panggil Mitsuru. Tidak mempedulikan panggilan Mitsuru, Emilia segera meninggalkan ruangan dan itu adalah saat terakhir, Mitsuru bertemu dan melihat sosok Emilia Kirijou._

* * *

><p>Berakhirnya cerita Mitsuru, membuat suasana ruangan menjadi hening, badai sudah reda, dan hawa dingin di malam hari pun muncul, namun tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan dinginnya suasana di ruangan itu. Minako melirik ke kanan dan kiri, Minato hanya diam dan Akihiko yang tampak kesal. <em>Kalau ada Junpei-kun, mungkin lelucon bodohnya dapat memecahkan keheningan ini<em>, pikirnya sambil menghela napas kecil. Minako lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding, jam 23.00, dan sebentar lagi tengah malam.

"Lalu..." Minato memecahkan keheningan yang ada, "...apa yang terjadi. Sebagai anak berumur delapan tahun pada saat itu, aku yakin, Kirijou-senpai, Anda memiliki daya ingat yang bagus kan?" Dia menatap Mitsuru dengan raut wajah serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Mitsuru menghela napas, "...yah, tapi aku tidak berada di tempat kejadian setiap saat. Karena, setelah kejadian 'itu' Otousama melarangku untuk ikut dengannya kecuali kalau aku memaksa."

"Itu?" kata Minato dan Minako bersamaan.

"Setelah pesta tersebut, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Emilia-neesama tapi, yang kutahu. Terjadi keributan antara Otousama, Koetsu-jiisama dan Takehiro-jisan. Karena, yah kalian tahu, Otousama terkejut karena niat kakek untuk pensiun adalah biar bisa fokus ke penelitian Dark Hour dan Shadow, Takehiro-jisan yang tidak terima posisinya diambil oleh Otousama, dan hal ini menyebabkan Otousama memikul beban yang berat. Dia tetap menjalankan kewajiban sebagai Presdir tapi secara diam-diam tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakek dan Takehiro-jisan." Jelas Mitsuru. "Tapi, yang jelas yang paling sering bertengkar adalah Koetsu-jiji dan Takehiro-jisan."

"Mengenai posisi presdir?" tanya Minato.

Mitsuru hanya mengangguk pelan, "sepertinya, tapi Otousama dapat menangani hal tersebut dengan baik. Yah, begitulah..."

"Ano..." kata Minako pelan, "Lalu..apa yang terjadi dengan Sara-san...dan STREGA..."

Mitsuru menghela napas lagi, dan tersenyum kecil ke arah juniornya itu. "Hal itu, akan kuperiksa di database Kirijou Group. Sebaiknya malam ini, kalian segera beristirahat. Tidak ada Tartarus malam ini, jadi...selamat malam semuanya." Mitsuru berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi kemudian dia menoleh lagi, "Oh iya, pembicaraan ini akan kita lanjutkan lagi tapi, tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Ini, hanya dibicarakan oleh kita berempat." Dia lalu melihat Akihiko yang diam, "Akihiko, kalau kau ingin menemui Aragaki, aku izinkan tapi tolong pembicaraan ini, dirahasiakan darinya terutama tentang STREGA." Ancamnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Akihiko. "Baiklah, selamat malam." Mitsuru langsung keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Minato, Minako dan Akihiko.

Minato segera berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang tegang. "Jadi, kita istirahat malam ini?" tanyanya. Dia melihat Minako yang tampaknya mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Akihiko. Tatapannya lalu bertemu dengan wajah Minako yang terlihat cemas, "Sanada-senpai, ayo kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Ajaknya tanpa basa-basi.

* * *

><p>Suasana sangat hening, ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari command room dan berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Karena, mereka masing-masing tenggelam dengan masalahnya sendiri-sendiri. Minato tentang misteri dibalik Dark Hour dan Sara, Minako tentang Sara dan Shinjiro, sedangkan Akihiko tentang Shinjiro.<p>

Minako pergi ke kamarnya duluan karena kamarnya ada di lantai tiga, setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Minato dan Akihiko, dia segera menuju kamarnya. Namun geraknya terhenti ketika dia hendak membukakan pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan. _Mungkin segelas coklat hangat bisa menenangkanku_...pikirnya.

Akihiko dan Minato saling mengucapkan selamat malam setelah berada di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Tapi, hal yang dialami oleh Minako, juga dialami oleh mereka berdua. Pikiran mereka tidak tenang. Minato memainkan MP3 player miliknya, memutar-mutar lagu yang sama selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Dia tidak bisa tidur, dia khawatir dengan Sara dan juga Dark Hour, apakah masalah yang dia hadapi akan semakin besar, dia tak tahu. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, dia memperbesar volume dari MP3 Player miliknya dengan harapan bisa segera tidur.

Lain halnya dengan Akihiko, dia tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Dia melihat samsak yang digantung dikamarnya. Mungkin sedikit melatih pukulan dapat meringankan pikiran tapi, yang pasti ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena sekarang sudah malam sekali dan latihan yang dilakukannya hanya akan membuat semua orang bangun.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan duduk di ruang televisi. Tapi, ketika melihat lampu di ruang makan masih menyala, dia memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan menemukan Minako yang sedang meminum segelas coklat sambil termenung memandang televisi yang tidak menyala sama sekali. "Tak bisa tidur?" sapa Akihiko, mencoba membuyarkan lamunan junironya itu.

Minako segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum, "Yah,begitulah. Apakah senpai juga?" tanyanya.

Akihiko segera duduk disebelah Minako, dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa tersebut, "..mungkin..." katanya dan melihat ke arah Minako sambil tersenyum kecil.

Minako membalas senyumannya, "Mau kubuatkan coklat hangat? Tak pakai gula." Tawar Minako. Tapi Akihiko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "...baiklah..." kata Minako sambil kembali meminum coklat hangat miliknya.

Mereka berdua lalu diam selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berani mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Minako memecahkan keheningan, "Aku...mengerti perasaan Sara-san...dan aku paham kenapa dia tidak suka padaku..."

Akihiko melihat Minako yang tampaknya _down_ lagi, "Oh iya? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia...sudah kehilangan segala sesuatu yang berharga buat dirinya, terutama keluarga...dia membutuhkan kasih sayang keluarga. Walau aku masih mempunyai Minato-nii, tapi aku paham bagaimana rasanya kehilangan apalagi sampai mengubah kepribadianmu seperti itu." Jelas Minato.

Akihiko sebenarnya juga paham, apalagi dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditolak oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Ditinggal oleh orang tuanya, adiknya meninggal karena kelemahan dirinya, dan orang-orang yang tampaknya tidak ramah kepada dirinya. Tapi, dia merasa dirinya sudah berubah, berubah untuk tidak selalu melihat masa lalu. Dia lalu merasa Minako seperti dirinya yang dulu, terlalu terpaku dengan masa lalu. Dia yakin, Minako pasti teringat dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Jadi, Minako yang sekarang kulihat, bukan Minako yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

"Ah bukan begitu...hanya saja...aku...sudah berkata dan bersikap tidak pantas dihadapannya...jadi, aku..."

_TUK_

Akihiko memberi pukulan kecil ke kepala Minako dan tersenyum, "Minako adalah Minako. Kau tahu? Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, sekarang adalah sekarang dan masa depan adalah masa depan. Kamu jangan terpaku dengan masa lalu. Bagiku, yang ada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Minako yang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa lalumu, aku tidak tahu kehidupan apa yang sudah kau lalui, tapi, aku yakin kamu adalah dirimu yang sekarang. Kamu adalah kamu." Jelasnya.

"Tapi, Sara-san..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, justru kau harus bisa menariknya Minako, menarik Sara dari kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya, dengan dirimu." Jelas Akihiko lagi. _Yah, seperti engkau menarik kegelapan yang ada di dalam diriku dan Shinji_..."Itulah kekuatanmu..." tambahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sanada-senpai..."kata Minako yang mulai mengantuk. "Aku adalah aku ya..."

"Yah, karena kalau bukan karena dirimu a-aku...-" Akihiko tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang berat bersender dibahunya. Ketika dia menoleh, Minako ternyata tertidur. Dia hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Dasar..." kata Akihiko. Dia lalu meraih gelas yang digenggam Minako dan menaruhnya di meja. Awalnya dia berencana untuk membawa Minako kekamarnya, namun dia juga mengantuk. Sehingga dia hanya membetulkan posisnya dan membiarkan Minako teridur. "Oyasumi..." katanya pelan sambil sedikit demi sedikit juga terlelap.

* * *

><p>Sara terbangun disebuah ruangan yang diselimuti oleh aroma manis, "Ini...dimana?" katanya pelan. Dia menutupi matanya yang terkena cahaya langsung dan berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya. "Ah, sudah sadar ya?" suara ceria seseorang membuat Sara langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang gadis, sebaya dengannya tersenyum ke arah Sara. Dia lalu menghampiri Sara, sambil membawa segelas teh hangat. "Kau...ditemukan tak sadarkan diri." Jelasnya singkat.<p>

Sara tidak mengerti, karena yang dia ingat dia berada di jalan kecil ditengah-tengah hujan yang sangat deras. Terakhir yang dia ingat, penglihatannya semakin kabur dan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. "Eh..." kata sara.

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum, "yah malam itu aku kebetulan baru pulang dari mini market bersama adikku." Katanya sambil merangkul sosok gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang gadis itu. "Ayo, Maya...perkenalkan dirimu.." katanya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Akie Maya.." kata gadis kecil itu pelan.

"Akie Miyako..salam kenal." Kata gadis yang lebih tua dari Maya itu.

"Ah.." Sara tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Dia masih berusaha untuk mengatur ingatan-ingatannya.

Miyako hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sara, "Sudahlah..istirahat saja dahulu." Sara hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti perkataan Miyako. Dia kembali meneruskan tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Minato dan Minato sedang ada di kereta menuju ke sekolah. Suasana di antara mereka berdua, masih seperti kemarin malam ketika mereka selesai mengobrol dengan Mitsuru dan Akihiko, hening. Tidak ada salah satu yang memulai pembicaraan. Minato terlihat sangat serius sedangkan Minako terlihat khawatir. Yukari yang sama-sama berangkat sekolah bersama dengan mereka berdua, nampak bingung dengan kelakuan si kembar. Dia hanya menghela napas dan kembali melihat pemandangan Port Island yang terlihat dari jendela kereta api.<p>

"Hei, kalian berdua...baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yukari dengan perasaan agak takut.

Minato hanya menoleh ke arah Yukari dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Minako tersenyum ke arah Yukari, "Tenang Yukari-chan, kami baik-baik saja kok!" kata Minako dengan nada ceria.

Yukari hanya tersenyum kecil, "Oh, baiklah..."

Minako lalu menepuk pelan pundak Minato, "Minato-nii...apakah malam ini, kita akan mencari Sara-san? Dia sama sekali tidak kembali, kalau Shinjiro-senpai tahu hal ini, dia bisa marah besar." Bisiknya dengan nada yang agak khawatir.

Minato yang bisa mendengar pertanyaan Minako, walau dia mengenakan headsetnya, menghela napas, "..tidak, kita bukan tidak mau mencarinya, tapi lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Karena kita tidak tahu gerak-gerik Strega. Strega mengincar Sara-san dan juga Aragaki-senpai. Kalaukita gegabah, bisa-bisa situasi semakin gawat." Jawabnya. "Lalu, mengenai Aragaki-senpai, aku tidak yakin dia tidak mengetahui hal ini." Tambahnya, yang hanya menambah kekhawatiran Minako, walau sebenarnya dia tidak mau.

* * *

><p>"Ayo Sara-san!" Maya mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kearah Sara yang hanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sara hanya tersenyum, melihat Maya yang sedang bermain lempar bola dengan Miyako. Sungguh aneh bagi Sara, dia tidak menolak tawaran Akie bersaudara untuk tinggal di , dia paling benci kalau harus berurusan dengan orang luar. Dia tidak mau merepotkan mereka termasuk melibatkan mereka ke dalam bahaya.<p>

Miyako memang baik, dia merawat luka Sara, meminjamkan kamar tamu, mengajak makan bersama dan meminjamkan beberapa baju. Dia adalah sosok gadis yang sangat mandiri dan tangguh, benar-benar melindungi adik perempuannya Maya. Sedangkan Maya, yah walau Sara tidak ingin mengakuinya, mirip sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu. Tapi, dia tidak kesal melihat Maya. Justru dari Akie bersaudara, Sara merasakan perasaan hangat dan rindu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. "Tch...sial..." katanya, mengutuk dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

><p>Minato dan Minako pulang berdua dari sekolah, mereka sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan klub sehingga mereka baru pulang sore hari. Ketika mereka baru saja menginjak anak tangga di asrama, tiba-tiba saja pintu asrama dibuka dengan kasar dan sosok pemuda dengan mantel merah maroon keluar dari asrama, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal sekali.<p>

"Shinji! Tunggu!" Akihiko mengejar pemuda itu. Dia mengejar Shinjiro, pemuda bermantel merah maroon itu dan menhana dia pergi dengan menahan pundaknya. "Hei, dengar dulu...Shinji..." kata Akihiko yang berusaha menahan amarahnya juga. Minako dan Minato hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian itu, tidak ingin ikut campur.

Shinjiro lalu berbalik ke arah Akihiko dan langsung memukul wajah juara tinju itu hingga dia jatuh ke trotoar. "Sanada-senpai!" seru Minako yang langsung berlari ke arah Akihiko sedangkan Minato berlari ke arah Shinjiro untuk mencegahnya memukul Akihiko lagi. "Shinji...kau..." kata Akihiko yang berusaha menahan rasa nyeri di pipinya.

"Aku tidak butuh omelanmu...Aki..." kata Shinjiro dengan nada sebal. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

* * *

><p>Minato memapah Akihiko ke sofa di ruang tamu asrama, sedangkan Minako segera melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dan segera menuju ke lemari penyimpanan untuk mengambil kotak P3K. "Terima kasih, Arisato," kata Akihiko kepada Minato. "Ugh..." katanya menahan rasa sakit.<p>

Minako kembali sambil membawa kotak P3K, "Sanada-senpai, biar aku rawat luka-lukamu," katanya. Minako lalu menoleh ke arah Minato, "Minato-nii, tolong bawakan kompresan berisi es." Perintahnya, Minato hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Akihiko dan Minako, berdua. Bersama Saori sebagai anggota klub kesehatan yang sering berjaga di Nurse's Office dan sering menangani murid-murid yang terluka apalagi mereka yang sering berkelahi, membuat Minako menjadi cekatan dan handal untuk menangani luka. Dia lalu mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Akihiko.

"Sepertinya, hidungku agak retak.." cemas Akihiko.

"Euh...kalau begitu mungkin ada baikknya kau segera ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Sanada-senpai.." gagas Minako.

"Yah, mungkin besok bila besok masih juga terasa sakit." Kata Akihiko sambil tersenyum kecil, tidak ingin membuat juniornya khawatir.

Minako membalas senyum akihiko dan segera mengobati memar-memar yang ada di pipi Akihiko. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, muncul Minato sambil membawa sekantung kecil es dan melemparnya ke arah Akihiko yang langsung ditangkap olehnya. "Lalu, ada apa dengan Aragaki-senpai?" tanya Minato yang langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Akihiko.

Akihiko menghela napas, "Dia tahu..." kata Akihiko. "Dia tahu...Sara tidak ada, dan dia yakin pasti Sara bertemu dengan Strega. Karena tadi malam, ternyata Shinji, mendapat kabar kalau rang-orang yang ada di Strega tidak ada di tempat mereka biasanya. Jadi, dia yakin, mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kalau bukan untuk gadis itu, Chidori pasti Sara." Jelas Akihiko. Dia lalu melihat wajah junior-juniornya yang lagi-lagi menegang seperti tadi malam.

Akihiko lalu mencoba untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Yah..kenapa Shinji bisa tahu tentang Sara dan Strega, karena ternyata Shinji pernah melihat Sara sedang membaca data tentang Strega di laptop miliknya. Ketika itu, dia sebenarnya ingin mengajak Sara untuk makan malam dengan kita." Tambah Akihiko.

"Lalu...yang barusan..." kata Minako, "kenapa Shinjiro-senpai sampai marah seperti itu, dan lalu..."

"Aku baru pulang, lalu dia bertanya padaku tentang Sara. Aku menolak untuk menjawab, aku bilang mungkin saja dia sedang keluar. Tapi, seperti yang kalian tahu, Shinji..dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia yakin Sara menghilang, karena dia meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. Lalu aku mencegahnya untuk mencari Sara, karena kita belum tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Namun, dia bersikeras sehingga terjadi adu mulut antara aku dan dia, lalu sisanya...seperti yang kalian lihat tadi." Kata Akihiko mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Minako menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang erat kotak P3K yang ada dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Minato juga diam, namun dibalik saku celananya, kedua tangannya dikepalkan sekeras mungkin,_ sial...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...Strega pasti akan mengambil kesempatan untuk melaksanakan rencananya.._...pikirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai! R&amp;R ya!<strong>

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Baru...  
>DISCLAIMER : Persona Series itu milik ATLUS CORP.<strong>

**Mungkin ada perubahaan pada genre nya, bukan Tragedy-Drama, mungkin ke Tragedy-Angst...**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE WHERE WE START<strong>

Shirakawa Boulevard, salah satu daerah gelap yang ada di sudut kota Gekkoukan. Seindah-indahnya dan sesempurna-sempurnanya, kota Gekkoukan, pasti memiliki sisi yang mengerikan. Shirakawa Boulevard adalah salah satu tempat yang 'gelap' di Gekkoukan, terletak disalah satu sudut Tatsumi Port Island. Semua orang yang senang dengan kehidupan malam, senang berkumpul ditempat tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, tempat itu juga bisa dibilang sebagai penampungan. Yah, penampungan bagi orang-orang yang sudah tidak berguna lagi, atau singkatnya sampah masyarakat.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tua tampak sedang duduk di sebuah gedung yang sudah kosong dan tidak terpakai lagi, wajahnya seperti seorang psikopat yang siap membunuh orang kapan saja. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang memperhatikan penampilannya, gaya berpakaiannya sangat aneh. Hanya mengenakan celana jeans yang sudah lusuh dan sedikit robek dan dia bertelanjang dada, tidak mengenakan atasan apapun. Anehnya, dia terlihat nyaman, walau angin menusuk di malam hari, tengah menusuk-nusuk dirinya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, dan cukup panjang untuk rambut laki-laki, dia juga mengenakan sebuah headband.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari diri laki-laki tersebut, namun yang menarik perhatian adalah dua buah tato yang ada di kedua lengannya dan menutupi seluruh bagian lengannya, serta sebuah pistol yang diselipkan di celananya. Bukan kegagahan yang nampak dari laki-laki tersebut. Justru kengerian, serta perasaan seram.

"Hey, aku punya info bagus Takaya."

Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Takaya itu, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya, dia lalu tersenyum picik, "Humph..kuharap ini adalah info yang bagus Jin." Katanya ke laki-laki berkacamata yang berpakaian nuansa hijau-hitam, dia menghampiri Takaya sambil membawa sebuah brief case berwarna perak.

"Sepertinya, Aragaki sudah mulai bergerak...dan itu membuat kita semakin mudah menjalankan rencana kita untuknya." Jin tersenyum culas ke arah Takaya.

"Lalu, apalagi?" tanya Takaya. Dia terlihat yakin kalau Jin memiliki banyak info bagus untuknya, walau dia menatap Jin dengan matanya yang agak sayu dan wajahnya sangat pucat sekali.

"Aku, menemukan gadis itu, dan kau tahu apa? Pencarianku selama empat hari ini ternyata memberikan hasil yang menarik." Jawab Jin.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita...bisa bermain-main dengan gadis itu dan juga mainan baru yang dia dapat..." kata Jin sambil memegang bom rakitan miliknya yang ia keluarkan dari brief case miliknya dan ia lempar-lempar ke udara.

* * *

><p>Sungguh aneh untuk Minako, dia tidak ikut kegiatan klub setelah pulang sekolah. Dia langsung kearah gerbang sekolah tapi, dia tidak pulang langsung ke asrama. Justru dia malah pergi ke stasiun dan pergi ke tempat terlarang –yang memberikan momen buruk padanya- Shirakawa Boulevard. Cerobohnya, dia pergi ke tempat tersebut sendirian, tidak ditemani oleh teman-temannya termasuk oleh kakaknya, Minato. Tapi, dia tidak peduli, dia sudah membulatkan tekad di dalam dirinya kalau dia harus bertemu dengan orang itu, yang tak lain adalah seniornya sendiri, Shinjiro Aragaki.<p>

Walaupun hari itu masih siang, jalan disekitar Shirakawa Boulevard bisa dibilang gelap walau tak segelap ketika malam hari. Jalanan yang becek, bangunan tua serta coretan-coretan di dinding, membuat suasana siang itu menjadi kelam dan menyeramkan bukan ceria, seperti yang seharusnya. Sebenarnya, Minako merasa takut, takut sekali apalagi dia tidak membawa naginata miliknya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan tetap menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut tanpa tahu arah dan dia akan kemana. Tapi, dia yakin dengan intuisisnya, yakin kalau dia akan bertemu dengan orang itu hari ini.

Lalu, sampailah dia di sebuah pelabuhan kecil, tempat para pelaut kecil menyimpan perahu-perahu miliknya. Sebuah pelabuhan tua, namun terlihat masih cukup diurus walau sedikit orang yang datang ke tempat sosok seseorang sedang duduk di pinggir pelabuhan, Minako tersenyum. Dia menghampiri orang itu, dan menepuk pundak orang itu, "Aku yakin bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Shinjiro-senpai..." katanya.

Pemuda itu terlihat kesal sekali, "Tch...kau ini sama saja seperti Aki. Sama-sama pekerjaan yang sangat merepotkan." Dia menoleh dan matanya yang tajam bertatapan dengan mata Minako yang berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin dianggap seperti itu, Shinji..."

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kelima Sara tinggal ditempat Akie bersaudara. Awalnya dia berniat untuk segera pergi, namun Maya yang bersikeras untuk bermain dengannya dan mengajaknya pergi membuat dia lupa dengan niatnya untuk segera pergi. Dia lupa bukan karena dia lupa, tapi karena tatapan Maya yang membuat dia susah untuk menolak permintaan gadis kecil tersebut. Tatapan anak kecil yang polos, penuh keingintahuan dan seperti seorang gadis kecil yang mendapatkan teman baru yang menyenangkan untuk diajak main setiap hari.<p>

Siang itu, baik Sara dan Miyako sedang bersama di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan, Maya sedang tidur siang. Sara akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyakan sesuatu pada Miyako. "Miyako-san, kalau aku boleh tahu, kemana orang tua kalian berdua?" tanya Sara. Dari awal Sara curiga, kenapa apartemen yang cukup lega untuk sekitar empat hingga enam orang ini, hanya ditempati oleh dua orang gadis, tanpa ada yang mengawasi ataupun yang menjaga.

Wajah Miyako langsung menegang, cangkir teh yang digenggam olehnya, dia digenggam semakin erat. Dia menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sara. "Ce..ceritanya panjang." Katanya, "Orang tua kami sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, eh sebentar..." dia mencoba untukmengingat-ingat, "Ah, lebih tepatnya delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka...mereka terserang sebuah sindrom aneh yang memang sudah menjangkit kota ini selama sepuluh tahun terakhir..." nada suara Miyako terasa berat.

"Sindrom?" perasaaan Sara menjadi semakin tidak enak.

"Iya, Apathy Syndrom." Kata Miyako, "Ketika itu, mereka berdua baru saja kembali dari penelitian mereka di Tokyo, kedua orang tuaku peneliti kalau kau mau tahu." Dia menghela napas, "Pada saat itu, kebetulan mereka baru pulang tengah malam. Hanya berdua, dari stasiun. Tapi, kemudian semua terjadi dengan cepat sekali. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, pagi hari aku menerima telepon dari opsir kepolisian kalau mereka ada di rumah sakit."

Miyako lalu mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi ia tonton, walau sebenarnya ketika mereka memulai pembicaraan ini, dia sudah tidak fokus dengan acara yang ditayangkan di televisi. "Aku bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit. Aku, tidak membawa Maya karena aku tahu ini akan berat baginya. Ketika aku masuk ke kamar orang tuaku aku merasa seluruh diriku hancur. Orang tuaku terkujur lemas di tempat tidur pasien. Tatapan mereka kosong, tubuh mereka lemah dan kurus seperti sesuatu sudah mengambil daging -akan yang ada di hadapanku itu, hanyalah dua tengkorak manusia yang masih hidup, seperti mumi." Miyako mencoba menahan air matanya. "Aku, mendekati mereka dan memanggil nama mereka, namun mereka tidak menyahut malah menggumamkan kata-kata aneh seperti, Nyx..nyx..dan aku tidak tahu itu apa."

Sara mencoba menahan amarah yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Ini pasti hukuman, hukuman dari Tuhan karena dia telah melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi. Yah, memang sekarang dia sudah ingat siapa dia sebenarnya, tapi ternyata hal itu bukan membuat dia senang, justru dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi, sekarang yang ada dihadapannya adalah salah satu korban, korban dari kejahatan yang dihasilkan oleh ayahnya.

Akhirnya dia paham, kenapa setiap mereka pergi keluar. Maya selalu mengambil bahan makanan yang lebih. Dia selalu berkata, untuk ayah dan ibu. Walau pada akhirnya, diam-diam Miyako menaruh kembali bahan makanan tersebut dan beralasan kalau bahan yang sudah diambil sudah cukup. Karena, Miyako tidak ingin Maya merasa sedih dan tidak ceria lagi, suatu kesalahan besar membiarkan gadis kecil seperti Maya untuk tahu kejamnya dunia, di umur sekecil ini.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Sara, "Maksudku...orang tuamu..."

Entah mengapa, isakan Miyako semakin keras. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya dan berusaha mengendalikan suaranya. "..euthanasia..."

"Apa?" seru Sara yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku...aku meminta dokter untuk menyuntik mati kedua orang tuaku. Aku...aku..tidak tahan melihat kondisi mereka seperti itu, dan..dan..." isak Miyako. "..aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Penyakit itu, belum ada obat untuk mengobatinya...aku tidak tahan melihat orang tuaku tersiksa..."

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan suntikan tersebut?"

"IYA!" jawab Miyako tegas. "Aku yang memutuskannya! Aku yang menandatanganinya! Aku..aku...sudah membunuh orang tuaku Sara. Dengan tangan ini, coretan namaku dan cap keluarga yang aku hasilkan dengan tanganku ini, yang membunuh mereka..."

Sara tidak tahan mendengar cerita Miyako. Jelas-jelas keluarganya lah yang menyebabkan ini semua, seharusnya dia yang merasa terbebani dengan dosa hilangnya nyawa umat manusia. Bukan gadis manis yang masiih memilki masa depan yang cerah dihadapannya. Sara lalu duduk disebelah Miyako dan mengelus-elus punggung gadis itu. "Kau tahu...aku iri padamu...kau adalah gadis yang kuat..." katanya pada Miyako, "Maukah kau...dengar ceritaku?" tawar Sara.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Miyako.

"Cerita yang membuat aku tidak bisa menginjakkan kaki, ditempat ini lagi."

* * *

><p>Shinjiro memeriksa dompet miliknya, wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan penyesalan. Dia lalu menatap gadis ceria yang ada disebelahnya, yang tengah asyik memakan takoyaki miliknya. "Kenapa?" tanya Minako.<p>

"Lain kali ingatkan aku kalau kau perlu perhitungan gizi kalau kau ingin minta kutraktir." Kata Shinjiro dengan nada sebal.

Minako hanya tersenyum kecil, dan memberikan setusuk takoyaki kepada Shinjiro, "Ayolah senpai..lagi pula kan hanya seporsi takoyaki. Tak lebih..." ejek Minako sambil memaksa menyuapi Shinjiro.

"Seharusnya kau ingat tadi kau juga menyeretku ke toko kue..." balas Shinjiro, "dan aku bisa makan sendiri," dia mengambil tusukan tersebut dari tangan Minako dan memakan takoyaki itu, "tuh, sudah kumakan, puas?"

Minako hanya tertawa kecil "ini hukuman karena kau pergi dari asrama tidak bilang-bilang."

"Kenapa memang? Apa urusannya?"

"Karena..karena, aku khawatir padamu...Shinji..." kata Minako malu-malu. Pipinya yang berubah merona merah jelas-jelas terlihat oleh Shinjiro. "Apalagi...kau berubah ketika ada Sara-san..."

_Oi..oi...yang benar saja dia cemburu_...pikir Shinjiro. Yah, memang dia juga sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan khusu pada Minako. Apalagi, gadis ini sudah menyeret dia dengan paksa –menurut dia pribadi-untuk kembali ke SEES. Diantara si kembar, memang dia paling dekat dengan Minako. Keceriannya, kepolosan, kepeduliannya dengan orang lain serta kebaikan hatinya, membuat Shinjiro merasa dirinya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pantas dia rasakan. Gadis itu sudah mengubah hidupnya. Minako memang sering menemaninya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi semenjak ada Sara dan juga Amada Ken perhatiannya pun teralih. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga berpendapat perhatian Minako juga teralih, karena dia jadi lebih perhatian kepada Akihiko.

Melihat Akihiko yang menurut dia terlihat tolol karena tidak bisa menutup persaannya, membuat Shinjiro berpikir untuk melepaskan Minako. Karena sekali lagi, dia merasa tidak pantas merasakan perasaan itu dan Akihik berhak merasakannya karena ketololannya akan membawa dia ke kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi Shinjiro . Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika dia sedang bertengkar dengan Akihiko. Dia merasa sakit, ketika Minako berlari ke arah Akihiko yang terjatuh dan raut wajah Minako terlihat sedih. Saat itu, Shinjiro merasa dirinya dihujam oleh ribuan pisau. Terlebih lagi, sekarang dia tidak menyangka Minako cemburu karena Sara. Yah Shinjiro sudah bisa menyadari kalau Sara juga menyukai dirinya –mungkin- apalagi karena dia sering mengejek Shinjiro, tapi dia bukan tipe pemuda yang mudah terbawa suasana apalagi perasaannya sendiri. Jadi, dia hanya menganggap Sara sebagai teman.

"Lalu, apakah senpai akan mencari Sara-san?" tanya Minako dan jelas sekali nada cemburu terdengar di ucapannya.

Shinjiro mengangkat sebelah alis, tumben sekali, benar-benar tumben sekali. Minako menunjukkan kecemburuannya. Padahal dia sendiri, tidak cemburu –mungkin menurutnya- kalau Minako sedang bersama dengan Akihiko. Tapi, yang sekarang dia bingung harus menjawab apa, "Yah...mau bagaimana lagi...dia temanku..." jawab Shinjiro dengan nada agak tidak yakin.

Minako menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia yakin, pasti Shinjiro akan menjawab seperti itu. Dia sebenarnya mengerti, kalau Shinjiro dan Sara hanya sebatas teman dekat, mungkin. Dia ingin sekali tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti anak kecil yang sudah diambil mainan kesukaannya oleh temannya. Tapi, jujur saja melihat reaksi Shinjiro yang sampai memukul Akihiko dan cerita Akihiko tentang Shinjiro yang sepertinya mempunyai perhatian yang lebih kepada Sara, membuat dia mau tak mau merasa cemburu.

Teman, jawaban Shinjiro sangatlah sederhana, teman. Ingin sekali Minako tersenyum dan memeluk Shinjiro karena pengakuannya yang hanya sebatas teman dengan Sara. Tapi, dia harus menahan hal itu dahulu, dia sebenarnya tidak siap dengan perasaan ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Shinjiro telah membawanya ke dunianya. Dia menunjukkan penderitaan yang tidak bisa Minako bayangkan dan dia, ingin sekali membantunya.

Membantu? Apakah kata itu tepat? Apakah dia benar-benar hanya sekedar ingin membantu? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia merasa sedih dan agak kesal ketika Sara dekat dengan Shinjiro, ketika Mitsuru ngobrol dengan Shinjiro, ketika Fuuka diajarkan masak oleh Shinjiro. Bagi seorang bintang kelas seperti Minako, mungkin cukup bodoh bila dia tidak dapat memahami perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, sayangnya itulah yang dialami oleh dirinya sekarang.

"Benar, hanya teman?" tanya Minako dengan nada sedikit kesal. Dia sendiri tidak percaya kalau dia bertanya seperti itu kepada Shinjiro.

Shinjiro hanya mengangguk dan dia mengelus-elus kepala Minako, "Yah...kau tak perlu khawatir..aku akan baik-baik saja..." lalu dia berdiri dari bangku taman dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Minako.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Sudah pasti, mencari Sara...dan STREGA..."

Minako tahu seharusnya dia lari mengejar dan mencegah sosok pemuda bermantel merah maroon itu, tapi itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Apalagi di akhir kalimatnya, Shinjiro menyebutkan nama STREGA, dia yakin pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik berlawanan arah dengan Shinjiro, karena dia butuh bantuan seseorang saat ini, yang tak lain adalah Igor.

* * *

><p>"Beritahu aku lagi, apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan disini?" tanya Yukari kepada Minato yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik, tapi Yukari yakin pasti 1000% Minato mendengar pertanyaannya. Tumben sekali bagi Yukari, Minato mengajaknya ke Strip Mall dekat Iwatodai Station.<p>

Minato melepas headset miliknya, dan menoleh ke arah Yukari. "Aku butuh bantuanmu di toko Bookworm, aku janji pada Bunikichi-san dan istrinya kalau aku akan membantu mereka bersih-bersih."

Gadis bercardigan pink itu lalu menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu, "Lalu, kau meminta bantuanku sebagai tenaga tambahan?" duga Yukari.

Minato mengangguk, "Yap, karena semestinya aku kesana sama Minako. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat dia sudah menghilang ketika jam pulang sekolah bunyi dan hanya kau yang sedang kosong..jadi, mau tak mau aku minta bantuan kepadamu." Jelas Minato langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Yukari menghela napas kembali, yah itulah Minato, Easy going person that will do everything to help people. Sebagai seorang pemegang arcana Lover, bagi Yukari mungkin Minato adalah seorang pemberi harapan palsu. Semenjak kejadian di Yakushima dan Shirakawa Boulevard, Yukari merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Terutama apabila menyangkut Minato. Yah bisa dibilang sedikit 'crush'. Mau bagaimana lagi, Minato yang khas dengan poker face nya jelas-jelas membuat orang jadi bingung apa yang ada dipikirannya dan itu hanya menghasilkan suatu harapan palsu.

Seperti sekarang, Yukari awalnya merasa kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya, menggelitiknya ketika Minato tiba-tiba saja mengajak dia pergi ke Iwatodai Station Strip Mall apalagi, tanpa ada pemberitahuan. Jelas, dia merasa berbunga-bunga. Tapi, untungnya dia tidak ingin merasa hidungnya terbang duluan, jadi dia tetap berusaha stay cool. Tapi, ketika Minato menjelaskan alasannya barusan, antara senang dan sedih. Senang bisa membantu orang, tapi sedih karena bukan seperti mimpi layaknya seorang gadis yang terkena virus merah jambu, yaitu love confession atau mungkin kencan.

Yukari langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, _Duh...Yukari apa yang kau pikirkan, jangan Ge-er...Minato itu kan emang seperti itu...buat apa kau mengharapkan sebuah kejadian yang romantis_...Yukari langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Minato yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yukari hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum geli. Jarang sekali dia melihat Yukari yang melamun di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apalagi Yukari itu kan orangnya cukup serius menanggapi sesuatu. "Takeba-san, kita sudah sampai..." kata Minato berusaha menyadarkan Yukari dari lamunannya.

"Eh euh..iya.." kata Yukari agak salah tingkah. "Maaf...ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikiranku." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, "hehehe..."

Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Tak apa..lagipula aku yakin, Bunikichi-san dan istrinya akan senang apabila ada pengunjung baru ke tokonya. Ayo masuk." Ajak Minato sambil memegang tangan Yukari.

Yukari berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, -yang dia yakin- pasti sudah merona merah. Tapi, ketika dia menoleh ke arah salah satu toko di strip mall, yaitu kios takoyaki. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, "Arisato-kun..." kata Yukari yang tatapannya seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Itu...Minako-chan dan..Aragaki-senpai..." Yukari menunjuk ke arah Minako dan Shinjiro yang sepertinya sedang sedikit berdebat.

Langkah Minato pun juga terhenti, dia menoleh juga kearah yang sama dengan Yukari. Minato lalu terlihat terkejut. Ternyata, adik kembarnya yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada di sekolah ketika jam pulang, bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Shinjiro. "Mina..." kata Minato.

Melihat wajah Minako yang agak bingung dan sedih, Minato menjadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu, baik Minako dan Shinjiro, berpisah ke arah yang berlawanan. Merasa sangat penasaran. Minato segera melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Bookworm, tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dengan tangan Yukari. Rupanya dia mencoba untuk mengikuti adik kembarnya itu. "Arisato?" kata Yukari dengan nada terkejut, dengan berubahnya tujuan dari si laki-laki emo berambut biru itu.

* * *

><p>Minako sampai di salah satu sudut di Paulownia Mall, dia pergike sebuah ruangan yang ada di bawah karaoke club. Sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap dan sebenarnya lorong itu buntu. Tapi, tidak buntu bagi Minako. Di ujung ruangan itu, ada sebuah pintu berukiran antik berwarna biru. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menarik kenop pintu tersebut.<p>

Pintu itu terhubung ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru. Semuanya bernuansa biru. Hanya ada tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu. Satu, pria aneh yang berpenampilan rapih dengan jas hitam, namun raut wajahnya yang tua, matanya yang besar, senyumnya yang culas, bertubuh pendek dan kecil serta hidungnya yang panjang, membuat banyak orang mungkin berpikir, apakah dia itu manusia. Orang itu, napak dengan nyaman duduk di kursi yang ada meja besar dan panjang. Di sebelah pria itu ada dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan, yang berpenampilan serba biru dan hitam, kecuali warna kulit dan rambut mereka yang sama-sama putih pucat serta mata mereka yang berwarna emas, bentuk dan ukuran tubuh mereka justru lebih proporsional dibandingkan dengan pria tua kecil itu.

Tanpa basa basi, Minako segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. "Khukhukhukhukhu..." tawa pria tua itu, "..apakah yang membawa sang pemilik takdir kemari?" tanyanya. Pria tua itu sepertinya sudah tahu, kalau Minako datang ke ruangan ini dengan suatu tujuan.

Minako hanya menghela napas, "Aku..ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Igor." Kata Minako kepada pria tua yang ternyata bernama Igor itu.

"Khukhukhukhu..." lagi-lagi Igor mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang aneh dan terdengar cukup menyeramkan, "Hmmm...ini menarik, apakah kau butuh bantuan Elizabeth?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wanita yang berdiri di salah satu sisinya, "Atau Theodore,sebagai servant mu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke pemuda yang ada di sisi berlawanan dengan wanita bernama Elizabeth.

"Aku ke sini, bukan untuk main-main Igor," kata Minako dengan nada serius, "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau bisa memprediksi masa depan kan?" tanya Minako. "Aku, aku ingin kau memprediksi, apakah yang akan terjadi pada Shinjiro Aragaki dan Sara?" tanya Minako. Dia merasa, bertanya kepada Igor bukanlah hal yang salah. Toh, sebelumnya Igor pernah menyamar sebagi seorang peramal di Tokyo, walau pada saat itu mungkin Minako sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Khukhu..." Igor malah mengeluarkan suara tawa khas nya lagi. Minako jadi agak kesal mendengarnya, dia pun menggertakkan gigi dan mengeluarkan evoker miliknya. Mungkin aneh, karena dia membawa evoker di siang hari. Tapi, Minako memang sudah berencana untuk datang ke velvet room dan meminta bantuan Igor. Dia tahu si mahluk tua aneh ini, tidak akan dengan mudah memberikan jawaban untuknya, maka, ia memutuskan untuk membawa evoker miliknya diam-diam.

"Master..tenanglah..." kata Theodore yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Minako.

"Maaf Theo, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar bualan dan tawanya itu. Aku kesini untuk serius meminta bantuan, bukan untuk mendengar tawanya yang sumbang itu!" bentak Minako, "Orpheus!"

Sosok Orpheus pun muncul dan mendekat ke arah Igor. Theodore hanya bisa diam, sedangkan Elizabeth mengambil posisi siaga dan mulai membuka compendium book miliknya, "Walaupun Anda adalah master dari adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan Anda seenaknya, Minako-sama." Kata Elizabeth.

Sebelum Elizabeth mengeluarkan Persona miliknya dan sebelum Minako memerintah Orpheus untuk menyerang, tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintu velvet room, dan orang itu hampir jatuh tersungkur. Minako yang kaget segera berbalik dan terkejut melihat orang itu, "Minato-nii!" serunya.

"Minato-sama!" Elizabeth sangat terkejut dan segera pergi ke sisi Minato. "Master, Anda tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Minato mengelus-elus pinggangnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri, "Yah, Elizabeth aku tak apa." Katanya santai. "Duh, sejak kapan disini jadi ramai begini, sampai-sampai kalian tidak tahu ada tamu di depan pintu..." katanya lagi sambil membersihkan dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Hai Igor! Kau nampak sehat." Sapanya ke Igor dengan nada sedikit sakrasme.

"Minato-nii..." kata Minako dengan tatapan terkejut dan agak takut.

Minato tersenyum ke arah Minako, "tenang, aku punya tujuan yang sama denganmu." Dia lalu menatap Igor yang tidak bosan menunjukkan senyum piciknya itu. "Igor, aku mau minta di ramal." Pinta Minato santai sambil duduk disalah satu kursi berwarna biru yang sudah disediakan oleh Elizabeth. Dia duduk dengan gaya khasnya, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku dan menatap Igor dengan poker face andalannya.

"Sepertinya, para tamu kita ini, benar-benar tipe yang tidak sabaran ya..." kata Igor yang kemudian dia langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul tiga buah kartu the Moon, the Hierophant dan the Death. "Berdasarkan peramalan kartu Tarot dan takdir yang akan mendatangkan kalian, ketiga kartu ini..." Minako dan Minato menelan ludah dan wajah mereka tampak tegang.

"..memberikan sebuah prolog yang indah namun juga memberikan sebuah epilog yang menyedihkan..."

* * *

><p>Minato mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian berlari lalu menendang sampah kaleng minuman yang dari tadi memang sudah ia rencanakan untuk ditendang, "SIAL!" serunya. "DASAR MAHLUK TUA JELEK!" serunya lagi.<p>

"Kebiasaan deh, selalu memberi teka-teki...duh sampai kapan otak kita mau diperas terus..." kata Minako lemas.

Yukari hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan aneh si kembar. Sudah Minato menyeretnya ke Bookworm tapi ternyata tidak jadi. Lalu membuntuti Minako dengan alasan ingin ke Chagall Cafe, lalu di Chagall Cafe, Minato pergi ke toilet selama satu jam. Setelah itu dia kembali bersama Minako dengan muka masam. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan si kembar kalau mereka sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan.

* * *

><p>Sara sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman. Sudah sekitar sepuluh jam dia duduk diam di kursi itu. Benar dugaan Sara, setelah dia menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya kepada Miyako. Miyako hanya bisa berdiam diri. Tanpa menunggu basa-basi dari Miyako, Sara sesegera mungkin meninggalkan apartemen dan duduk diam di bangku taman dekat stasiun.<p>

"Hhh...sekarang baiknya aku kemana ya...?" tanya Sara dengan nada yang cukup pilu, "..aku sudah tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat itu dan juga asrama Iwatodai...sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Sara bergetar, dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya dan kemudian melihat nama penelpon, UNKNOWN. "Siapa?" kata Sara sambil menekan tombol terima dan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga. Sara pun terkejut mendengar suara sinis yang sudah lama tak didengarnya.

_Hai...Emillia-sama..._

"TAKAYA!" seru Sara dengan nada kesal, "Mau apa kau tiba-tiba menelponku?"

_Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol, tidak baik apabila engkau membentakku..._

"Apa urusanmu Takaya! Sudah, tidak usah basa-basi mengenai masa lalu!"

_Hmmm...kami kangen sekali denganmu, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main denganmu dan juga beberapa temanmu..._

Sara terkejut dengan maksud Takaya 'beberapa temanmy' dia dapat mendengar jeritan serta tangisan yang sepertinya berada tepat di belakang Takaya. Lebih terkejutnya lagi,Sara mengenali suara itu, itu usara Miyako dan Maya. Bagaimana Takaya bisa tahu tentang mereka, apakah Jin memata-matai. _Sial.._.batin Sara, hal yang tidak dia inginkan benar-benar terjadi.

_Kenal suara itu?_

"Takaya, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Lepaskan mereka. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita." Kata Sara dengan nada tegas.

_Oh..jelas ada...mereka adalah orang-orang bodoh yang dengan naifnya mendekatimu. Mendekati iblis sama dengan kita...iya kan?_

"Hentikan! Aku beda dengan kalian! Dan lepaskan kedua orang itu!"

_Oh...kalau begitu, bagaiman kalau kita bermain-main sedikit...kami tunggu kedatanganmu di Tartarus malam ini...kalau kau tidak ingin mereka jadi The Lost Ones...jangan beritahu para SEES ya..._

Takaya mematikan ponsel dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka. Sara mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul bangku taman tempat ia duduk. "Sial!" serunya. _Kenapa..kenapa hal ini terjadi..._Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju Gekkoukan.

* * *

><p>Minato sedang duduk di Lounge asramasambil menahan kantuk bersama Yukari yang sedang asyik membahas majalah fashion dengan Minako dan Fuuka, juga Amada Ken yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Akihiko. Minato merasa ada yang mengganjal malam itu, walau sebenarnya dia sempat berpikir, damainya malam ini...<p>

_I'll Burn My Dread..._

Ponsel Minato pun berdering dan dia sendiri terkejut, hampir lompat dari tempat duduknya. Sesegera mungkin dia mengambil ponselnya dan meninggal Lounge untuk sementara. Dia pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat nama penelpon, Elizabeth. _Ada apa malam-malam begini..._ pikir Minato. Ia menekan tombol 'angkat'.

"Moshi-moshi.." kata Minato.

_Minato-sama, maafkan saya apabila saya mengubungi Anda terlalu larut. Tapi, saya merasakan keberadaan manusia di Tartarus. Dua orang, dan aura keberadaan mereka semakin lama semakin lemah. Tidak hanya itu, saya juga merasakan keberdaan para 'penyihir' yang Anda cari dan juga 'sang kematian'._

Elizabeth memutuskan pembicaraan tanpa membiarkan Minato mengatakan satu kata pun. Tapi, Minato memang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya pucat. _Penyihir, apakah itu STREGA? Lalu sang kematian, apakah yang dimaksud Elizabeth itu adalah Sara.._.pikir Minato. _Jadi benar, STREGA sudah mulai bergerak...padahal aku belum menemukan pola gerakan mereka serta tujuan mereka..._

Minato lalu melihat kalendar, delapan Oktober. Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk tidak pergi ke Tartarus malam ini, karena dua hari lagi baru Shadow yang muncul setiap saat Full Moon akan tiba. Jadi, dia ingin menghemat tenaga. Tapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna dari Wheel of Fortune tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk memeluk kelembutan kasur dikamarnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Minako yang sama-sama habis menerima telepon dari Theodore, segera menghampiri Minato yang wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "Minato-nii..tadi itu..." Minato melihat kearah Minako dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sangat serius yang kemudian juga diikuti oleh Minako.

"Malam ini, kita HARUS ke Tartarus. Ada misi penting yang harus kita penuhi!" perintah Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>Yap...chapter 7 beres. Review ya!<strong>

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yap, chapter ke delapan.**  
><strong>Awalnya aku mau minta maaf sama typo atau susunan yang aneh. Sebenarnya di komputerku baik-baik.<strong>  
><strong>Tapi, ketika di upload padahal sudah di edit, tetap saja...duh.. :(<strong>  
><strong>Maaf ya... :)<strong>

**Semoga adegan bertarung yang aku tulis cukup memuaskan. Agak belum biasa sih.**

**DISCLAIMER : PERSONA SERIES ITU PUNYA ATLUS CORP.**

* * *

><p><strong>JUST FINISH HIMHER**

Akihiko dan Yukari terlihat bingung, ketika Minako dan Minato mendadak memerintah mereka untuk bersiap-siap ke Tartarus. Fuuka pun terlihat sangat bingung. Mitsuru yang baru saja sampai karena ada urusan dengan Nanjo Group juga sangat terkejut karena dia tidak mendapat pemberitahuan apapun. Si kembar segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, berganti pakaian dan langsung menuju command room untuk mengambil perlengkapan mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari anggota SEES yang lain yang bersiap-siap kecuali mereka, bahkan Mitsuru yang memegang kendali di SEES –sebenarnya-, tidak bisa bilang apapun. Tapi ada satu yang mengikuti perintah mereka, yah tentu saja Aigis. Aigis yang memilki kepercayaan yang tinggi dengan si kembar, langsung menuruti perintah si kembar. Sisanya, hanya mengikuti si kembar sampai ke Command Room.

"Hei, Arisato apa maksud kalian?" tanya Akihiko, "Bukankah kalian bilang malam ini kita tidak akan ke Tartarus karena dua hari lagi Full Moon dan kita harus menghemat energi kita?"

"Itu memang benar senpai, tapi..tadi kami mendapat pemberitahuan yang sangat penting dari 'sumber terpercaya' kami. Malam ini, kita ada tugas penting." Jelas Minako yang sedang mengasah naginata miliknya.

"Strega...Sara..." kata Minato sambil mengambil pedang serta Evoker miliknya di lemari, "dan...Strega, menyandera beberapa orang, aku tidak tahu siapa tapi, yang jelas mereka sudah kelewatan sekarang..." kata Minato dan tumben sekali, nada bicaranya terdengar kesal.

Seluruh anggota SEES saling bertukar pandang. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin menuruti perintah si kembar tapi, 'sumber terpercaya' itu, membuat mereka menjadi tidak yakin. Lalu mendapat kabar mendadak tentang STREGA dan Sara, itu tidak bisa dibilang 100 % benar. Bisa saja pemberitahuan itu hanyalah sebuah telepon salah sambung atau iseng, walau sepertinya tidak mungkin karena yang tahu tentang Dark Hour tidak banyak.

"Kalian ikut apa tidak?" tanya Minako sambil menyerahkan sebuah evoker kepada Akihiko yang jelas itu adalah milik si juara tinju itu, "Kita memang belum tahu banyak tentang STREGA, Sara-san dan juga misteri dibalik Kirijou Group. Bisa saja ini perangakap yang sudah disiapkan oleh musuh, tapi inilah yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." Jelas Minako.

Akihiko terlihat ragu sejenak, namun apa yang dikatakan oleh Minako benar. Mengingat pembicaraan rahasia mereka berempat. Ini adalah kesempatan mereka, kesempatan untuk menguak –mungkin seluruh- misteri yang menyelimuti Dark Hour terutama tentang STREGA. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Mitsuru dan mereka berdua mengangguk. Akihiko lalu mengambil evoker miliknya dari tangan Minako dan menatap mata serius Minako yang dibalas tatapan yang juga serius, "Baik, kami ikut." _Shinji...kau pasti ada disana juga kan...?_

Minato lalu tersenyum dan menatap seluruh anggota SEES, "Baiklah...semuanya. Persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik, karena malam ini adalah malam yang cukup panjang bisa saja terjadi sesuatu..."

* * *

><p>Sebelum menuju Gekkoukan, Sara pergi ke apartemen Akie bersaudara, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Takaya adalah benar. Begitu dia sampai di apartemen tersebut, dia terkejut. Pintu apartemen rusak, karena dibuka paksa. Ruang keluarga berantakan, tidak hanya ruang keluarga, hampir seluruh ruangan nampak berantakan sekali. Mungkin ini membuktikan kalau mereka jelas-jelas memberikan perlawanan. Sara berjalan menuju kamar Maya, dan dia terkejut melihat darah yang membekas di sprei tempat tidur, boneka yang isinya tercerai burai dan mainan-mainan yang rusak. Sara menggertakan gigi dan memukul dinding kamar tersebut.<p>

Ini sudah jelas kelewatan, sangat kelewatan. Mereka berdua tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah Sara dan STREGA. Mereka tidak berdosa, tapi apakah Takaya dan Jin harus berbuat sejauh ini, menyiksa orang yang sama sekali tidak berdosa dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. "SIAL!" jerit Sara yang segera langsung lari meninggalkan apartemen itu dan segera pergi menuju Gekkoukan.

Tanpa sadar, selama ia berlari, ia meneteskan air mata. Bukan, bukan berarti dia cengeng atau lemah. Namun, dia merasa kesal karena ketidakberdayaannya dan betapa lemahnya dirinya karena tidak dapat melindungi orang yang ada didekatnya dan hanya dapat lari dari kenyataan. Senyum Maya dan kedewasaan sikap Miyako, serta wajah Miyako yang menyesal telah 'membunuh' orang tuanya terlintas di benak Sara. Dia menjadi semakin kesal dan benar-benar rela apabila dia harus menggantinya dengan nyawanya sendiri demi keselamatan mereka berdua.

_Dosa ini adalah dosa yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan perkataan maaf. Ini adalah dosa yang sangat besar yang mungkin saja, dengan nyawa sang pendosa saja, tidak cukup untuk mengampuni atau menghapus dosa tersebut._

Sara sampai di Gekkoukan tepat pada jam 12 malam dan Gekkoukan High School telah bertransformasi menjadi bangunan angker dan mneyeramkan yang sering dia dan anggota SEES kunjungi seperti layaknya taman bermain kanak-kanak, yaitu Tartarus. Tartarus adalah sarang dari para Shadow. Sarang diaman semua keonaran ini bermula. Sarang yang dihasilkan dari penelitian kakek dan ayahnya. Dia menelan ludah, dan segera masuk ke dalam Tartarus. "Miyako-san...Sara-chan...tunggu aku..." kata Sara dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

><p>Fuuka tampak serius dan berkonsentrasi. Dia diminta oleh Minato untuk mencari keberadaan Strega, Sara-san dan dua orang yang kemungkinan menjadi the lost ones. "Ayo, Lucia, bantu aku..." kata Fuuka. Yukari dan Junpei tidak tahan melihat kondisi Fuuka, karena sudah sekitar 15 menit Fuuka menacri namun tidak ada hasil. Sedangkan Minato dan Minako sepertinya tidak ada ampun malam ini, nuansa hati mereka sepertinya sedang tidak baik. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membantah perintah kedua leader mereka. "Adamah..." kata Fuuka yang langsung jatuh duduk lemah dan langsung ditolong oleh Yukari.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato yang berdiri di hadapan Fuuka dan tumben nadanya agak terdengar sinis.

"Aku...merasakan keberadaan yang aneh di blok Adamah..adamah itu, blok kedua sebelum blok yang paling atas..." kata Fuuka terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak memakai energinya.

Minato tidak menjawab, ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Fuuka dan mengambil posisi berpikir. Junpei yang kesal melihat tingkah laku Minato yang tumben terlihat sok, segera mendekati sahabatnya itu dan mencengkram kerah baju Minato, "Hey dude, aku tahu kau emang gak banyak omong. Tapi,bisa tidak kau menghargai usaha Fuuka-chan sedikit. Kau ini kenapa sih?" kata Junpei dengan nada tidak suka.

Minato tidak menjawab dan itu benar-benar membuat Junpei semakin kesal. Dia mendorong Minato dan mengepalkan tangannya lalu segera melayangkan tinjunya, tapi bertepatan pada saat itu, justru bukan bunyi pukulan yang terdengar, namun justru tamparan.

Junpei terkejut karena bukan dia yang melakukannya, justru Yukari. "Kau ini kenapa Arisato-kun!? Ada apa denganmu malam ini? ini seperti bukan kau saja!" bentaknya dan dia mulai menangis.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu kehilangan kendali akan dirimu seperti ini?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Yukari dan tangis Yukari membuat Minato tersadar. Tersadar kalau dia tidak bersikap profesional. Dia lalu mengelus pipinya yang merah karena ditampar oleh Yukari dan berusaha berdiri, "Maaf...tapi, saat ini aku benar-benar bingung..apa yang harus aku lakukan..karena sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir...perasaanku tidak tenang."katanya dan tangannya agak gemetaran.

"Hey dude, tanganmu..." kata Junpei yang tidak percaya.

Akihiko yang mendengar penjelasan Minato lalu menengok ke arah Minako yang dari tadi diam. Tipikal Minako kalau sudah agak kesal, diam karena sudah ada yang mewakili kekesalan dan amarahnya yaitu Minato. Akihiko memperhatikan keadaan Minako baik-baik dan dia cukup terkejut, kaki Minako gemetaran. Tumben sekali, berarti benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato. Baik dia dan Minako, sama sekali tidak tenang, mereka seperti merasa takut. Namun Akihiko yakin, mereka bilang tidak tenang atau khawatir karena menghindari satu kata yaitu TAKUT. Mereka tidak ingin membuat kinerja tim terganggu karena perasaan pribadi mereka. Akihiko lalu mendekati Minako, "Takut?" tanyanya.

Minako hanya diam, tapi ia lalu menjawab "...tidak..." suaranya sangat kecil pelan, namun Akihiko masih bisa mendengarnya. Lalu Minako memegang erat naginata miliknya, "..tapi aku merasa khawatir dan tidak tenang...seperti mimpi buruk datang terus-menerus..."

Mitsuru lalu menghela napas, "Kita semua memang takut..karena setiap hari kita mengadu nyawa kita disini...tapi, ingatlah kalau kita disini tidak sendirian. Kita disini bersama, dalam satu tim. Jadi, kita tidak perlu takut karena kita menghadapi ini bersama-sama."

Kalimat-kalimat singkat Mitsuru membangkitkan semangat anggota SEES termasuk kedua leader walau hanya sedikit. Namun itu sangat membantu. Mereka semua tersenyum dan sekali lagi, mereka merasa ikatan mereka sebagai satu tim menjadi lebih kuat. "Jadi, Arisato-kun, bagaimana cara kita menuju Adamah area?" tanya Mitsuru kepada Minato.

"Itu..." sebelum Minato bisa menyelasaikan kalimantnya, terdengar langkah kaki dua orang dibelakang mereka.

"Biarkanlah kami membantu Anda semua malam ini, Master..."

* * *

><p>Adamah, area Tartarus yang paling dekat dengan puncak Tartarus. Memang mengejutkan kalau ternyata area ini bisa diakses, padahal area ini masih termasuk ke area yang terlarang. Sara, dengan mudahnya masuk ke area itu karena 'dibimbing' oleh mereka. Mereka tak lain adalah Takaya dan Jin. Sara melihat keadaan di Adamah, para Shadow menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Sara dan Sara sangat bingung, sekuat apakah Takaya sampai dia bisa menahan mahlukmengerikan yang haus akan nyawa manusia ini.<p>

PLOK...PLOK...PLOK...

Suara tepukan tangan seseorang membuat langkah Sara terhenti dan dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Takaya..." kata Sara pelan.

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang di Tower of Demise, tempat suci untuk menunggu dan memanggil 'penyelamat' dunia..." kata Takaya terlihat sangat bangga.

Sara menggigit bibir, dia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai membentak Takaya, "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU MUAK DENGAN BASA BASI MU YANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU! CEPAT LEPASKAN DUA ORANG YANG KALIAN TANGKAP ITU! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Wah..wah..."kata Takaya dengan nada yang seperti main-main.

"Sepertinya, malam ini kita ada tamu tambahan Takaya..." kata Jin yang berdiri di sebelahTakaya, "para pemburu dan si Aragaki." Katanya jelas.

"SEES huh?"

"HEI JANGAN ALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN! SEKARANG DIMANA DUA ORANG YANG KALIAN TANGKAP ITU!? LEPASKAN MEREKA DAHULU!" bentak Sara, "MEREKA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SEMUA INI! KALAU KAU INGIN NYAWA, AKU RELA MEMBERIKAN NYAWAKU!"

Takaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sara yang sangat mengharukan dan pengertian, menurutnya. "Oh, nyawamu..sungguh indah sekali..tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Karena mereka sudah mengkhianati 'sang penyelamat'.."

"A-apa maksudmu!?" kata Sara, dia terlihat sangat kesal sekaligus bingung, "..sang penyelamat apa maksudmu?"

"Nyx...mother of creature...dan aku, adalah 'high priest' yang akan membawa seluruh umat manusia kedalam kedamaian dan keselamatan..." kata Takaya dengan penuh bangga. "..dan mereka..sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan Nyx. Kau tahu yang sudah mereka perbuat kan? Membunuh pengikut Nyx, membunuh orang yang percaya akan keselamatan, bukankah itu adalah sebuah dosa?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang nampaknya sudah tidak normal.

Muka Sara terlihat sangat kesal sekali, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi dengan isi otakmu yang ternyata sudah rusak itu Takaya. Tapi, aku kesini bukan untuk main mencari hikmah kehidupan denganmu. Terserah kau anggap dirimu itu 'high priest' atau apa, aku nggak peduli. Oh, tidak hanya itu, aku sendiri, sudah tidak mau tahu dari awal." Kata Sara. Sebenarnya dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Takaya, namun dia benar-benar muak melihat kesintingan Takaya, bahkan kalau ada tempat yang layak, dia ingin segera muntah akibat bualan ngaconya itu.

Takaya pun semakin kesal, "JIN!" perintahnya.

Jin segera memperlihatkan Miyako dan Maya yang disalib di tempat kedua anggota STREGA itu berdiri, dan Sara sangat terkejut. Kondisi mereka memang baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka sama sekali. Namun, tubuh mereka terlihat sangat lemah. Terutama Maya, jelas sekali kalau tempat ini, bukan tempat yang cocok untuk anak seperti dia. Karena dia terlihat sangat lemah sekali.

"Kalian..." kata Sara menahan amarah.

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba Sara mendengar suara yang dia kenal dan dia segera menoleh. Shinjiro Aragaki, datang dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa dan suaranya yang khas sangat menyebalkan. "Sampah seperti kalian ini, benar-benar nggak ada kerjaan ya?" tanyanya.

"Shinji..." kata Sara yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Shinjiro.

Shinjiro lalu menoleh ke arah Sara dan tersenyum kecil, "Hmph...jelaskan belakangan yang penting kita selamatkan mereka..." Sara langsung mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shinjiro.

"Memangnya kau pikir hal ini akan mudah, kalian berdua tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan kami!" seru Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet terlebih dahulu...?" kata Takaya sambil menunjukkan senyum sinisnya. Dia melepaskan ikatan Miyako dan Maya lalu menyeret mereka dengan paksa ke access point. "Kalian siap?" tanyanya.

"TUNGGU!" jerit Sara. Namun, terlambat. Sosok Miyako dan Maya pun menghilang. "SIAL!"

"Nah, silahkan mencari mereka. Aku tidak tahu mereka terpisah atau berada di lantai mana, namun, kalau kalian tidak segera mencarinya. Maka...semua akan terlambat dan mereka akan menjadi the Lost Ones..." jelas Takaya. Takaya lalu memanggil Persona miliknya, Hypnos dan mulai menyerang Sara dan Shinjiro.

* * *

><p>Akihiko dan Mitsuru terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran dua orang tiba-tiba yang mengaku akan membantu mereka. Walau, si kembar nampak sangat senang orang yang baru datang itu, mengaku bernama Elizabeth dan Theodore. Mereka juga mengakui kalau mereka lah, informan tersebut.<p>

"Baiklah, kami akan membuka gerbang penyambung dengan Adamah area.."kata Elizabeth sambil membuka compendium book miliknya dan bersama-sama dengan Theodore membaca suatu mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir pun muncul di bawah mereka.

Seluruh anggota SEES mundur dari sekitar dua orang tersebut, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak nyaman. Semua nampak khawatir, khawatir kalau ternyata dua orang ber dress code biru ini, adalah musuh. Tapi, melihat raut wajah kedua Leader yang terlihat lebih santai, mereka mau tak mau mencoba untuk mempercayai kedua orang misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah, muncul sebuah pintu besar. Pintu kayu yang memiliki banyak ukiran dengan batu-batu sebagai penahan disekitarnya. Elizabeth dan Theodore kemudian membungkukkan badannya, "Door of Pandora, pintu yang akan menghubungkan Anda ke tempat tujuan Anda..." kata mereka bersamaan.

Semua terlihat terkejut dan tidak ada dari mereka yang berani berkata dan bertindak lebih dahulu. Kecuali, tentu saja leader mereka. "Pa..Pandora..jadi, kami belum tentu bisa sampai ke Adamah kalau begitu?" kata Minako sambil mengingat-ingat cerita mitologi Pandora.

"Bukankah Anda semua disini memiliki keinginan yang kuat menuju tempat tersebut?" kata Theodore, "Asalkan Anda memiliki keinginan serta tujuan yang kuat, maka pintu ini, akan membawa Anda ke tempat tersebut. Jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jelasnya.

Elizabeth lalu memberikan tatapan tak suka ke adiknya, "Kau, terlalu banyak bicara Theo..." katanya.

Theodore lalu menjadi salah tingkah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Ah, maafkan aku..."

Minato lalu menghampiri kedua servant tersebut dan menghela napas, "Sudahlah..aku berterima kasih kalian mau membantu kami." Dan dia menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Elizabeth langsung berlutut di hadapan Minato. "Apapun yang Anda minta, Minato-sama..."

"Terima kasih Theo!" seru Minako sambil tersenyum ceria ke Theodore dan Theodore berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

Minato lalu berbalik dan memandang seluruh grup, "Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah diantara kalian masih ada yang ragu?" tanya Minato. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menjawab jadi, sepertinya mereka semua sudah mantap untuk tetap pergi ke Area tersebut.

Tiba-tiba warna wajah Fuuka berubah menjadi putih, seputih kertas. Dia lalu jatuh terduduk dan gemetaran. "Apa ini..." katanya dengan nada yang terdengar ketakutan.

"FUUKA!"

"FUUKA-SAN!"

"YAMAGISHI!"

"FUUKA-CHAN!"

Semua anggota SEES menghampirinya. Kaget karena, tiba-tiba saja, Fuuka langsung terduduk lemah. Dia lalu dibantu berdiri oleh Yukari dan Junpei, "Terima kasih banyak." Kata Fuuka.

"Ada apa Fuuka?" tanya Minako.

"Aku..merasakan Persona milik Sara-san dan Aragaki-senpai, mereka...mereka sedang bertarung dengan dua persona, yang aku tidak tahu itu milik siapa tapi..." kata Fuuka mencoba untukberkonsentrasi.

"STREGA.." kata Minato.

"Lalu, dua orang yang Arisato-kun bilang, iya. Awalnya aku merasakan keberadaan mereka tapi, kemudian...keberadaan mereka menghilang dan muncul lagi tapi, mereka terpisah..." kata Fuuka. Terdengar Minato seperti sedang mengutuk dan mengumpat sesuatu tapi, tidak diarahkan untuk Fuuka.

"Apakah mereka masih berada di Adamah?" tanya Minako.

Fuuka menggeleng, "tidak...satu orang di Adamah, namun saru orang lagi...Yabbashah Area...satu lantai dibawah Adamah..."

Lagi-lagi, Minato seperti mengutuk dan mengumpat sesuatu, sedangkan Minako hanya menggigit bibir. Pilihan yang sangat susah bagi mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Strega dan mereka tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil tindakan. Akihiko lalu menepuk pundak Minato, "Tenanglah, kita harus lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Semuanya tampak menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Minato selaku ketua, namun Minato diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Kita.." akhirnya dia mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Kita berpencar...tapi sebelumnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf begini, aku tidak terima apabila ada yang absen malam ini. Jadi, semua ikut karena aku akan meminta kita menjadi tiga tim. Setuju atau tidak, pokoknya kalian harus setuju." Jelas Minato yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke ritmenya.

"Kirijou-senpai, Koromaru dan Ken kalian mencari orang yang menghilang yang ada di Yabbashah, Minako, Yukari dan Junpei, mencari yang ada di Adamah, sedangkan Aku, Aigis dan Sanada-senpai, akan membantu Sara-san dan Aragaki-senpai. Setuju?"

Minako hendak protes, namun Minato menatap mata Minako seakan-akan berkata, Aku mohon untuk sekarang serahkan masalah Aragaki padaku. Jadi, mau tak mau Minako mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Minato. "Baiklah, kita semua setuju, dan ayo kita mulai misi ini." Kata Minako dengan menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Minato lalu menoleh ke arah Elizabeth dan Theodore, "Aku mohon kalian berdua mau membantu kami malam ini, tolong berjaga disini bersama Yamagishi disini. Karena kami semua akan masuk kedalam dungeon." Pinta Minato yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Elizabeth dan Theodore.

* * *

><p>Minato, Akihiko dan Aigis sampai di Adamah Area bersama-sama dengan tim Minako. Baik Minako dan Minato saling menatap dan mengangguk. Minako langsung berpisah dengan Minato, sambil mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Yamagishi melalui receiver. "Hati-hati.." kata Minato dan Akihiko bersamaan.<p>

Minako, Yukari dan Junpei hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan tim Minato. Minato lalu menghela napas dan mencoba untuk meregangkan ototnya. "Mereka ada di satu lantai diatas kita."kata Minato, "Siap?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Akihiko dan Aigis. "Baiklah..."

Sara dan Shinjiro tidak bisa menandingi kehebatan Takaya dan Jin, akibat dari supressant dan dasarnya otak mereka yang mulai tak sehat, kekuatan Persona mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengungguli mereka. Apalagi kondisi Sara dan Shinjiro yang sudah mulai kacau, Sara yang khawatir dengan keadaan Akie bersaudara sedangkan Shinjiro yang sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Cih.."kata Sara. Berkali-kali dia menggunakan skill milik Hel, namun tidak dapat menandingi kekuatan Hypnos, milik Takaya. Sebelum Takaya sanggup menghabisi Sara, tiba-tiba sosok Palladion muncul dan menahan serangan Takaya. Sara dan Shinjiro menoleh ke arah Palladion muncul, dan melihat Minato, Akihiko dan Aigis. "Kalian..." kata Sara.

"Tch...mau apa kau kemari Aki?" tanya Shinjiro yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedikit lega karena ada bantuan dari sahabatnya.

Minato segera mengeluarkan one-handed sword miliknya dan menodongkannya ke arah Takaya yang terlihat jijik dan muak karena kedatangan mereka. "Semuanya, misi malam ini, mengalahkan STREGA dan menolong Sara-san serta Aragaki-senpai dan juga The Lost Ones!" serunya. Langsung, dia, Akihiko dan Aigis segera maju untuk menyerang Takaya dan Jin.

"Tch...dasar, manusia bosan hidup!" bentak Jin.

Sebenarnya Minato tahu, dia mengambil resiko yang sangat besar. Baik Akihiko dan Aigis, memiliki titik lemah. Sayangnya, kedua persona milik STREGA itu, memiliki skill yang melemahkan mereka. Namun, bukan saatnya main strategi seperti itu. Dia sebenarnya membutuhkan Mitsuru dan Yukari, namun dia tahu, posisi kedua gadis itu lebih dibutuhkan untuk mencari the Lost Ones. "Sarasvati!" Minato segera memanggil Persona miliknya dan meng-cast Dia untuk menyembuhkan Sara dan Shinjiro.

Sedangkan, Akihiko dan Aigis, menyerang Takaya dan Jin. Mereka paham dengan rencana Minato dan mereka akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan Strega, sampai tim Minako dan Mitsuru berhasil menemukan dan menolong dua orang yang terpisah di blok berbeda itu. Akihiko dan Aigis berusaha menyeimbangkan keadaan dengan Akihiko melawan Jin sedangkan Takaya melawan Aigis.

* * *

><p>Minako, Yukari dan Junpei tetap berlari menyusuri Adamah Area. Mereka tahu kalau kekuatan mereka belum bisa menandingi Shadow di area tersebut, jadi mereka berusaha untuk sembunyi-sembunyi namun bergerak cepat. "Fuuka-chan, bagaimana dengan area ini?" tanya Minako.<p>

"..."

"Tidak ada...sepertinya masih satu lantai diatas..." jelas Fuuka, "Kalian harus cepet karena hawa keberadaannya semakin lemah."

"Baik.." jawab Minako disela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Dia dan Yukari juga Junpei, sudah menyusuri tiga lantai Adamah. Mereka lelah karena terus berlari mencegah bertemu dengan Shadow dan terus menerus mencari tangga. "Ayo, semangat kawan.." katanya berusaha untuk membangkitkan semangat kedua temannya.

"Baik.." jawab Yukari dan Junpei bersamaan.

"Aku merasakannya!" seru Fuuka ketika Minako, Yukari dan Junpei sampai di lantai selanjutnya. Mereka tersenyum lega sedikit, karena setidaknya mereka sudah tahu, kalau orang yang mereka cari ada di lantai tersebut. Sekarang mereka tinggal berharap, tidak ada shadow yang menyerang orang tersebut.

"Arah?" tanya Minako.

"Barat!"

Mereka segera mengarah ke arah tersebut lalu tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan seseorang yang sangat kencang, "KYAAAAAAA...!"

Minako segera mempercepat larinya, "Ayo, sepertinya yang kita khawatirkan terjadi!" dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Junpei dan Yukari mencoba mengikuti ritme lari Minako.

Mereka sampai di sebuah area kosong, dan melihat empat Shadow berwujud tank, mencoba menyerang seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Sara. Minako tahu, sepertinya level yang dia miliki belum cukup kuat, tapi tidak ada salahnya, demi menolong orang. "Yukari, Junpei, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Shadow itu, lalu kalian segera menolong orang itu ketika shadow tersebut menjauh dari wanita itu. " perintah Minako.

Junpei dan Yukari cukup terkejut mendengar rencana Minako, karena rencana itu sangat nekat dan gila, Junpei merasa tidak adil sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki di tim tersebut "Hei, kau serius? Bukankah lebih baik kalau ak-"

"Jangan, Personamu belum cukup kuat Junpei.." potong Minako. Dia lalu menatap Junpei dengan tatapan memohon, "Serahkan ini padaku..." pintanya.

Junpei paham perasaaan adik kembar sahabatnya dan membetulkan posisi topinya. Yah, sekedar menutup kekecewaannya, jadi mau tak mau harus stay cool. "Siap?" tanya Minako yang mengarahkan evoker ke pelipisnya sedangkan Yukari dan Junpei dalam posisi siaga untuk segera berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"ODIN!"

Sosok raja para dewa Norse muncul dan segera melancarkan serangannya ke Shadow-shadow tersebut. Sesuai dugaan Minako, perhatian Shadow tersebut teralihkan dan langsung menyerang Minako dengan ganas. Sedangkan Yukari dan Junpei harus menahan perasaan serta gerakan mereka untuk menolong berlari ke arah wanita itu, dan langsung membawanya ke access point.

"Yuka-tan bawa wanita ini, aku akan membantu Mina-tan!" perintah Junpei yang mau tak mau tidak tahan melihat Minako berjuang sendirian, menahan empat shadow. Dia yakin, Minako pasti sekarang sudah kelelahan.

"Tapi, Junpei..." kata Yukari yang tak yakin dengan ide Junpei, namun apa yang dikatakan Junpei benar. "Baiklah.." kata Yukari. "Fuuka, tolong analisa Shadow yang dilawan oleh Minako-chan!" pinta Yukari. Yukari membawa wanita itu ke access point sedangkan Junpei segera kembali ke tempat Minako melawan para Shadow.

"Kelemahannya adalah PETIR!" seru Fuuka yang langsung menganalisa shadow tersebut setelah diperintah oleh Yukari.

"Yosh, Mina-tan!" seru Junpei yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Shadow tersebut dan berdiri di sebelah Minako, "Kau dengar itu Mina-tan?" tanyanya.

Minako terkejut dan ingin sekali membentak Junpei saat itu juga, namun sekarang bukan saatnya. Dia sudah cukup lelah menangani Shadow tersebut. "Odin!" Minako memanggil Persona miliknya, "Mazio!"

Ke empat Shadow berwujud tank itu langsung terkulai lemah. "Kesempatan!" seru Junpei yang langsung menarik tangan Minako. "Ayo kita pergi Mina-tan!"

"Junpei...kenapa..." tanya Minako yang heran kenapa Junpei malah kembali, bukan pergi bersama Yukari.

"Hehehe...anggap saja, tugas seorang gentleman..." canda Junpei. Minako hanya tersenyum dan menghela napas lega lalu mereka segera menuju access point. Meninggalkan Area Adamah dan juga empat Shadow yang terkulai lemah itu walau damage yang dihasilkan tidak terlalu besar.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, kelompok Mitsuru masih mencari di Area Yabbashah. "Syukurlah.." kata Mitsuru lega. Mitsuru sebenarnya cukup kecewa karena dia belum berhasil menemukan the lost ones, padahal berdasarkan data yang di analisa baik oleh dirinya dan Fuuka, orang tersebut sudah sangat lemah. Jadi mereka benar-benar harus bergerak cepat.<p>

"ada apa?" tanya Ken yang berlari disebelah Mitsuru.

"Kelompok Minako sudah berhasil menemukan satu kelompok Arisato masih berhadapan dengan STREGA." Jelas Mitsuru.

Ken menelan ludah, "apakah kita akan mengalahkan STREGA?" tanya Ken.

Mitsuru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak...Arisato ingin kita menomor satukan keselamatan. Setelah menyelamatkan kedua orang yang hilang. Arisato ingin kita segera menghubungi tim mereka dan mereka akan berusah untuk melarikan diri bersama Sara-san dan Aragaki." Jelasnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ini namanya strategi Amada...kau harus paham itu.." kata Mitsuru dengan nada cukup tegas sehingga Ken hanya bisa mengangguk.

"WRAF! WRAF!"

Mereka berdua mendengar gonggongan Koromaru dan segera mengejar anjing shiba inu berwarna putih itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Mitsuru, ke Koromaru. Anjing itu nampak serius dan sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu. "Andai aku mengerti bahasa anjing dan andaikan saja Aigis bersama kita..." keluh Mitsuru.

Dia lalu melihat Amada yang patah semangat, "Bukan begitu Amada, bukan berarti aku tidak mau satu tim dengan kalian tapi, aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang diakatakan Koromaru." Jelas Mitsuru.

"Kau menemukan gadis itu?" tanya Ken ke Koromaru yang dibalas dengan salakan senang dan ekor yang bergoyang. "Tunjukkan jalannya." Perintah Ken. Koromaru segera berlari dan menyalak dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo, Koromaru tahu letak the lost ones." Ajak Ken.

Mitsuru hanya tersenyum dan menyadari kebodohannya, "Yah, maaf Amada aku sudah meragukan kalian..." dan mereka berdua segera mengejar anjing shiba putih itu.

Suara gonggongan Koromaru semakin keras sehingga membuat Mitsuru dan Ken mempercepat lari mereka. Namun, mendadak suara gonggongan itu hilang. Mitsuru merasa sangat khawatir. "Amada ayo kita bergegas!" ajak Mitsuru.

Berkat kemampuan Mitsuru yang sama dengan Fuuka, yaitu menganaisa. Mereka dapat dengan mudah menemukan lokasi Koromaru, namun yang mereka lihat sangat mengejutkan. Ternyata Shadow yang menyerang the lost ones itu cukup ganas, sehingga ada darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Mitsuru tidak percaya. Lebih terkejutnya, ternayata the lost ones yang mereka cari adalah seorang gadis kecil. "itu Maya.." kata Mitsuru yang rupanya sudah tahu nama anak itu dari data yang diberikan oleh Minato.

"A..apakah kita terlamabat?" kata Ken yang jelas sekali kalau mukanya sudah pucat. Ditambah lagi, Koromaru yang tersungkur akibat serangan Shadow tersebut namun segera mencoba untuk berdiri.

Mitsuru mencoba mengatur emosinya, "Tidak!" seru Mitsuru. "Kita sama sekali belum terlambat!" dia langsung memanggil Persona miliknya, "Penthylissia! Bufu!"

* * *

><p>Minato bersama Akihiko, Aigis, Sara dan Shinjiro masih berusaha menandingin serangan STREGA. Karena dengan liciknya, ternyata Jin sudah memasang perangkap bom rakitan ditempat mereka bertempur. "Sial..." kata Minato. <em>Kalau saja aku punya Kohryu...tapi, yang punya sekarang hanya Minako...<em>

"Arisato-kun!" panggil Fuuka tiba-tiba, "Minako-chan berhasil menemukan salah satu the lost ones!"

Minato terlihat agak lega, dia lalu melihat teman-temannya yang raut wajah sedikit lega langsung terlihat di wajah mereka. Terutama Sara walau sebenarnya Minato yakin, dia sangat khawatir pada keadaan yang seorang lagi. "Bagus, lalu bagaimana keadaan disana? Bagaimana keadaan tim Mitsuru?" tanyanya.

"Ng, gadis yang bernama Miyako baik-baik saja, dia hanya lelah. Sedangkan...Minako-cahn..keadaannya tidak baik...dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan Shadow di area tersebut. Kirijou-senpai masih mencari..."

"Tch...dasar adik bodoh..." kata Minato yang tak disangka ternyata dia dapat bermulut kasar juga. "Bilang pada Minako,dia harus istirahat. Sekarang serahkan semua padaku dan Mitsuru. Ini perintah!" dan hubungan komunikasi dengan Fuuka pun terputus.

Takaya yang sedikit menguping hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan raut wajah penuh kebanggaan dan kemenangan."Sepertinya malam ini, kalian akan bermimpi buruk ya..."

Minato lalu mengelap keringat di dahinya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dan menunjukkan senyum yang yang menjadi khasnya, "Apakah begitu?" tanyanya dan segera memanggil Persona miliknya, "Rakshasa!"

* * *

><p>Mitsuru. Ken dan Koromaru berhasil mengalahkan Shadow yang menyerang Maya. Mereka nampak lelah dan merasa gagal. Karena keadaan Maya yang terluka cukup parah. Mitsuru segera menghampiri gadis kecil yang terkulai lemah itu, "Dia..." katanya. Namun, skill tersebut hanya menyembuhkan kondisi Maya sedikit. Berarti memang benar, orang yang tidak memiliki 'potential'tidak dapat bertahan lama dan beradapatsi di Dark Hour dan Tartarus.<p>

Mitsuru menggendong Maya lalu melihat Ken dan Koromaru yang nampaknya kecewa. "Sudahlah..kalian sudah berjuang. Sekarang kita kembali..."

"Apakah dia akan tertolong?" tanya Ken yang jelas-jelals dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan menahan air matanya. "Kalau saja aku bisa lebih cepat..."

"Amada...hal ini sudah terjadi, yang sekarang bisa kita lakukan hanya kembali ke gerbang utama Tartarus dan segera membawa gadis ini ke rumah sakit begitu Dark Hour selesai." Kata Mitsuru.

Amada hanya mengangguk dan dia bersama Koromaru mengikuti Mitsuru menuju access point. Malam ini,merupakan pukulan untuk Ken karena ternyata Tartarus bukan suatu dungeon biasa yang sering muncul-muncul di game RPG yang sering dia mainkan. Juga, sikap kepahlawanan seperti di film-film tidak selamanya berlaku di dunia nyata.

Minato terlihat sangat senang dan puas ketika mendapat berita dari Fuuka kalau tim Mitsuru sudah berhasil. Dia memberikan tanda kepada Sara dan Sara terlihat lebih lega dibandingkan tadi. Tapi, sialnya serangan Takaya dan Jin menjadi semakin membabi buta, semakin tidak mengenal ampun. Dia benar-benar butuh bantuan Kohryu. Tapi, dia tidak dapat meminta Minako untuk datang atau menyusul mereka.

Minato pun memutuskan untuk memanggil Suzaku, tapi ketika dia mau memanggil burung api tersebut, tiba-tiba lilitan-lilitan besar bersisik berada disekitar mereka. Minato terkejut dan menyadari sosok mahluk yang menyelimuti mereka, kohryu.

Dia bingung siapa yang memanggil Kohryu dan terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang muncul dari arah tangga. Minako. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, luka sayatan dimana-mana. Baju sedikit sobek. Namun, nekatnya dia tetap datang menolong Minato. Minato jadi sebal, apa benar Minako bisa baca pikirannya. Kalau benar, ingin rasanya dia menggantung dirinya saat ini.

* * *

><p>Tanpa diperintah oleh Minako, Kohryu segera melancarkan serangan miliknya dan dalam seketika. Takay dan Jin langsung terkulai lemah di tengah-tengah area kosong itu. Sebenarnya ini sesuai dengan rencana Minato yang hendak memakai kohryu sebagai senjata , ketika mendengar laporan Fuuka dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera meminta Minako menuju ke tempatnya.<p>

"Minako..." kata Akihiko dan Shinjiro yang tidak percaya melihat naga besar yang menolong mereka dan kemudian naga tersebut menghilang.

Minako hanya bisa tersenyum dan tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya. Kakinya gemetaran karena sudah merasa sangat lelah. Ternyata Yawn B-Gone yang diminumnya malam ini tidak membantu terlalu banyak.

Takaya yang melihat kesempatan emas, yaitu guard Minako yang memang tidak ada segera memerintah Hypnos untuk menyerang Minako. Semua terkejut. Shinjiro dan Aigis segera menyerang Takaya untuk melumpuhkannya. Sedangkan Minato dan Akihiko segera berlari ke arah jarak mereka cukup jauh dari posisi Minako.

"MINAKO!" mereka berdua berteriak begitu Hypnos mau menyerang Minako. Minako yang ketakutan setengah mati karena dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan energi hanya bisa memejamkan mata.._Minato-nii..._

Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Minako tidak percaya dirinya masih berdiri. Walau kakinya sangat gemetaran. Dia bingung, siapa yang melindunginya dan dia terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang melindunginya yaitu Hel, Persona milik Sara.

"Hel..."

Sosok Hel lalu menghilang dan Sara mendadak merasa emosi dan pikirannya kacau. "Aaarrgh..." Sara memegang kepalanya dan berguling-guling di tanah. Rupanya luka yang diterima oleh Hel, juga diterima oleh Sara. Dari perut Sara, keluar darah dalam jumlah banyak. Minako tidak percaya. Sara melindunginya, lagi. Dia berusaha mendekati Sara namun langkah kakinya sangat lemah, sebenarnya untuk menggerakkannya saja, dia tidak mampu. "Sara-san..." ucapnya lirih.

Begitu mendengar jeritan Sara, gerakan Shinjiro terhenti dan dia segera menuju ke tempat Sara. Dia berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, "Hei, hei!" seru Shinjiro.

Sedangkan Takaya yang dipapah oleh Jin, hanya tersenyum picik, "Nampaknya..kita seri ya malam ini..." dan mereka segera menghilang. Aigis langsung berhenti menyerang dan berlari menuju tempat Minako. Akihiko dan Minato sudah bersama Minako.

Minato menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya yang shock, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Minako, hei..." kata Minato pelan. Minako hanya menoleh ke arah Minato dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan kosong lalu memejamkan matanya dan pingsan dipelukan Akihiko dan Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>Fyuuh..beres...<strong>

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Semoga semakin menarik (merasa tension cerita turun nih)**

**DISCLAIMER :PERSONA SERIES itu punya ATLUS Corp.**

* * *

><p>LAST WORDS<p>

Minato bersama dengan Yukari dan Junpei, duduk dengan tenang dan manis di lobi rumah sakit. Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, setelah kejadian tadi malam, mereka bergegas membawa Sara dan korban yang hampir menjadi the lost ones, Akie Miyako dan Akie Maya. Mereka bertiga bersama anggota SEES sisanya, bermalam dirumah sakit , pagi ini hanya ada mereka bertiga karena Mitsuru sedang bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit, Minako sedang di check up. Fuuka dan Ken pulang dahulu ke asrama karena harus mengurus Koromaru dan Aigis, sedangkan Akihiko seperti biasa, urusan dengan Shinjiro yang mungkin semua sudah dapat menebak apa yang dibahas oleh mereka.

Baik Minato dan Junpei tidak tidur, karena mereka berdua berjaga secara bergantian di lobi tunggu ruang operasi. Sedangkan Yukari, hanya bertugas menemani mereka dan –mungkin- mengurus mereka. Alhasil, lingkaran hitam nampak jelas di mata cowok berjanggut dan cowok berambut biru itu.

Mereka baru bisa bernapas lega di pagi hari. Operasi Miyako dan Maya sukses, treatment untuk Sara dan Minako juga berjalan lancar. Khusus untuk Minato, dia sangat lega karena adik kembarnya tidak mengalami masalah yang serius. Untung sebelum mereka membawa Minako, Yukari meng-cast Dia ke tubuh Minako sehingga beberapa luka yang tidak terlalu fatal sudah pulih. Namun, dia perlu menjalani check up karena mengalami beberapa benturan.

Minako keluar dari ruang check up dan sebelum keluar dia sempat membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih ke dokter yang telah memeriksanya. Begitu dia menutup pintu ruang dokter tersebut dan berbalik, dia melihat kakaknya dan dua sahabatnya sedang duduk dengan wajah yang cukup kacau.

"Minato-nii!" sapa Minako ke kakaknya yang nampak seperti mayat hidup karena belum sarapan dan sangat mengantuk. Dia lalu duduk disebelah Minato dan tersenyum sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan santai. "Minato-nii baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Minato melihat Minako dengan wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak, mau bilang dia baik-baik saja, sayangnya kenyataannya tidak, mau bilang tidak baik-baik, pasti dia akan diomeli oleh adiknya. "Tidak, dan semua karena kau." Kata Minato.

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan datang, tapi kau malah datang padahal kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Alhasil kau...terluka..." jelas Minato. Dari suaranya terlihat sekali ada nada penyesalan dan Minako tahu, Minato pasti menyesal karena dia gagal sebagai Leader dan gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

Junpei dan Yukari yang mendengar percakapan si kembar pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan si kembar dengan alasan mau ke cafeteria rumah sakit untuk membeli sarapan serta minuman hangat. Minato hanya tersenyum ketika dua sahabatnya berpamitan dengan mereka. Lalu, obrolannya dengan Minako pun dilanjutkan. "Tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat marah dan kesal karena tindakanmu?" tanya Minato.

Minako hanya bisa diam, menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk begitu ditanya oleh kakak kembarnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Minato ternyata bisa merasa sebal dan kesal. "Aku minta maaf...tapi, kalau tidak begitu...nii-sama..."

"Aku sudah bilang, serahkan semua masalah termasuk masalah Aragaki padaku. Kau tidak usah ikut campur. Memang aku butuh bantuan persona mu Kohryu, tapi karena kondisimu yang terluka cukup parah, aku membatalkan rencana tersebut." Potong Minato. "Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Kau datang dan hal ini pun terjadi..kau terluka..."

Minato menunggu sanggahan dari Minako, namun tidak ada suara apapaun. Mereka pun diam selama beberapa menit, hanyut di dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Hiks..." lalu terdengar suara isakan yang tak lain berasal dari Minako.

Minato yang menyadari hal tersebut lalu menghela napas dan menatap adiknya yang mulai menangis, "Dengar Mina...aku..." dia memanggil Minako dengan panggilan 'Mina' panggilan kesayangan Minako dari Minato.

"Jadi, semua ini salah ku? Aku paham, ini salahku...aku tahu..." kata Minako sambil terisak.

"Bukan Mina..dengar..."

"Karena aku Sara-san terluka. Karena aku, Sara-san hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Karena aku the lost ones..."

"Itu bukan salahmu Mina!"

"KALAU BUKAN SALAHKU LALU SIAPA!?" tiba-tiba Minako meninggikan suaranya dan menatap ke arah Minato. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya yang memerah akibat tangis dan amarah emosinya. "KALAU SAJA AKU LEBIH KUAT! KALAU SAJA AKU BISA MENOLONG THE LOST ONES LEBIH CEPAT! HAL INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!"

Junpei dan Yukari yang tiba sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi minuman dan makanan hanya bisa diam dan melihat pertengkaran si kembar. Semua orang yang ada di lobi itupun terkejut dan diam sambil melihat ke arah si suster rumah sakit tidak berani untuk menegur mereka.

Minato lalu menghela napas lagi. Dia sadar, dia tidak boleh marah seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang besar. Dia menumpahkan semua amarah serta emosinya ke adiknya yang sama-sama memiliki beban seperti dirinya, padahal bisa saja beban Minako lebih berat. "Hei..hei..Mina tenanglah, aku minta maaf, aku yang salah..aku..."

"Aku pulang ke asrama." Sela Minako, "aku tidak mau bicara dengan Nii-sama..." dia lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Minato, Yukari dan Junpei.

Minato yang terlihat sangat menyesal, langsung buru-buru mengikuti adiknya, "Hey Mina...aku minta maaf..ayo, kuantar pulang..kau masih terluka kan..." dia lalu memegang tangan Minako yang kemudian langsung ditepis oleh Minako.

"Tidak usah..."kata Minako dingin tanpa menatap atau menoleh ke arah Minato. Dia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Minato yang tampak menyesal telah membentak-bentak , justru semestinya ini adalah salahnya.

* * *

><p>Sara tersadar dari tidurnya tapi, sekarang dia tidak terkejut melihat ruangan serba putih serta bau rumah sakit dan obat-obatan yang sangat khas dan menyengat. Dia hanya terlihat kaget seperti habis mengalami suatu mimpi buruk. Lalu terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, "Ara, Anda sudah sadar?" tanya seorang suster yang memasuki ruang rawat Sara.<p>

"Ini.." kata Sara.

"Anda berada di rumah sakit Sara-san, tapi tenang karena kondisi Anda baik-baik saja. Besok atau lusa, Anda sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Jelas suster tersebut sambil mengganti kantung infus milik Sara.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sara.

"Eh?"

"Miyako dan Maya..." kata Sara pelan namun suster tersebut masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah!" seru suster tersebut, "Maksud Anda Akie-san dan Maya-chan!?"

"Iya..."

"Kondisi mereka baik-baik saja, operasinya berjalan lancar..."

"Operasi?"

"Iya, Maya-chan mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepala dan patah pada bagian tangan. Sedangkan Akie-san, mengalami patah tulang rusuk dan tulang kering pada kaki kiri."

"..."

"Maya-chan memang belum sadar, tapi kondisinya hingga sekarang stabil." Jelas suster tersebut, "sedangkan Akie-san ada di kamar kedua dari kamar Anda." Suster tersebut lalu terkejut melihat raut wajah Sara yang terkejut dan shock. Lalu suster tersebut sadar, kalau dia sudah terlalu banyak memberikan informasi. "Ah maaf saya..."

Sara hanya tersenyum kecil, "tak apa...justru saya berterima kasih karena Anda mau memberitahu saya.." kata Sara berusaha menenangka suster tersebut.

Suster tersebut pun membalas senyum Sara dan ,mengambil barang-barang miliknya. :Syukurlah kalau begitu. Baiklah, Sara-san. Saya permisi dahulu, apabila Anda butuh bantuan saya, silahkan memencet tombol panggil di sebelah kasur Anda." Dan suster itu pun meninggalkan kamar Sara.

* * *

><p>Minato duduk di atap rumah sakit. Suasana di tempat itu benar-benar mendukung suasana hatinya yang kacau. Sprei-sprei berwarna putih yang sedang dijemur, menutupi dan menghiasi atap rumah sakit itu. Daripada mendukung mungkin lebih tepat dihibur. Tapi, Minato tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia sekarang benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menyakiti adiknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah dia bertengkar dengan Minako, dia langsung pergi ke atap dan hanya duduk. Mungkin sudah lebih dari tiga jam dia duduk di tempat ini. Dia hanya terdiam, termenung sambil mendengarkan musik dari MP3 player miliknya dan menatap ke arah pemandangan kota yang bisa dilihat dari atap rumah sakit tersebut. "Mina..."<p>

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sekaleng Cielo Mist ke Minato. Minato lalu melihat ke arah orang itu yang ternyata ada Yukari. "Ini...kau belum minum dan makan apapun dari pagi." Dia kembali menyodorkan minuman tersebut dan menyerahkan satu kantung plastik berisi empat buah onigiri. "Aku membelinya bersama bersama Junpei di cafeteria, jadi jangan harap itu buatanku..." kata Yukari dengan nada sedikit iseng.

"Terima kasih..." jawab Minato sambil mengambil minuman serta makanan tersebut. Dia pun kembali diam.

"Hhh...aku memang tidak punya saudara. Tapi, aku ngomong seperti ini, bukan karena aku sok atau apa yaaa...aku hanya khawatir. Bukankah lebih baik kau segera minta maaf Arisato-kun?" kata Yukari yang tahu alasan Minato diam tidak bersemangat adalah pertengkaran yang tadi pagi. "Aku tahu kalau Minako-chan mungkin yang salah tapi, dia memaksa...walau aku dan Junpei sudah mencegahnya."

"..."

"Justru...mestinya aku yang minta maaf..." kata Yukari dan Minato yang terkejut langsung melihat ke arah Yukari. "...kalau saja aku berhasil mencegah Minako-chan untuk menyusulmu..."

"I..itu bukan salahmu Takeba-san. Justru salahku dan tadi pagi, aku sadar aku sudah kelewatan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia pernah hampir kehilangan nyawanya waktu kecil." Jelas Minato berusaha untuk menenangkan Yukari.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukari.

"Mina...dia selalu ingin melakukan apa yang menurut dia bisa dan dapat dia lakukan, mau itu berbahaya atau tidak, dia tetap melakukannya. Dia...memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa dibilang kebalikannya, di saat dia bertindak, aku yang diam dan itu berlaku sebaliknya." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum kecil. "..dulu ketika kecelakaan di Moonlight Bridge, Mina...berusaha menjadi tameng untukku dari serangan Shadow karena entah mengapa aku hampir mau pingsan. Mungkin kalau bukan karena seseorang yang menolong kami, kami sudah tewas sekarang."

Minato lalu membuka kaleng minuman yang dari tadi dia pegang, dan mulai menenggak minuman tersebut. "..begitu sadar di rumah sakit, aku melihat Mina tidur di tempat tidur pasien tepatnya disebelahku, aku melihat tangan kepalanya diperban dan luka-luka memar. Sedangkan aku, hanya sedikit. Mulai saat itu, aku berjanji untuk tidak melibatkannya lagi dalam hal yang berbahaya. Walau pada saat itu, aku cukup lega karena wajahnya yang sedang tidur terlihat tenang, namun aku sangat sedih dan sakit melihat luka yang dideritanya."

"Tapi, di SEES kalian..." kata Yukari.

"Yah, kami berdua adalah Leader. Aku sempat mengobrol dengan Mina sebentar dan aku bertanya apakah dia serius mau menjadi leader dan dia mengangguk. Entah mengapa, saat itu aku tidak bisa protes, apalagi kalau dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu..."

"Itulah Minako, adik kembarmu..." kata Yukari sambil tertawa kecil.

"hahaha..." Minato pun tertawa, "..yah mungkin karena dia memang dari awal memiliki kepribadian seperti itu yaaa...tapi, tepat saat itu juga aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan mataku darinya. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah bukan lagi adik kecil yang selalu mengikutiku...tapi dia sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang pemberani dan tegar..." katanya sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Minako selama ini tanpa sepengetahuan Minato, walau pada akhirnya Minato berhasil mengetahuinya.

"Lalu, pertengkaran tadi pagi..."

"Kebodohanku." Jawab Minato. "Sisi sister comlpex ku, tidak tahan melihat tindakannya yang benar-benar ceroboh tadi malam. Haaah...lagi-lagi bertengkar hebat, aku tak yakin Mina memaafkan aku atau tidak." Dia lalu menunjukkan senyuman pahit ke arah Yukari, "maaf Takeba-san, kau harus melihat pertengkaran kami. Ternyata kami ini tidak kompak ya..."

CTAK

"Aduh!" Minato mengelus keningnya yang disentil oleh Yukari, "Ta-Takeba-san!?"

"Bertengkar bukan berarti tidak kompak Arisato-kun." Kata Yukari, "Bukankah, kalian tadi pagi bertengkar karena khawatir satu sama lain. Jadi, menurutku wajar kalau kalian sampai bertengkar, walau salah tempat dan waktu sih. Aku yakin Minako-chan pasti memaafkanmu, buktinya dia tidak ingin kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Begitukah?"

"Jelas terlihat diwajahnya dia menahan amarahnya. Kau tahu kalau Minako-chan pasti akan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kan? Apalagi ke saudaranya sendiri. Nah,daripada dia mengatakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan, lebih baik dia segera pergi." Jelas Yukari, "Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa berbaikkan. Sekarang, lebih baik intropeksi dan menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu saja..."

Minato lalu tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah onigiri dan mulai memakannya, "terima kasih...Takeba-san..."

* * *

><p>Mitsuru habis berdiskusi dengan kepala rumah sakit dan segera menuju ke ruang rawat Sara. Dia tahu, kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Sara. Tapi, dia harus berbicara dengannya atau dia tidak akan bisa menyampaikan semua hal yang perlu Sara ketahui.<p>

Begitu sampai di pintu ruang rawat, Mitsuru langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tak ada jawaban, tapi Mitsuru yakin pasti Sara ada di dalam, mungkin sedang beristirahat. Dia pun menghela napas dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Benar dugaan Mitsuru, Sara sedang bersender ke tempat tidurnya dan menatap ke arah jendela. Menikmati pemandangan siang hari yang memang terlihat bagus dari jendela kamarnya. Sara yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka segera menoleh dan melihat Mitsuru berdiri di pintu tersebut. "Oh..." kata Sara seakan-akan sudah tahu tujuan Mitsuru datang ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Emi- eh maksudku Sara-san..." pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Mitsuru sangat sederhana, tapi mengingat Sara adalah sepupunya membuat dia cukup canggung.

Sara hanya tersenyum kecil, "Emillia juga boleh kok, Mitsuru..." jawabnya.

Senyum lega terlihat sekali di wajah Mitsuru. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Sara tapi, karena agak segan, mau tak mau dia harus menahan perasaan itu. Dia lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di salah satu sisi tempattidur Sara dan raut wajahnya terlihat cukup senang. "Sudah lama tidak mengobrol seperti ini..."kata Mitsuru.

Sara hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu memandang wajah Mitsuru, "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Mitsuru?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pantas bertanya seperti ini, apalagi kondisi Emillia-neesama yang sedang seperti ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu." Kata Mitsuru sambil memain-mainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Tak apa, toh waktu ku tak lama lagi di dunia ini." Kata Sara singkat.

Mitsuru terkejut, bola matanya pun membesar, dia lalu melihat ke arah Sara dengan tatapan terkejut. Namun Sara dilain sisi terlihat tenang dan raut wajahnya terlihat pasrah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah kehilangan setengah nyawaku Mitsuru, kau harus tahu itu...Personaku, Hel tidak akan pernah sempurna lagi. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku...aku nggak mengerti!"

"Persona layaknya sosok dari cermin diri kita yang sebenarnya, dia adalah jiwa kita. Kau pasti tahu cerita tentang alter ego kan? Walau kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi, untuk kali ini percayalah. Persona itu adalah kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh perasaan kita, sosok yang berasal dari jiwa kita." Jelas Sara.

"Tapi, tanpa Persona pun, neesama akan tetap hidup kan?"

Sara tersenyum, "mungkin...tapi, hidupku ini sudah mencapai batasnya Mitsuru. Aku menanggung beban dosa yang sangat besar. Dosa yang tidak akan pernah dimaafkan oleh siapapun"

"Apakah kejadian tadi malam?"

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, tetapi lebih besar dari itu..."

* * *

><p>Sara berada di kamar rawat Miyako dan Maya. Dia pergi ke kamar tersebut menggunakan kursi roda tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Begitu dia membuka pintu, dia melihat dua orang yang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu nafas. Sara menggerakkan kursi roda tersebut ke salah satu tempat tidur, tempat tidur Maya. "Maya-chan..." Sara memegang tangan Maya.<p>

Maya terluka cukup parah, kepalanya diperban dan banyak selang alat bantu disekitar tubuhnya. Jelas sekali hal ini sangat mengenaskan dan menyeramkan untuk gadis seusia Maya. Sara mengelus tangan Maya dengan lembut. Air mata pun keluar dari matanya, dia sangat menyesal karena telah melibatkan Maya dan juga Miyako dalam masalah ini, "maaf...maaf...maafkan aku..." pintanya ke sosok Maya yang tertidur pulas.

"Ra...Sara..."

Sara tersadar dari tangisnya, dia mendengar suara yang membisikkan namanya. Tapi, itu bukan suara Maya. Maya masih tertidur pulas. Dia lalu menyadari kalau itu adalah suara Miyako dan segera menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke salah satu tempat tidur.

Seulas senyuman terbentuk di wajah Miyako walau mulutnya ditutup oleh alat bantu nafas. Sara segera menggenggam tangan Miyako dan lagi-lagi kembali menangis, "maafkan aku, semuanya salahku..kalau saja..."

Miyako lalu menyeka air mata Sara dan kembali tersenyum ke arahnya, "terima kasih,..sudah menolong kami..." kata Miyako pelan, "..dan kau tak perlu minta maaf karena ini bukan salahmu..." Dia lalu menarik napas panjang, "...kalau saja aku berhasil mencegahmu pergi, pasti kejadian tadi malam tidak mungkin terjadi..."

"TAPI!?"

"Shhh...sudah, kita sama-sama salah. Aku tidak marah atas kejadianyang menimpa orang tuaku Sara. Itu bukan salahmu, kamu justru berusaha untuk mencegah hal itu. Itu, tak apa asalkan kau memang sudah berusaha..." lanjut Miyako, "...aku tidak marah padamu..."

Selesai berbicara dengan Yukari, perasaan Minato sedikit lega kemudian Yukari meninggalkannya di atap. Selama di atap dia hanya menghabiskan makanan yang dibawakan oleh Yukari dan kembali termenung untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Minato sedang berjalan di lobi rumah sakit sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sara yang sedang mengendalikan kursi rodanya ke salah satu lobi rumah hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Sara. Dia memegang pendorong yang ada di kursi roda. "Boleh kubantu?" pintanya.<p>

Sara langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Minato, cowok berambut biru dengan wajah emo menurut para anggota SEES. Dia lalu tersenyum, Minato benar-benar laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan seperti Shinjiro. "Boleh, terima kasih." Jawabnya.

Sara dan Minato sampai di kamar rawat Sara. Minato lalu menggendong Sara dengan gaya bridal, karena Sara masih belum bisa bergerak banyak. Minato lalu menyelimuti Sara dan merapikan posisi bantalnya. "Terima kasih" kata Sara.

"Sama-sama." Balas Minato.

"Hey, mau kuceritakan suatu rahasia?" tanya Sara yang melihat raut wajah Minato. Dia langsung tahu, Minato pasti memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan ke Sara. "Sebenarnya, salah satu dari kalian ada seorang pengkhianat. Jadi, lebih baik kalian berhati-hati..." kata Sara.

Dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah disc ke Minato. "Ini,berisi tentang insiden 10 tahun yang lalu, malah mungkin sebelum itu terjadi. Tolong serahkan ke Mitsuru, suruh dia buka CD ini ketika sudah waktunya." Minato menerima CD tersebut namun ia terlihat bingung, "aku, menyimpannya di saku jaketku kemarin. Untung saja, tidak patah."

"...baiklah..." jawab Minato.

"Aku merasa STREGA masih memiliki rencana yang berbahaya. Jadi, aku minta kalian berhati-hati. STREGA memiliki rencana yang berhubungan dengan kemunculan para SHADOW setiap full moon." Kata Sara.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan web mengenai 'savior of the world from the fall' yang beredar di internet?" tanya Minato.

Sara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "mungkin..dan aku yakin itu pasti kerjaan Jin. Jadi, aku minta kalian berhati-hati..."

"...oke..." jawab Minato singkat dan mereka menghabiskan sore hari itu, membicarakan mengenai SEES, STREGA dan SHADOW. Terdengar membosankan mungkin tapi, itulah yang memenuhi otak mereka berdua. "Sara-san, mengapa kau memberitahu aku ini?"

"..." Sara lalu tersenyum lemah, "waktuku tak lama lagi..." dan Minato hanya melihat Sara dengan tatapan matanya yang datar.

* * *

><p>Minako menghabiskan sisa harinya mengurung diri di kamar. Menangis, dia benar-benar kesal dengan Minato. Karena lagi-lagi dia dianggap sebagai beban. Padahal dia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menjadi beban untuk yang lain dan mencoba untuk berjuang dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dia memeluk bantal miliknya dan mencoba untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah akibat menangis. Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap ke arah cermin. Air mukanya benar-benar kacau. Rambutnya juga.<p>

Tapi, bukan Minako kalau dia tidak berpikir dari sisi yang berbeda. Dia juga salah karena telah mengabaikan perintah Minato. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang dia sayangi sedang mengadu nasib dengan orang-orang yang merupakan musuh mereka dan mereka sama sekali belum tahu rencana apa yang disembunyikan oleh kedua orang sinting itu. Dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi lagi. Jadi, mau tak mau dia harus bertindak demi menyelamatkan mereka.

Dia lalu melihat kearah jam meja yang ada di atas meja di sudut tempat tidurnya, jam 5 sore. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia sudah mengurung diri dikamarnya selama empat jam. Dia yakin pasti teman-temannya termasuk kembarannya pasti sudah pulang. Dia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap wajahnya tidak terlihat sedih lagi. Ternyata, tidak terlalu membantu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan shower yang dingin.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Minako langsung menuju ke lounge asrama dan dia cukup terkejut, karena hanya ada dua orang di lounge. Akihiko dan Shinjiro. Dia menengok kanan-kiri mencari yang lain namun tidak menemukan yang lain. "Hei?" sapa Akihiko.

"Sanada-senpai, yang lain?" tanya Minako.

"Sepertinya belum pulang. Junpei dan Mitsuru masih ada urusan di rumah sakit. Takeba, Yamagishi, Aigis dan Koromaru juga Amada sepertinya belum pulang." Jelas Akihiko. Mendengar penjelasan Akihiko, Minako menjadi agak sedikit risih. Karena, dia hanya bertiga dengan senior cowoknya dan salah satunya adalah Aragaki. Ia lalu menuju ke dapur dan mengambil satu kotak susu coklat dan gelas dari lemari.

"Sepertinya yang lain telat" terdengar suara Akihiko yang cukup kencang. "Hmm...hei Shinji, buatkan kami makan malam..." pinta Akihiko, "aku ingin makan masakanmu nih..."

"Tch.." Shinjiro tampak tidak suka, "...aku bukan pembantu disini Aki..."

"Ayolah...sekali ini..." mohon Akihiko dengan sangat.

Shinjiro lalu menyerah,sebelum Akihiko semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia lalu menuju dapur dan melihat Minako yang duduk dengan santai di pantry. "Kau, mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa saja..." jawab Minako sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tch...baiklah..." jawab Shinjiro yang segera mengambil bahan makanan dan beberapa peralatan untuk memasak.

Omurice atau yang disebut juga omellete rice. Makan malam yang sederhana. Tapi, tidak sederhana bagi Minako. Karena yang membuatnya adalah Aragaki Shinjiro. Minako memakan omurice bagiannya dengan pelan. Dia sebenarnya merasa sangat senang, tapi suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Dia hanya sesekali tersenyum melihat Shinjiro dan Akihiko yang masih saja meributkan masalah makanan. _Humph, mereka benar-benar akrab_..pikir Minako.

Selesai makan, Minako duduk di sofa yang ada di lounge. Akihiko sedang membersihkan sarung tinjunya di ruang makan, sedangkan Shinjiro sedang membersihkan dapur. Lagi-lagi, pandangannya kosong. Minako benar-benar bingung, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Dia lalu mengubah posisi duduknya dan merasakan suatu logam menyentuh kulitnya. Dia lalu merogoh saku roknya dan melihat jam saku yang ada di sakunya itu. Dia baru ingat, jam yang ada di tangannya adalah jam milik Shinjiro yang memang sedang dicari-cari oleh pemuda itu. Kebetulan, sebelum kembali ke asrama Minako mampir dahulu ke tempat officer Kurosawa. Ia lalu memberitahu Minako tentang penemuan benda hilang. Alhasil, akhirnya ia menemukan jam milik Shinjiro.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinjiro yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelahnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Minako hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak...hanya sedikit masalah kecil..." jawabnya. Shinjiro tidak mau memaksa. Dia laku hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Senpai, ini..." Minako menarik tangan Shinjiro dan menaruh jam saku tersebut di telapak tangan pemuda itu.

Mata Shinjiro terbelalak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis ini berhasil menemukan jam saku miliknya yang hilang. Padahal dia sendiri mencarinya dan tidak pernah ketemu. "Kok..bisa..."

"Tampaknya, Wheel of Fortune sedang berpihak padaku. Officer Kurosawa yang memberikannya padaku..." jawab Minako senang.

"Hmph...padahal kau tidak usah pedulikan aku.." kata Shinjiro, yang jelas-jelas berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, "...tapi...terima kasih...Arisato..."

Minako tersenyum dan terus menerus menatap wajah Shiniiro yang menurut dia unik, karena jelas-jelas Shinjiro berusaha menutupi perasaannya. "Kenapa kau melihat aku seperti itu setiap saat? Aku nggak punya apa-apa." Jelas Shinjiro yang terkejut karena Minako menatapnya terus. "Hhh...sudah kubilang jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk mengurusiku. Bukankah sudah banyak waktumu yang terbuang karena aku?" Minako tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap Shinjiro. "Apa lagi yang kau mau?" tanya Shinjiro yang akhirnya pasrah.

Minako tidak dapat menahan lagi perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam. "Aku cinta padamu, senpai!"

"...huh?"

* * *

><p>Jam 9 malam dan Minato baru saja sampai di asrama. Dia mematikan MP3 player yang sedari tadi terus menyala dan memainkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sebelum masuk, dia menghela napas. Khawatir, dia bertemu dengan Minako dan langsung memulai pertengkaran mereka lagi. Ia lalu memasukkan kode ID miliknya dan membuka pintu asrama. "Tadaima..." seru Minato.<p>

Minato lalu melihat teman-temannya yang sedang duduk dan bersantai di lounge. "Ah, okaeri.." kata Fuuka pelan. Dia sedang asyik membereskan data di laptopnya. Di sebelahnya ada Yukari yang sedang asyik mencoba kosmetik-kosmetik yang sepertinya baru dia beli. Di kursi yang lain, tampak Mitsuru sedang asyik membaca novel. Sedangkan Aigis, Ken, Junpei dan Koromaru sedang asyik main game konsol.

Minato segera merapihkan bawaanya juga sepatunya. "Ng, kalian lihat Sanada-senpai, Aragaki-senpai dan Minako?" tanya Minato. Semua hanya menggeleng. "Oh, baiklah..."kata Minato yang segera menuju tangga. "Ng, ingat besok malam ada yang harus kubicarakan dahulu jadi, jam sembilan malam...aku minta semua sudah kumpul di command room!" perintahnya dan segera menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Minato menyusuri lobi lantai dua sambil berpikir kemana Minako pergi, apalagi malam-malam begini. Tidak mungkin Minako ingin membuat dia khawatir setengah mati. Dia mengelurakan ponselnya dari sakunya dan tidak ada misscall atupun mail dari kembarannya itu. Tidak sengaja dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang berasal dari kamar Minato ingin membiarkannya namun, menurutnya cukup aneh apabila ada suara dari kamar senpainya yang dikenal dingin itu. Dia lalu menempelkan kupingnya di pintu dan mencoba mencuri dengar. Dia sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suara bisikkan wanita dari kamar tersebut yang tak lain dia sangat hafal, itu adalah suara adik kembarnya, Minako.

Sara memegang rosario tengkorak miliknya sambil menatap langit di malam hari dari jendela rumah sakit. Dia melihat bulan yang sedikit lagi, atau lebih tepatnya esok akan memperlihatkan sosok indahnya yang sempurna. Indah bagi orang lain, namun tidak baginya. Diam-diam dia berharap besok adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah selesai, dan maaf apabila ada perubahan dari segi cerita. Maklum kan udah dibilang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita di game... :3<strong>

**Regards**

**Fuyu Aki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yah Chapter 10**

**DISCLAIMER : PERSONA SERIES itu milik ATLUS Corp.**

* * *

><p>SEPARATED FOR ETERNITY<p>

Minato menatap ke arah pemandangan laut yang biasa dia lihat setiap menaiki monorail. Raut wajah tegang dan serius tetap terbaca di wajahnya walau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menunjukkan poker face andalan dan juga rasa kantuk yang selalu melanda dirinya. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada Minako yang sedang duduk manis sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang dia dengar dari MP3 player miliknya."Hhhh..." Minato lalu menghela napas panjang, tidak ada gunanya dia hanya berdiam seperti ini, akhirnya dia menyalakan MP3 miliknya dan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di dunia lagu miliknya.

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat di Gekkoukan. Seperti biasa, Minato, Junpei dan Yukari yang ditambah dengan salah satu CS-san Junpei Kenji Tomochika mengantri di kantin untuk membeli makan siang. "Ach...kalau begini, lebih baik tadi aku terima tawaran Rio saja..." keluh Tomochika yang langsung tidak semangat melihat antrian yang panjang di kantin. "Rio, menawarkan makan siang untukku dan aku malah menolaknya."<p>

"Sudah jelas Riocchi suka padamu Tomochika, kenapa nggak diterima saja sih?" tanya Junpei.

Tomochika langsung membusungkan dadanya dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang penuh dengan percaya diri. "Humph, dia mah biasa saja...tidak sesuai sama tipeku..."

Minato lalu datang menghampiri Junpei dan Tomochika yang malah asyik ngobrol, dia dan Yukari sudah mendapatkan makan siang, "Hei, kami duluan ya?" kata Minato datar dan meninggalkan dua badut itu yang masih terdiam tidak percaya karena Minato yang menggunakan Minato-isme nya berhasil mendapatkan makan siang dalam waktu cepat. Tidak hanya itu, Yukari pun kecipratan 'kekuatan' Minato sehingga dia juga mendapatkan yakisoba-pan yang dia mau.

Baik Junpei dan Tomochika hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Mereka shock, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan ketika mereka menengok ke arah kantin, kantin tersebut masih penuh dengan antrian siswa-siswa yang ganas demi mendapatkan makan siang. "Glek..." kata mereka berdua sambil menelan ludah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas, Minato berpapasan dengan Minako yang keluar dari ruang Home Economic. Mata mereka saling bertemu namun tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani bertegur sapa lebih dahulu. Aura tak nyaman tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka.

Yukari yang menyadari hal itu, segera menepuk pundak Minato dan Minako, "Aku duluan ya?" katanya sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan si kembar.

Minato kembali menelan ludah, dia bingung harus mulai dari mana ngobrol dengan Minako, padahal jelas-jelas mereka adalah saudara kandung. Seharusnya tidak ada gap diantara mereka. "Eeh...mau makan siang?" tawar Minato sambil mengangkat kantung plastik berisi Melon pan, yakisoba pan dan beberapa kaleng Mad Bull. "kebetulan tadi aku beli banyak..."

Minako yang melihat isi kantung Minato, jelas sudah tahu. Minato sengaja membeli banyak-banyak biar ada alasan untuk ngobrol dengannya. Seperti biasa, kalau mereka bertengkar, pasti Minato selalu memberikan camilan untuknya ketika mau minta maaf. Bukan berarti Minako gampang disuap dengan makanan. Tapi, itu untuk alasan sehingga tidak terdengar kaku atau aneh untuk Minato. Walau sebenarnya Minako ingin mengakui, alasan meminta maaf dengan membawa makanan di awal sangatlah kuno.

Apalagi ketika Minako memperhatikan, dia melihat ada Melon pan di dalam kantung tersebut. Minako tahu Minato tidak suka makanan manis, kecuali roti yang diberikan oleh Bunikichi-san. Minato pernah bilang kalau Melon pan di kantin terlalu manis dan tidak cocok untuknya. Sudah jelas, Minato memang sudah merencanakan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Minako lalu tersenyum kecil ke kakak kembarnya itu, "Baiklah...di tempat biasa?" ajaknya. Lalu, bisa langsung terlihat raut wajah lega di wajah laki-laki emo itu.

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua duduk di rooftop sekolah dan mulai menikmati makan siang yang sudah dibelikan oleh Minato. Minako sangat senang sekali, karena melon pan yang dibelikan oleh Minato masih hangat jadi, selai melon yang didalamnya tidak membuatnya merasa mual. "Mmm...enak..." kata Minako senang dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu singkat.<p>

Minato tersenyum melihat Minako yang akhirnya mau ngobrol lagi dengannya. Walau mereka baru bertengkar sehari, namun bagi Minato itu seperti marah selama berabad-abad. Dia lalu memakan yakisoba pan yang sudah dibelinya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Minako sambil menikmati melon pan yang kedua.

Minato terdiam dan berusaha untuk merangkaikan kata-kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, biar tidak menimbulkan masalah yang baru. Dia lalu berdeham berusaha untuk menghilangkan serak yang muncul di tenggorokannya, "Aku...aku minta maaf..." dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Minako cukup terkejut karena Minato tiba-tiba saja menundukkan kepalanya, "Eh?"

"Kata-kataku memang kelewatan kemarin. Jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku ternyata sudah melukai perasaanmu." Jelasnya. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Minako denagn pandangan lurus, "maukah kau memaafkanku dan kembali bicara seperti sedia kala? Seperti adik dan kakak?"

Mendengar permohonan maaf Minato yang aneh, unik dan tiba-tiba saja menggunakan bahasa formal membuat Minako tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Hahahahaha..." dia tertawa lepas. Dia tidak menyangka sekarang Minato akan seperti ini, hanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Mi-Mina..." Minato bingung sekaligus malu.

"Iya..haha...aku..haha..memaafkanmu kok..." kata Minako disela tawanya. Dia berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya namun dia tidak bisa. Karena apa yang terjadi barusan benar-benar unik dan lucu baginya. "Hahaha..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?" tanya Minato yang agak sebal, "Karena aku benar-benar malu nih..."

Minako akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tawanya, "Iya...maaf habisnya, aku nggak menyangka Minato-nii akan menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf dengan bahasa formal begitu..." dia mengusap air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa kencang.

"Ya...maaf..habisnya aku merasa pertengkaran kali ini sangat besar sehingga aku bingung harus bagaimana.." kata Minato dengan nada sedikit sebal.

Minako kembali ingin tertawa namun dia berusah keras menahannya. Dia lalu mengelus-elus kepala Minato, "Iya..aku juga minta maaf karena tidak mematuhimu...A-ni-ki ku tersayang..."

Mendengar Minako yang lagi-lagi memainkan nama panggilannya, wajah Minato langsung berubah menjadi merah. "He-hei sudah ah, hentikan...kau mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh-aneh malah membuatku merinding tahu!"

Minako hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Minato, dia lalu memeluk tangan Minato dan bersender di bahu kakak kembarnya itu dan memejamkan matanya, "Hehehe...iya Minato-nii..." dia benar-benar merasa nyaman bersender di bahu kakaknya itu. Minato yang sebenarnya malu mau tak mau harus bertahan. Hanya untuksaat ini, sebelum mereka akan memulai misi penting nanti malam.

"Oh iya Minako!" seru Minato yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "...tadi malam, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Aragaki-senpai?" Minato menatap Minako yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Minato dan mukanya langusng berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

* * *

><p>Sara merapihkan barang-barang bawaannya. Dia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia lalu melihat rosario yang dia genggam dari tadi malam. "Malam ini ya..." dia langsung menggenggam rosario tersebut dengan erat dan pergi meninggalkan kamar rawatnya.<p>

Tak disangka, begitu dia keluar dari rumah sakit, ada Shinjiro yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat toko bunga. Sara lalu menghampiri Shinjiro. "Hei!" sapa Sara. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Shinjiro, "Khawatir dengan sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti malam?" tanyanya.

"Tch..nggak..." jawab Shinjiro dengan nada sedikit sebal. Sara hanya tersenyum dan menatap bunga krisan yang ada di display toko bunga.

* * *

><p>Malam hari di Iwatodai Dorm. Sesuai perintah Minato di malam sebelumnya, sebelum misi dimulai dia meminta semua anggota untuk berkumpul dan inilah mereka. Berada di command room menunggu Minato dan Minako. Lalu pintu command room terbuka dan masuk dua anak kembar yang memang sudah ditunggu oleh seluruh anggota. Terkejutnya, mereka seperti sedang berargumen.<p>

"Enak saja kau pakai Titania! Aku yang pakai!" seru Minato.

"Tidak! Elemen Titania itu angin sedangkan semua yang Nii-san pakai itu elemen kekuatan!" seru Minako.

"Aku butuh skill garunya!"

"Tidak! Skill dan cast status serahkan padaku saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Ehem..." Mitsuru berdeham mencoba untuk menarik perhatian si kembar. Minato dan Minako segera tersadar dari perdebatan kecil mereka dan langsung mencoba untuk mengganti suasana. Minato segera pura-pura merapihkan jasnya sedangkan Minako pura-pura merapihkan poninya.

"Semua sudah kumpul?" tanya Minato yang langsung memasuki mode leader. Dia memeriksa seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan, Minato tersenyum, lengkap kecuali Sara dan ketua asrama mereka yang 'aneh'Ikutsuki . Karena dia tahu Sara pasti sekarang masih ada di rumah sakit dan Ikutsuki berada di tempat yang menurut dia aman untuk bersembunyi. "Baiklah, sebelum memulai misi ini, ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku sampaikan." Jelasnya.

Minato lalu merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah CD case yang berisi sebuah CD. Dia lalu menghampiri Mitsuru. "Ini untukmu Kirijou-senpai. Aku diminta Sara-san untuk menyerahkannya padamu."

Mitsuru mengambil CD tersebut, "Ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa hal yang sebaiknya Kirijou Group tahu. Aku sendiri tidak membuka CD tersebut. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku." Jelas Minato sambil mengangkat tangannya. Dia lalu melihat ke seluruh anggota. _Hmmm..kalau aku cerita tentang pengkhianat, justru itu berbahaya karena kita semua sekarang ada disini. Kalau yang 'pengkhianat' itu dengar, bisa-bisa nyawa kami semua dalam bahaya. Jadi, lebih baik aku diam saja dulu_, pikir Minato.

"Minato-nii?" panggil Minako. Minato lalu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa ada yang perlu kau sampaikan lagi?" tanya Minako.

"Aa..ahh..." Minato berusaha menyusun kata-kata, "Ah...karena STREGA kemarin sudah berbuat macam-macam jadi sebaiknya malam ini, kita harus ekstra hati-hati karena kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Aku tidak tahu mereka muncul atau tidak tapi, tidak ada salahnya kalau kita bersiaga." Jelas Minato dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh semuanya.

Minato lalu merasa lega, "Baiklah...kumpul selesai. Segera semua bersiap-siap dan segera kembali ke command room." Perintah Minato, dia lalu melihat ke arah Fuuka, "Yamagishi-san, aku mohon bantuanmu malam ini." Pintanya. Fuuka mengangguk dan meng summon personanya, Lucia dan mulai melakukan searching. Minato lalu melihat Minako yang mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Shinjiro, walau yang bersangkutan sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak mengikuti maunya gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu. _Mina.._..pikirnya.

Tapi, kalau dia boleh jujur, suasana malam ini cukup tegang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat suasana malam ini berbeda terutama ketika dia melihat Akihiko, Shinjiro dan Ken. Sepertinya ada yang mereka khawatirkan malam ini. Tapi, Minato tidak sempat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Kecuali mengenai Minako dan Shinjiro.

* * *

><p>Berdasarkan hasil pencarian yang dilakukan oleh Fuuka, Shadow malam ini akan muncul di Iwatodai Strip Mall. Minato cukup terkejut karena dia khawatir dengan pasangan orang tua di Bookworms. Tapi, dia sudah mengobrol dengan Mitsuru dan Mitsuru meyakinkan Minato kalau dia akan berusaha untuk mengamankan area tersebut.<p>

Waktu sudah memasuki Dark Hour dan mereka semua sudah didalam posisi siaga. Namun, belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Shadow. "Mina..kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Minato ke kembarannya yang memegang Naginata miliknya dengan erat.

Minako menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak...aku hanya berharap Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada kita malam ini..."

Minato hanya tertawa kecil, "Hmph...sepertinya ada yang memakai Fortune malam ini." Yang langsung mendapat cubitan Minako di punggung.

"SEMUANYA HATI-HATI!" Seru Fuuka. "Aku merasakan sesuatu dari arah barat!"

Semua melihat kearah barat yang disebutkan oleh Fuuka dan terkejut karena ada dua Shadow yang muncul. Yang satu seperti kuda sedangkan yang satu lagi seperti wanita yang menggunakan gaun yang terlihat seperti bunga. "Yamagishi! Scan!" Minato langsung memerintah Fuuka untuk meng scan Shadow tersebut, khawatir ternyata mereka adalah Shadow dengan dua Arcana yang berebeda seperti ketika mereka melawan Emperor dan Empress. "Yosh, sepertinya malam ini akan cukup panjang..." kata Minato yang menaruh Evoker di pelipisnya, "LOKI!"

* * *

><p>Sara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh malam ini. Karena merasa ada yang aneh, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Iwatodai Strip Mall. Sebelumnya, Shinjiro menghubunginya untuk menghindari Strip Mall karena akan ada Shadow Arcana yang muncul di area tersebut. Tapi, justru Sara merasa ada yang aneh di area tersebut. Apalagi ketika dia sedang jalan, dia melihat sesosok orang yang terlihat seperti Takaya. Mau tak dia merasa tidak nyaman.<p>

Begitu dia sampai di Strip Mall dia melihat para anggota SEES sedang berusaha untuk menghabisi Shadow yang tampaknya malah senang memainkan mereka. Dia memakai sebuah alat yang biasa dipakai di pachinko atau perjudian dan menyerang para anggota SEES. Sara tahu mereka kewalahan namun, apa daya. Dia yang sekarang tidak bisa memanggil Persona miliknya.

Perasaan kesal berbaur dengan ketidakberdayaan membuat Sara bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia lalu menyadari Shinjiro tidak ada di kelompok tersebut, padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia memberitahu Sara kalau dia akan ikut serta dalam misi malam ini. Dia lalu melihat jam tangan yang diapakainya dan menyadari tanggal yang ditunjukkan. 4 Oktober. Seingat Sara itu adalah tanggal dimana Shinjiro kehilangan kontrol Persona nya, Castor. Lalu dia sadar, Amada Ken juga tak ada di kelompok tersebut. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sara lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Shiniro dan Amada Ken.

* * *

><p>"Thanatos! Akasha Art!"<p>

Shadow tersebut langsung hancur begitu Minato memanggil Thantaos dengan Evoker nya. Yah, rupanya Shadow malam ini sangatlah merepotkan. Lebih repot dibandingkan dengan Shadow kelas Emperor dan Empress yang mereka hadapi ketika mereka mencari Yamagishi. Mereka benar-benar kewalahan hingga akhirnya Minato memanggil Thanatos.

"Fuwaaaa...beres..." kata Junpei lega yang langsung terduduk lemah. "Apa-apaan Shadow itu, pakai main status bertempur segala..." kata Junpei yang berkali-kali terkena status 'hollow' dan 'charm'.

"Untung semuanya sudah beres dan baik-baik saja, ya Leader?" kata Fuuka yang tersenyum sambil melihat Minato yang sedang mengelap keringat dari dahinya.

"Ah, iya..." kata Minato. "Wheel of Fortune ternyata merepotkan juga..."

Minako memperhatikan Akihiko yang dari tadi sepertinya tidak fokus. Selama bertempur, jelas sekali Akihiko tampak tidak tenang dan beberapa serangannya ada yang meleset walau tidak berdampak fatal karena jumlah anggota yang banyak malam ini. Minako pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri senpai nya yang gelisah itu. "Sanada-senpai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minako.

Akihiko tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah iya...hanya saja, aku bingung Amada dan Shinji sama sekali tidak kelihatan, apa kau melihat mereka?" tanyanya.

Minako lalu tersadar kalau Shinjiro dan Ken memang tidak ada selama misi berlangsung. Perasaan tak nyaman pun mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Khawatir, gelisah dan panik tiba-tiba saja dia rasakan. _Shinji_..pikir Minako sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"AH!" tiba-tiba Akhiko berseru seakan-akan dia baru ingat sesuatu. "..sekarang tanggal 4 Oktober...jangan-jangan..." katanya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "MITSURU! KALIAN KEMBALI SAJA DULUAN! ADA YANG HARUS AKU PERIKSA DAHULU!" seru Akihiko ke Mitsuru dan segera berlari meninggalkan anggota SEES yang lain.

"Akihiko!?" Mitsuru bingung karena sama seperti Minako, dia juga menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Akihiko malam ini. "Arisato, apa yang Akihiko katakan padamu?" tanya Mitsuru ke Minako.

"Dia, hanya bilang 4 Oktober...memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal itu senpai?" tanya Minako yang jelas sekali terlihat khawatir.

Mitsuru diam beberapa saat. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Memang benar, malam ini sepertinya ada yang aneh. Dia merasakannya karena Persona nya juga sama seperti Fuuka, dapat merasakan keadaan di sekitarnya. Lalu dia teringat kalau hari ini adalah hari yang merupakan hari paling menyedihkan untuk Shinjiro, "Ah! Aku ingat! Hari ini adalah hari kematian Ibu Amada Ken!"

Minato dan Minako yang ingat kalau Ibu Amada Ken meninggal karena serangan Shadow atau Persona langsung merasa terkejut. "Ayo kita susul mereka!" perintah Mitsuru yang langsung diiyakan oleh seluruh anggota dan mulai menyusul Akihiko yang sudah pergi lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Senpai, bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail?" tanya Minato.

"Malam ini, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Persona Aragaki lepas kendali dan menyerang rumah warga sipil..." jelas Mitsuru.

"Jangan-jangan rumah itu.." duga Minako yang sebenarnya dia tidak mau menebaknya.

Mitsuru mengangguk, "Iya, rumah Amada Ken. Hasil dari kejadian itu adalah, Ibu dari Amada Ken meninggal dunia..." Semua terkejut dan diam. Sekarang bukan saat untuk bersantai-santai. Tapi, mereka harus bergerak cepat untuk menolong dua anggota mereka yang berharga.

* * *

><p>Shinjiro tampak berdiri tegap dan gagah di hadapan bocah bersenjatakan spear, yang tak lain adalah Amada Ken. Dia sudah siap, siap membayar dosa yang sudah diakibatkan olehnya dan sudah menghantui dirinya selama satehun terakhir ini. Ken benar-benar tidak memberi ampun, walau dia sudah berani melukai pipi Shinjiro, tapi jelas sekali dari sorot matanya kalau dia akan melakukan apapun demi membalaskan dendam ibunya.<p>

"Hanya segitu?" tanya Shinjiro. "Kalau memang hal ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Cepat lakukan bocah! Jangan setengah-setengah!"

Ken sebenarnya sudah merasa mantap untuk membunuh Shinjiro, tapi, kata-kata Shinjiro mengenai tujuan kehidupan dan bagaiman baiknya dia menjalani hidupnya sekarang, benar-benar memberikan serangan batin memegang spear miliknya erat-erat. Dia tahu sebentar lagi Dark Hour akan selesai dan yakin pasti anggota SEES yang lain mencari mereka.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki seseorang yang tak diduga membuat kejadian di malam ini semakin rumit. Takaya. Salah satu anggota STREGA, muncul dan mengusik mereka berdua. "Hmph...menarik, pertengkaran antar sesama yaa...indah sekali..." kata Takaya dingin. "Tapi, benar-benar merepotkan. Untuk apa lama-lama menunggu seperti ini.." dia langsung mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke Shinjiro dan Ken.

* * *

><p>Suara letupan pistol membuat Akihiko mempercepat larinya. Dia langsung berlari menuju ke gang yang terhubung ke salah satu tempat kosong di Shirakawa Boulevard. Sambil berlari, dia melihat tiga sosok orang, yang tak lain dia kenal yaitu Shinjiro dan Ken, seorangnya lagi dia kurang tahu karena tidak terlalu jelas. Begitu sampai, dia terkejut. Darah. Shinjiro duduk berpangku lutut di genangan darah. Akihiko tidak ingin mengakui hal ini, tapi dia yakin genangan darah itu, adalah genangan darah milik Shinjiro karena wajah Shinjiro yang jelas-jelas menahan rasa sakit di pundaknya.<p>

"Shinji..." kata Akihiko. Dia lalu melihat Takaya yang berdiri di hadapan Shinjiro sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Wajah puas tampak terlihat di wajahnya. Akihiko menggertakkan giginya, "..kau..."

Takaya lagi-lagi menarik pelatuknya. Akihiko segera berlari ke arah Shinjiro berusaha untuk menjadi tameng untuk sahabatnya walau dia tahu nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya. Namun, sebelum dia sempat menjadi tameng untuk Shinjiro, ternyata sudah ada orang yang lebih dahulu mendahuluinya. Orang itu langsung terjatuh dan darah merah segar langsung keluar dan mengalir deras dari dada kirinya. Sosok orang tersebut membuat Akihiko, Shinjiro dan Ken terkejut. Orang itu adalah Sara.

"Sara..." kata Shinjiro, "bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan...!"

Sara mencoba untuk bangkit, "Humph...aku kemari untuk menghentikanmu Takaya, menghentikanmu dari ide gilamu. Salah satunya..." kata Sara yang mulai susah mengatur napasnya, "..menghentikanmu untuk mengganggu teman-temanku..."

Takaya tidak terlihat kecewa karena Sara sudah menggagalkan rencananya. Justru wajahnya tetap terlihat senang dan puas. "Hahaa...kau akan mengakuiku suatu saat Emillia-nee, kalau aku adalah savior yang ditunggu oleh para umat manusia!"

"..sialan kau.." kata Shinjiro. Namun, Takay langsung menembakkan satu peluru lagi dan sekarang tepat mengenai jantung Shinjiro. Akihiko yang terkejut langsung berdiri di sebelah sahabatnya yang sekarang mulai terhuyung-huyung lemah, "Oi, Shinji bertahanlah...yang lain akan segara datang!" kata Akihiko yang berusaha memberikan sinyal dengan receiver miliknya.

"Aki...tolong titip..."

"Jangan ngomong dahulu! Atau lukamu semakin parah!" kata Akihiko, mencegah Shinjiro untuk berjalan. Dia lalu mendengar suara langkah kaki milik banyak orang.

"AKIHIKO!"

Akihiko mengenal suara yang memanggilnya, Mitsuru. Dia yakin Mitsuru datang bersama yang lainnya. "Shinji..pertolongan sudah datang!"

Namun apa daya, Shinjiro sudah sangat lemah, "...Aki, aku titip si bocah dan dia ya..." Dia langsung terjatuh lemah.

"Emillia-neesama!" Mitsuru langsung berlari kearah Sara yang tersungkur lemah memegang dadanya yang tertembak. Tatapan seluruh anggota langsung kepada Takaya yang hanya berdiri sambil menunjukkan senyum basa-basi dia langsung pergi meninggalakan para anggota SEES yang sedang panik. Ingin rasanya Minato Minako dan yang lainnya langsung menyerang Takaya, namun mereka sudah lelah dan keselamatan Sara dan Shinjiro harus diprioritaskan terlebih dahulu.

Ken menghampiri Shinjiro, dia tidak percaya ternyata rencana yang sudah direncanakan olehnya hasilnya seperti ini. Shinjiro lalu tersenyum lemah ke arah Ken, "...hei bocah, mulai sekarang hiduplah demi dirimu sendiri.." dia lalu terbatuk-batuk, "..karena kau masih bocah..."

Yukari berusaha membantu Mitsuru yang mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan Sara. Tapi, karena Dark Hour sudah selesai semua semakin kacau. Tidak ada yang bisa memanggil Persona milik mereka sehingga harapan mereka hanya satu. Menghubungi rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. Junpei dan Minato berusaha untuk menenangkan keadaan. Junpei menarik Amada Ken, sedangkan Minato membantu Yukari. Fuuka berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit. Sedangkan Minako, hanya berdiri terdiam tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Emillia-nee, tunggu sebentar. Pertolongan akan segera datang.."kata Mitsuru sambil memegang tangan Sara yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Sara hanya tersenyum kearah Mitsuru dan menghapus air mata yang muncul dari mata Mitsuru.

"Terima kasih, Mitsuru...kalian membuat ku ingat tentang keluarga..." kata Sara yang langsung memejamkan matanya. Mitsuru langsung menangis histeris lagi. Karena dia merasa telah gagal melindungi keluarganya.

Minato yang melihat Minako, segera menghampiri adiknya itu. Dia lihat wajah adiknya itu, tatapannya kosong. "Hei, Mina..." kata Minato sambil memegang wajah adiknya. Dia tahu Minako sudah berpacaran dengan Shinjiro dan kejadian malam ini pasti sangat mengguncang dirinya.

Minako tidak menjawab, dia langsung menghampiri Shinjiro dan terduduk disebelahnya. Air mata pun langsung keluar dari matanya yang merah seperti darah. Shinjiro hanya tersenyum lemah, "...hei jangan berwajah seperti itu..." katanya pelan. "...jangan menangis...justru inilah yang terbaik..."

Minako langsung mencengkram baju Shinjiro dan menutupi wajahnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu di dada pria yang dicintainya itu. "...sudah seharusnya seperti ini...kau tidak usah menangis..." Shinjiro pun memejamkan matanya. Semua terbelalak kaget. Tepat pada saat itu, dua buah ambulan datang dan orang-orang berpakaian putih datang menghampiri mereka semua.

Minato segera menarik Minako yang menangis dan memeluknya erat-erat berusaha menenangkan adik kembarnya itu. Mitsuru berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan menahan air matanya yang sudah berhenti namun tetap mau keluar. Malam ini, benar-benar malam yang melelahkan untuk mereka semua.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah selesai, maaf yah kalau mungkin agak sedikit aneh... =_=a<strong>

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter terakhir...**

**Untuk judul, maaf kalau payah nih...**

**DISCLAIMER : PERSONA SERIES itu milik ATLUS CORP!**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA CHAPTER &amp; EPILOG<strong>

**SAYONARA MY UTAHIME**

Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berkumpul di Naganaki Shrine. Hanya hitam kelam, tidak ada seorang pun yang berpakaian berwarna-warni kecuali Koromaru yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih kotor. Di sebuah pelataran ada satu buah frame foto. Yang tak lain itu adalah foto Sara. Setiap orang yang datang, bukan sembarangan orang. Mereka adalah orang-orang penting yang ada hubungannya dengan Kirijou Group.

Seluruh anggota SEES juga berkumpul di baris depan kursi yang dekat dengan pelataran, masing-masing dari mereka ada yang berdoa dengan khusyuk, ada yang hanya menundukkan kepala dan ada yang hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Minato untuk pertama kali tidak memasangkan headset miliknya, dia mendengarkan sutra-sutra buddha yang dibacakan oleh pendeta buddha dengan khusyuk dan khidmat.

Kemarin malam benar-benar kejadian yang sangat mencekam. Semua menjadi sangat cepat seperti kilat ketika petugas dari rumah sakit sudah datang. Begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit, para dokter segera bertindak dan itu bukan dokter sembarangan. Namun, para dokter yang memang sudah biasa menangani pasien atas nama Kirijou Group lah yang bertindak.

Takeharu Kirijou, ayahanda dari Mitsuru juga datang dan menemani mereka menunggu operasi. Sebagai salah satu anggota Kirijou Group wajar kalau dia juga khawatir dengan keadaaan Sara. Apalagi Sara adalah keponakannya.

Minato hanya bisa diam dan memeluk Minako yang masih menangis. Rahasia hubungan Minako dan Shinjiro langsung bukan menjadi rahasia liagi dan itu jelas terlihat dari reaksi Minako. Semua ingin merasa senang mendengarnya namun, bukan kesenangan yang mereka rasakan. Justru kesedihan serta perasaan iba lah yang muncul.

Kabar gembira pun awalanya terdengar dari dokter yang menangani Shinjiro, Shinjiro selamat berkat jam saku yang ada di saku jasnya. Sehingga peluru yang mengenai dadanya tidak terlalu berakibat fatal. Namun sayanganya dia mengalamai koma. Walau begitu, mereka semua dapat bernapas lega untuk sementara.

Sayangnya, kesenangan itu hanyalah suatu euforia sesaat. Beberapa jam kemudian, dokter yang menangani Sara keluar dari ruang operasi dan langsung membungkukkan badan di hadapan Takeharu. Tangan dokter tersebut jelas terlihat bergetar. Saat itu Minato yakin, kegelapan akan kembali menyelimuti mereka "Maaf...pasien kami yang bernama Sara, telah meninggal dunia..."

* * *

><p>Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, Minato benar-benar menyesal. Kalau saja dia bisa bertindak lebih cepat. Hal seperti ini, akan dapat dihindari. Tapi, nasi sudah menajdi bubur. Seudah terjadi, tidak ada yang dapat mengulang kejadian tadi malam. Lalu seseorang menepuk pundak Minato. Minato menengok dan orang tersebut ternyata adalah Mitsuru. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Mitsuru. Minato mengangguk iya dan mengikuti seniornya itu ke ruangan lain.<p>

Mereka berdua ada di sebuah ruangan kosong. "Aku, sudah memeriksa CD yang diberikan oleh Emillia-neesama..."

"Lalu?" tanya Minato singkat.

"CD itu ternyata berisi berita-berita mengenai kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang sama sekali tidak diberitakan kepada publik. Juga...mengenai pengkhianat yang ada di antara kita dan mengenai komposisi yang tepat untuk obat supressant..."

"Oh..."

"Dengan ini, kita bisa menolong para the lost ones..." kata Mitsuru.

Minato melihat keadaan Mitsuru. Sudah jelas, gadis dihadapannya ini berusaha untuk menahan kesedihannya dan tetap tegar. Dia lalu menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Mitsuru. "Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri..." dan dia langsung meninggalkan Mitsuru. "Aku mau cari Minako dulu..."

Mitsuru yang paham dengan kalimat Minato barusan langsung tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia langsung jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis. Dia menutup mulutnya berharap tidak ada yang bisa mendengar isakan tangisnya. "Huks...Emillia-neesama..."

* * *

><p>Minato menemukan Minako yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Dia lalu mengampiri adik kembarnya itu, dia duduk di ayunan sebelah adiknya. "Hei.." sapanya. "...kau menangis lagi..?" duga Minato.<p>

Minako hanya tersenyum kecil, "...akhirnya...aku paham kenapa Sara bisa ada diantara kita...dia adalah kunci bagi kita..." Minato hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan adiknya meneruskan penjelasannya, "..kunci mengenai apakah kehidupan itu, bagi para survivor kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Alasan terjadinya kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu..."

"Yah begitulah..."

"Aku..benar-benar bersyukur bertemu dengannya..berkat Sara-san, kita berhasil mendapatkan komposisi yang tepat untuk obat supressant..." jelas Minako lagi yang langsung teringat kalau obat itu dapat mengobati penyakit Shinjiro. "Tapi, ternyata bayarannya sangat mahal...Sara-san...tidak ada diantara kita lagi..."

"Tidak hanya itu..." kata Minato yang mulai mengayun-ayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan. Lalu dia menahan ayunanya itu sehingga pasir yang bergesekkan dengan kakinya berterbangan. "...kita tahu, rahasia tentang Persona, kalau Persona itu tewas ada kemungkinan berakibat juga dengan jiwa pemegang Persona tersebut..."

Minako lalu ikut mengayun-ayunkan ayunannya. Dia menatap lurus pemandangan langit biru yang bisa dilihat dari Naganaki Shrine. One piece dress berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna merah dibagian dadanya, ikut berayun mengikuti arah ayunan tersebut. Yah, memang butuh pakaian yang spesial untuk hari ini. "...sama seperti the lost ones yang sudah diambil jiwanya oleh para shadow..." Minato hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan gerakan Minako.

"Apakah Aragaki-senpai pernah bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Sara?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Minako lalu mengangguk, "Iya, pernah..." Minako ingat sekali cerita itu. Karena, Shinjiro baru saja menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sara, bertepatan pada hari dimana Minako dan Shinjiro saling menyatakan perasaannya. Dia ingat karena dia langsung bilang kepada Shinjiro kalau dia cemburu. Cemburu karena Sara sangat dekat dengan Shinjiro. Mungkin terkesan kekanak-kanakan karena dia ingin sekali Shinjiro itu, hanya milik dirinya, bukan yang lain. Hanya dirinyalah yang boleh mengisi kekosongan hati milik Shinjiro.

* * *

><p><em>Bertepatan pada tanggal 4 Oktober tahun lalu. Shinjiro kehilangan kendali atas Personanya. Dia masih sangat hijau saat itu. Karena, dia ingin membuktikan potensi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya dia merasa kesal dengan Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang selalu berkata "potensi" "potensi" "potensi", sehingga dia bermaksud untuk membungkam mulut mereka.<em>

_Awalnya Shinjiro menganggap Akihiko dan gadis yang bernama Mitsuru Kirijou itu sudah gila. Mereka memaksa dia bergabung di suatu organisasi yang menurutnya memiliki proker yang tidak rasional, ditambah memberikan sebuah pistol. Akihiko pun menunjukkan sara memakai pistol yang disebut Evoker tersebut. Komentar yang terlintas di kepala Shinjioro adalah GILA. GILA. Apa yang ada di otak sahabatnya itu. Dia memang tahu, Akihiko itu cukup bodoh karena ketidakpekaannya dan ditambah pikiran serta perbuatannya yang selalu atas dasar demi memperoleh kekuatan. Cih, menurutnya itu sangat kekanak-kanaka dan memuakkan. Tapi, menembakkan pistol ke pelipis, hmm dia tak yakin apakah dia perlu membawa Akihiko ke psikiater di Tatsumi Memorial Hospital._

_Tapi, begitu dia melihat berita dan kondisi para the lost ones, akhirnya dia paham. Memang inilah yang harus dia lakukan. Awalnya dia juga menganggap the lost ones adalah orang-orang yang kehilangan akal karena mereka stress dengan masalah kehidupan. Yah, seperti yang sudah umum diketahui, kehidupan itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan._

* * *

><p><em>Setelah berlatih dan mendapatkan beberapa pengarahan dari Mitsuru, akhirnya Shinjiro mulai memantapkan diri untuk ikut dalam misi yang setiap malam Akihiko dan Mitsuru lakukan. Tepatnya di daerah perumahan dekat Iwatodai, mereka mendapatkan misi untuk membersihkan Shadow di tempat tersebut.<em>

_Melihat Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang dengan tenang dan santai menghajar para Shadow seperti menendang anjing kampung dari dapur suatu restoran, membuat Shinjiro merasa yakin kalau dia bisa seperti mereka. Dengan bersenjatakan kampak yang mungkin tak lazim digunakan oleh orang zaman sekarang, dia menghajar para Shadow tersebut. Kebetulan Shadow pada malam itu sangat banyak, sehingga dia memiliki kesempatan untuk unjuk gigi dihadapan Akihiko dan Mitsuru. Menunjukkan the other self atau Persona miliknya._

_Shadow-shadow sudah mulai mengelilingi Shinjiro. Akihiko dan Mitsuru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut karena yakin Shinjiro pasti bisa menanganinya. Buktinya dihasil akhir percobaan, nilai Shinjiro hampir sempurna. Tanpa habis pikir, Shinjiro segera menaruh evoker yang terasa dingin itu di pelipisnya._

_DOR!_

_Suara seperti pecahan kaca terlintas di otaknya, dan dia merasa dadanya sangat panas. Sebuah sosok manusia bertubuh kuda yang tidak terlihat seperti centaur muncul. Sosok itu memiliki rambut berwarna blonde dan tubuhnya berwarna hitam kelam. Mau dibilang sosok itu seram, sebenarnya tidak karena proporsi tubuh mahluk tersebut sangatlah tak wajar. Kepala yang seperti tenggelam karena tak berleher dan badannya yang sangat lebar, ditambah sosok kuda yang manjdi tunggangannya sangatlah aneh. Bukan perasaan seram atau takut yang muncul, justru aneh dan agak unik mungkin. Tapi, jangan dilihat dari penampilan luarnya. Karena, kekuatannya sangat menakjubkan. Dengan sekali serang Shadow yang mengepung Shinjiro langsung hancur._

"_Hebat..." kata Akihiko takjub. Dia sendiri mengakui, mungkin Shinjiro lah yang terkuat diantara mereka bertiga, sebagai newbie kekuatan Shinjiro tidak main-main. Namun, tiba-tiba Persona milik Shinjiro diam dan melakukan gerakan yang aneh. Dia tiba-tiba menyerang dan menghancurkan bangunan serta benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya._

_UOOOOOOOO...!_

_Persona tersebut tiba-tiba berteriak dan mulai membabi buta. Sorot cahaya matanya pun berubah menjadi merah. Tidak hanya menabrakkan diri ke benda-benda disekitarnya, dia juga mengcast Zio sehingga listrik-listrik konslet. Mitsuru dan Akihiko yang shock, tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Castor, lepas kendali!" seru Mitsuru setelah berhasil mengscan dan mengetahui nama persona tersebut. "Akihiko, amankan Aragaki!" perintah Mitsuru._

_Akihiko melihat sosok Shinjiro yang jatuh terduduk lemah sambil memegang kepalanya, tubuhnya gemetar. Wajahnya pucat dan sepertinya dia menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Juara tinju itu segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menariknya dari kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Persona sahabatnya itu. "Shinji! Hei Shinji!" serunya._

_Shinjiro tidak menjawab. Dia tetap meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang rasanya siap untuk meledak kapan saja. "Uuuh...uh..." dia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tak bisa. Dia lalu melihat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Personanya, "Aaaargh...!" dia berteriak dan kemudain jatuh pingsan._

_Tepat pada saat itu, Dark Hour selesai, sosok Castor pun menghilang dan suara sirine pemadam kebakaran serta polisi pun terdengar. Baik Akihiko maupun Mitsuru mau tak mau harus siap menghadapi hasil dari kekacauan yang terjadi._

* * *

><p><em>Shinjiro yang sadar kalau dia tidak pantas berada di SEES, langsung meninggalkan asrama Iwatodai setelah sadar dan sembuh dari luka-lukany. Awalnya dia sempat bertengkar dengan Akihiko. Mereka memperdebatkan mengenai kekuatan, lebih tepatnya kekuatan hati masing-masing. Namun, Shinjiro yang sudah muak dan merasa sangat berdosa, sesegera mungkin pergi dari asrama dan sejujurnya dia tidak memiliki arah dan tujuan.<em>

_Dia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di Shirakawa Boulevard, tempat sampah-sampah masyarakat seperti dirinya berkumpul. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat dia mulai ditakuti oleh orang-orang tersebut. Bukan karena sosoknya yang seram, namun kekuatannya. Tanpa Personanya, sebenarnya Shinjiro memiliki kekuatan fisik yang hebat._

_Tapi, disamping itu sebenarnya hanya ada satu yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh kekuatan fisiknya. Yaitu kekuatan Personanya. Dia sama sekali belum bisa mengendalikannya. Alhasil, dia hampir tidak tidur dan mungkin sudah hampir gila karena menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Namun, semua itu berubah, berubah setelah dia bertemu dengan para psikopat gila itu, para penyihir picik itu, STREGA. Mereka bertemu ketika Shinjiro sedang merintih kesakitan. Sosok Personanya hilang muncul, hilang muncul, memaksa untuk keluar._

"_Hmmm...dia mau mati..." kata Chidori pelan. Gadis berpakaian Lolita itu benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat pedas, dingin dan datar._

"_Hei, kau anjingnya Kirijou kan?" kata Jin sambil berjongkok disebelah Shinjiro._

_Takaya, yang penampilannya tidak berubah sama sekali dengan yang sekarang. Hanya melihat Shinjiro dengan wajah puas. Puas bukan karena senang, tapi puas melihat penderitaan Shinjiro. "Hei, kau mau kuberikan suatu obat yang sangat mujarab?" Takaya bertanya dengan nada yang sangat culas. Jin lalu melemparkan tabung obat kepada Takaya. Takaya menangkapnya dan segera berjongkok disebelah Shinjiro sambil menunjukkan obat tersebut "Obat ini, dibuat oleh Jin untuk mengendalikan kekuatan hati yang tak terkendali...kau sama seperti kami..."_

_Shinjiro yang sudah berkeringat dingin hanya bisa melihat tabung obat yang ada di tangan Takaya samar-samar. "Uuukh..."_

"_Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Takaya, "karena kau masih memiliki dosa. Sebuah dosa yang tak mungkin dibersihkan begitu saja..." jelas Takaya. "Tapi, apabila kau mengambil obat ini, maka kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kau tidak bisa lari dari takdir."_

_Teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi akibat Persona miliknya dan merasa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Shinjiro mengambil obat tersebut dari tangan Takaya. "Aku...mau..." katanya berusaha keras untuk berbicara._

_PLOK...PLOK..._

_Takaya menepuk tangannya. Senyum lebar langsung terlihat diwajahnya, "Tapi kau harus tahu, kau..adalah kelinci percobaan kami. Karena obat itu, baru saja Jin kembangkan dan belum pernah ada yang mencobanya. Kau, adalah kelinci kami. Cocok bukan? Karena kau juga adalah kelinci ah bukan, lebih tepatnya anjing suruhan Kirijou sehingga kau harus menurutinya, bukan?"_

* * *

><p><em>Sudah tiga bulan lebih Shinjiro mulai mengkonsumsi obat yang disebut supressant itu oleh Jin. Obat itu sukses, sukses membuat dia bisa mengendalikan Persona miliknya. Sukses menghilangkan mimpi buruknya walau hanya sementara. Jin, memberikan obat-obat tersebut kepadanya secara teratur setiap bulan. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia tidak boleh terlena oleh obat 'aneh' itu dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa efeknya terhadap tubuhnya. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Mau dia tewas saat ini juga, mau tubuhnya hancur, dia sama sekali takpeduli.<em>

_Malam itu Shinjiro pergi ke sebuah pub yang ada di sekitar Shirakawa Boulevard. Yah, dia memang bukan tipe seseorang yang senang dengan minuman keras, namun malam itu karena habis mendengar omelan dari Akihiko yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pub tersebut._

_Pub itu lebih parah dari Escapade. Yah bisa dibilang Escapade adalah versi 'bersih' dari pub tersebut. Orang-orang berjudi, bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat, asap rokok yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh ruangan, strip dancer yang dengan anggun dan seksinya menghibur para pengunjung pub tersebut. Shinjiro tidak memikirkannya sama sekali, dia hanya duduk dan memesan sebuah sake yang berkadar randah alkohol. Uniknya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mempertanyakan umur Shinjiro._

_Tepat saat itu, seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan penampilannya yang cukup berani karena dapat menarik perhatian pria-pria di tempat itu. Wajah wanita itu cukup kacau. Pucat pasi seperti habis melihat hantu. "Hei...segelas whisky..." pinta gadis itu kepada bartender. Tanpa banyak tanya, bartender itu segera menyuguhkan whisky pada gadis tersebut._

_Gadis itu langsung menenggak whisky tersebut. Tak sengaja, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Shinjiro. Gadis itu lalu menaruh gelas whisky nya dan tersenyum sambil mencondongkan dirinya pada Shinjiro. "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya._

_Jelas sekali kalau wanita ini, mabuk. Dia menggoda Shinjiro dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Tapi, Shinjiro sama sekali tidak tergoda. Dia justru mencoba untuk mencegah wanita itu mendekat. "Kau kesepian juga kan? Apakah kau mau menemaniku...? Kau menarik juga ya..."_

_Tiba-tiba gerakan gadis itu terhenti dan dia seperti sedang ngomong sendiri, "Hel, hentikan..kau jangan macam-macam...aku tahu kau Persona ku, tapi aku tak mau memberikan jatahku padamu malam ini..."_

_Persona? Apa gadis ini memang gila, sedang mabuk atau aku yang mulai gila? Pikir Shinjiro. Mendengar bualan gadis itu, Shinjiro malah jadi penasaran. Akhirnya dia membiarkan gadis itu membawa dirinya ke permainannya. Setelah bersenang-senang semalaman, Shinjiro baru tahu kalau gadis itu adalah penyanyi yang cukup terkenal. Sara. Nama gadis itu, nama yang sangat singkat dan mudah diingat._

* * *

><p><em>Di perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sosok misterius muncul dari diri Sara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Shinjiro yakin itu adalah Persona gadis itu, yang dia sebutkan namanya kalau tak salah Hel. Tapi, sosok itu lalu menghilang. Sara yang melihat raut wajah Shinjiro yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum, "Kau, melihatnya?" tanya Sara.<em>

_Shinjiro hanya mengangguk. "Silakan kau anggap aku ini gila atau sinting. Tapi, itu adalah kekuatan hatiku, aku tak bisa mengontrolnya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia mulai kehilangan kendali dan memaksakan dirinya untuk muncul." Jelas Sara, "ah...kenapa aku malah ngomong ini ke kamu ya? Kamu kan nggak tahu apa-apa..." dia mencoba memperbaiki posisi berdirinya yang terhuyung-huyung. "Akhir-akhir ini, dia mengincar jiwa-jiwa orang demi memenuhi hasratnya, memenuhi rasa haus dan laparnya...sudah tak terhitung berapa nyawa yang sudah terambil oleh tangan ini..."_

_Shinjiro lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung obat berisi supressant dan memberikannya pada Sara. "Aku...sama seperti mu..." dia bingung kenapa dia dengan mantap memberikan obat itu pada Sara. Dia hanya yakin kalau dia senasib dengan gadis ini dan gadis ini, butuh bantuannya._

* * *

><p>Angin musim gugur mulai berhembus dan menusuk tubuh Minako dan Minato. Akhir cerita dari Minako, semua itu memperjelas semuanya. Apa itu supressant, apa itu Persona, apa itu Shadow dan lebih tepatnya apa itu kekuatan hati...walau masih saja ada lubang-lubang yang masih belum tertutup, setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit seudah mulai tertutup.<p>

"Haah...lalu mengapa kita bisa tertarik dengan the Death...itu..." kata Minato.

"Karena itu suatu kebetulan! Sama halnya seperti Emperor milik Minato-nii, Odagiri-kun dan Emperor ku adalah Sanada-senpai...itulah penjelasan dari Igor..." sela Minako dengan nada sebal. "Aku ingin sekali mematahkan hidungnya yang panjang itu...dasar mahluk aneh..."

Minato hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Dia lalu memandangi buket mawar merah pekat seperti darah yang dibeli oleh Minako. Bunga tersebut benar-benar menggambarkan diri Sara. Cantik, mempesona namun tajam. Bagi Minato, pertemuannya dengan Sara bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Justru itu adalah salah satu langkah. Salah satu langkah untuk membuka misteri yang belum terkuak.

Dia lalu memasang headphone miliknya dan menyalakan MP3 player miliknya. Tak disangka lagu yang langsung terputar adalah lagu milik Sara. Lagu itu adalah lagu kedua yang pernah Minato dengar dan entah mengapa, dia sangat menyukai lagu tersebut. Entah mengapa, sebenarnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini lagu-lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Sara menjadi theme song untuknya.

_Will I fly closer to heaven_  
><em>If I don't get what I want<em>  
><em>Will you ever see the innocence you knew in me<em>  
><em>I'll never be her again<em>

_But I never really was the purest one_  
><em>Though I try to cleanse my soul with every sun<em>  
><em>And I just get deeper in the same<em>  
><em>shit doesn't everyone<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and play along<em>  
><em>I never lied to you<em>

Dia lalu berdiri dari ayunan tempat dia duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Minako. "Ayo, bukan saatnya kita untuk bersedih...sekarang, kita berikan salam terakhir kita untuk dirinya. Sang _utahime_..." Minako tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Minato, tak lupa dia membawa bunga mawar yang tadi dibeli olehnya.

_Arigatou...Sara-san..._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, selesai!<strong>

**Agak aneh ya endingnya...tapi, aku rasa perlu deh buat chapter ini.**

**Ng, terima kasih buat masukan dari para reviewer baik masukan yang membangun maupun yang menyemangati. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Untuk cerita yang merupakan request seseorang...aku benar-benar senang bisa membuat cerita ini.**

**Lalu, mengenai salah ketik atau ada kata-kata yang aneh, aku sendiri nggak habis pikir. Sebenarnya susunannya berubah ketika aku upload. File aslinya baik-baik saja. Bahkan seluruh chapter aku edit dahulu sebelum di upload. Tapi, bukannya malas aku ganti. Justru kekurangan yang kuperoleh dari cerita ini, akan aku jadi masukan biar aku bisa membuat cerita dan menulis lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih.**

**Walau aku jarang membalas review dari kawan-kawan...aku baca kok... :D**

**Terima kasih!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
